Of Embers and Ashes
by datAHguy
Summary: Yang is bored. She decides to play a game, while also playing some nasty tricks. She hopes to learn more about Blake, in the hopes of bringing them closer. Even closer than best friends. Ruby, on the other hand, just wants to be loved to help fill a void. And who better than Weiss? Hopefully the heiress feels the same way. Some love and antics are necessary to bring them together.
1. Chapter 1: Scattering the Ashes

It had finally come. The worst ultimatum possible. After all this time, all that had happened, that singular feeling had been reached. The day had finally come. Yang was bored.

Dramatic? Maybe, but this was odd for her. She is known as the party girl, the wild one, the arrogant one. She's known for having fun and making wild things happen. Yang is usually a bubbly kind of girl, always in good spirits. She's known to never be bored, unless she happens to be in class. Once class was over, it's Yang's time to shine. Now, however, nothing was going on for her as she sat on her bed.

The rest of her team, Team RWBY, however, was busy with their own devices. Ruby, in her usual self, was stuffing her face with cookies on her bed. She was dressed in her rose print pants and her black tank top, her usual pajamas. She was wolfing down a whole plate, while trying to be quiet for everyone else. This seemed to entertain her enough.

Weiss was at a desk, studying for a test they had in Professor Port's class. She was wearing her usual pajamas, as she was probably going to bed after. She was obviously agitated by Ruby's chewing, but she held in it for the sake of their team.

Finally, there was Blake. _Blake._ She held a special place in Yang's heart. She was her partner and her best friend besides her sister. Since their travels through the Emerald Forest, they've been very close.

She was sitting on her bed in her black nightgown, her nose buried in a book. Her jet black hair flowed gracefully down her back. She looked extra special tonight, making her slightly alleviated from her boredom. However Yang realized staring at Blake might not be the best idea, so she went back to being bored.

She was done studying, not really caring how she did. Yang was smart, but she didn't really apply herself one hundred percent. She didn't also particularly enjoy books as much as Blake, so she didn't usually read them. And Yang certainly wouldn't stuff her face with cookies like her odd sister.

However, she did have something the others didn't. Ideas. She could come up with something fun to do quickly. Since it was past their curfew on a Friday night, there would be no way to sneak out and stay the night somewhere else. Her genius idea, however, was to play some sort of game.

"Guys… I'm bored!" She started with, setting them up.

Blake ignored her and Ruby looked up with wide eyes, but Weiss responded saying "Well, why don't you study like I am?"

Yang knew Weiss wouldn't believe her, but she still said… "Pfft, I'm fine, I'll wing it. We need to do something interesting as a team though!" She figured Ruby would be ok with that idea, but Yang needed to convince the other two.

"What do you suggest?" Weiss didn't feel like participating, but she would humor Yang to wear her out.

"Weeell… since we don't have any board games or anything else really, we need to do a game verbally!" Yang already had a good idea in mind.

Ruby started to get excited, "What kind of verbal game? The only one I know is Truth or Dare…"

Yang gave her a sly smile "Well, truth or dare never works, because the dares are too soft or too extreme, and no one does them. However I formed a good idea from that!" she started with, "I figure that we don't know all too much about each other, save for you and me…"

Yang noticed out of the corner of my eye that Blake flinched at those words, realizing what was to come. She eased up a little, remembering they knew her big secret, but was still uneasy. She continued "Why not have a Q&A session?"

Ruby stared at her "Isn't that just Truth or Dare, without the daring?" Yang paused "It might be… but it will be fun!"

Ruby hesitated "Well, I'm ok for it! How about you Weiss!"

Weiss glanced up and sighed "Hmm, I guess I could agree to the play this game of yours, so that leaves...Blake?" Blake cursed under her breath, "If I must…"

Yang smirked. She had achieved her goal. She had gotten Blake into a game that tells of a person's personal life. Yang trusted her partner, and Blake was a great friend, but she knew so little of her. Blake seemed to like hearing Yang talk about her past more than tell her own. Now she had flipped the script, and Yang knew Blake knew this.

However no one knew her true motives. Yang wanted to know more about Blake so they could be closer. Closer as in, more than friends. Yes, she knew, it seemed weird. Blake has so many good qualities that Yang loved about her. Yang couldn't imagine being without her. That White Fang incident really scared her, and Yang hoped it wouldn't happen again. She just hoped that this game wouldn't cause another accident.

Everyone gathered in a circle, and looked to Yang. She knew which questions she wanted to ask, but Yang couldn't immediately jump to them ,or it would be suspicious.

She started by asking Weiss, "Weiss, this one is for you. What is being very fortunate like?"

Weiss seemed hesitant to answer her at first, but she finally conceded and said, "Being very fortunate… is not as promising as it sounds. As a child, one can get everything they want, except for maybe human company. It is hard to make friends, and harder to be social after. It is nice to get everything you request, but difficult when you can't make friends."

She put her head down and stared at the floor. Ruby leaned over and gave her a meaningful hug, saying "Oh Weiss, we're always here for you."

Yang raised her eyebrow at her younger sibling. That hug seemed like more than just a hug of compassion, she thought, and Yang would know. Ruby looked up at her expression and blushed, pulling away. Yang saw what she was up to… Yang thought, "Clever girl."

Weiss seemed annoyed, however, "Yang, that question was awful, I'm going to redeem this game with a better question. This one is for Ruby."

"I want to know why you and Yang are sisters but have different last names?"

Yang stifled a gasp. She thought, "Oh… this is awkward. Hopefully Ruby remembers how to respond."

"Umm… I can't exactly tell you." Weiss looked surprised. Ruby then confidently responded saying "I know you will ask why, but let's just say we're related genetically, and the only people who know the exact reason are the people in our family and our close family friend, Mr. Oum."

Yang was proud of her, she was learning how to handle odd situations. Blake and Weiss eyed the sisters suspiciously, but did not press.

"Alright Weiss, you asked me a question and now it's my turn!" Ruby exclaimed with joy. She turned to Blake, "But my question is for you Blake."

Blake flinched again. It looked she wanted to stay out of this if she could. Her face was dark and her attitude didn't seem very positive.

Of course, Ruby opened with the best possible question to keep the sparks low. "Blake, I know we've been skirting around this for important reasons," Weiss looked annoyed "But what is it like to be a Faunus?"

Of course, just as Yang supported her for being mature… sometimes she doesn't understand Ruby. Blake was probably expecting this, so she answered.

"When I'm treated normally? It must be different, because we can see in the dark. We also have super sensitive hearing and smell, so I can usually detect who has been in the room recently. It is rather handy for sneaking up on people."

And of course, Weiss in her infinite wisdom, commented saying, "The perfect traits for thieves…" not realizing the error of her statement until Blake glared at her.

This time she didn't even argue, she just stormed out. Weiss looked devastated and stood up to apologize. Yang motioned for her to sit back down. Ruby went to comfort her, still noticing Yang looking at her. Her blush there made Yang understand her feelings. She winked at Ruby, but Yang didn't dwell on this fact for too long though.

* * *

She raced out of their dorm after Blake. If there was any a time to get closer to her, it was now. She was sitting on a bench staring angrily at the statue before her. Yang walked up and sat down. Blake glanced up in surprise, but after seeing it was Yang, she calmed down, just a little.

Knowing how to best deal with bad situations, Yang started her attempt with the great word, "Hi." She seemed defensive, but willing to talk. Her nice retort was "What?"

Yang immediately thought "Great, this conversation is going so well. I need to make her need comfort from me, and then I'd make my move."

"Look Blake, what Weiss said was wrong, I think she understands it. She looked devastated after saying that. I came out here because I figured I'm the best one to calm you down, though. It must have just been habit from her old beliefs. To us, it doesn't matter who you are because of your race. It matters that you are our teammate."

Yang smiled and praised herself privately,. "Ahh… fine words Yang. You have outdone yourself." Blake seemed to ease up with those words.

"I guess she didn't really mean it. I'm just so used to bad things being said about the faunus. Plus, that incident was so recent, the wounds are still closing."

Tears started falling down her face and she closed her eyes. Yang pulled her into a hug, thinking she would pop the question soon. Yang felt bad because Blake was crying about something personal and Yang taking that opportunity to hook up with her. It seemed mean, but Yang is the wild one.

Then she said the words Yang was waiting for. "I just feel so alone in this world." Bingo. "Blake… you don't have to feel alone. You have the team. Better yet, you have me." She looked up curiously. Show time.

"Blake, recently… I've developed some… odd feelings. Some that involve you." Her curious look changed to confusion. "Blake… I… know this sounds weird to you, but I think that I like you."

Her amber eyes glowed and stared into my face, trying to study me. "Well Yang, you're in luck, because that's the kind of company I need right now." Yang started panicking internally. Wait…Wait… Did she just say yes? She likes me back? Wow, I didn't even know she was into that. "So… are we going out then?" Blake smiled, "I guess we are." Yang knew it was time to try to take it a step further.

Blake saw the look in Yang's eyes, and knew where she wanted to go. Her smirk made Yang assume she was okay with it. "Blake, are you sure?" Her nod lifted Yang's heart up. She leaned in, and their lips met in a passionate meeting of hearts. Nothing had ever felt better to Yang.

* * *

Looking at Yang, Ruby realized she knew her intentions. She winked at Ruby and ran out of the room to chase Blake. Ruby thought she had a similar idea to hers, but she had a different girl in mind.

She hadn't said anything about it, but Ruby could just read her sister. Oh never mind. She focused back on Weiss. She was sitting down staring at the ground, saying nothing. Obviously she felt terrible about what had just happened.

Ruby was just annoyed this was happening after they found out Blake was a faunus. That incident was an adventure… they did not want to repeat. Hopefully Blake didn't run away again, but Ruby thought Yang would be able to track her down. She was just worried on what Blake will say when she gets back.

"I did it again Ruby, I guess it isn't so easy to lose old habits, huh?" Weiss finally said. She had finally looked up and was looking into Ruby's eyes, showing no emotion. Ruby guess she still didn't trust the faunus, but she had to try for Blake's sake. Weiss wasn't going to take back what she said, but try to make it up with Blake some how else.

"Why was that the first thought you defaulted too?" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed, "Ruby, its just been on my mind a lot since what happened. I've never trusted the faunus, and now I've got one near by me all the time. The only reason I'm ok with it is because she is our teammate. I don't believe she would do anything wrong. I've just been having… thoughts, about past events. It's been hard."

"Weiss, it'll be okay, you just have to apologize." She tried to interrupt, but Ruby stopped her, "I know you don't want to take back what you said, but just apologize, somehow. Try to make everything better."

Ruby was slightly disappointed, because it looked like Weiss didn't want comforting. Maybe now wouldn't be a good time to ask. "Ruby, I actually am upset." Huh? "I don't have many friends, and I'd hate to lose one of a stupid thing like this. I don't want to be alone."

Maybe not a bad time.

"But, you're not alone. You have your teammates, and especially me, your trusty partner!" She looked up and smiled, which was a good sign. "No matter what happens to you Weiss, I was always be here. No matter what trouble comes your way, I will back you up. I'm there for you."

Those were some heavy words, and they seemed to be affecting Weiss. She said, "Ruby… those are some strong words… could you back those up?"

Ruby look shocked, "Of course I could! I would never leave your side. I don't ever want to leave you…" she paused, and finally found the courage to murmur it, "I love you…"

Ruby looked down, unaware of how Weiss was taking this. Ruby was scared they had just messed up their whole relationship. Hopefully Weiss wouldn't interpret it as sisterly love, but the silence wasn't giving Ruby much confidence.

"Well Ruby Rose…" Uh oh, she used her full name, "If that is how you honestly feel, I'm glad I wasn't the only one holding that in from our team."

Ruby gasped and looked up, "Really?" Weiss met this comment with a smile, and Ruby tackled her in a hug. She sat there tearing up as this burden looming over her shoulder had been lifted, and Weiss felt the same way about her.

"Weiss, you don't know how hard it was holding on to those feelings. I had no idea how you would react, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Than…" Weiss put her finger to Ruby's lips to silence her.

"I'm not going to think about this. I'm just going to let it happen." Weiss leaned in and their lips met, the second meeting of lips within Team RWBY that night, unbeknownst to them. It felt so good to Ruby, like all the anxiety she had been holding since day one was just flushed out.

When they pulled back for air, Ruby looked directly into Weiss's eyes. "No more for tonight," she said, "I don't want to ruin this by going too far." Ruby secretly wanted more, as she stared into those icy blue eyes of her partner. Her mouth was still tingling from the feeling of Weiss's soft lips on her. She was stunned that Weiss had felt the same way, and even been the one to make the first move.

After getting over the shock, she tackled Weiss into another hug. They landed on Weiss's bed, with Ruby giggling with glee. She was just overjoyed that she didn't have to worry about her weird feelings anymore. Weiss started to struggle to get out of Ruby's death grip.

However Ruby wanted them to just be together on her bed, hugging as she thought about what happened.

They were sitting there cuddling, but Weiss suddenly shot up. She had remembered that Blake and Yang would be returning soon. She was worried about what they would say when they saw the two. And what about what had happened before?

Ruby lazily asked, "What's wrong Weiss?" She was annoyed that Weiss had interrupted their nice moment they were having. She pulled her back into position, but Weiss was still agitated.

Weiss franticly conveyed her thoughts, "What about Blake and Yang! They could return soon, and see us like this. I don't want them to know what happened for a while. Also, Blake left for a reason. What are we going to tell them!?"

Ruby snapped to attention, and was about to say something, but she was interrupted when she heard, "Oh, you don't have to tell them anything!" The door swung open and they were blinded by a flash. _SNAP!_

* * *

After about 30 seconds, they pulled away for air. Yang stared into her counterpart's amber eyes. She had never looked into Blake's eyes for long, but they did look very feline. Yang liked the feline traits she had. Her ears were cute, and she liked the way she stalked around instead of walking. Yang knew she had made the right choice in who she liked, and their partnering together was fate.

Blake was beginning to get a little uncomfortable having Yang just stare at her, so she said, "Well, I'd hate to ruin the moment, but we should probably get back before we get in trouble. It is past curfew after all." Yang raised her eyebrow, "And I'm fine, I may have overreacted to Weiss's comment. She obviously didn't direct it at me."

Yang lounged back on the chair, "Nah, I think we should wait out here for a while, 'cause I got a good idea." She rummaged into her bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Blake looked confused, but Yang didn't acknowledge her, and immediately looked through them at the building. Yang smirked and said, "I think I can almost...Bingo! I got the… Oh my god. They went and did it."

Blake looked even more confused. "What, what happened Yang?" Yang grinned even bigger. "Take a look and you'll know what I mean." Blake glanced through the binoculars and gasped. The focus was directed at their room, where Ruby and Weiss were in the middle of a kiss. She started giggling uncontrollably. Yang joined her in her joy. "I noticed Ruby trying to get close to her, and when she looked at me she was blushing. I could tell easily."

Blake grinned evilly. "So what are we going to do about it?" Yang when back into her bag and pulled out a camera. "I think I have a good idea."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were blinking to regain their sight as Yang and Blake were dying of laughter. Yang had handed Blake the camera and was rolling around clutching her stomach. Blake was leaning on her knees and trying to control herself. Weiss yelled, "What in the world!?" She then realized what happened, blushed, and then became furious. Ruby caught on after her, and yelled, "Blake has a camera!"

Blake, who had gotten herself under control, saw the impending attack from the red and white girls, so she dashed from the room. Yang, who had stood up but was still laughing, stood in the way to block them from getting through. She was more than strong enough to stop the two even while still laughing. She held them back to try to calm them down.

Yang started talking in between bursts of laughter, "Guys, calm down! That's for personal enjoyment! Don't worry! We already knew anyways! You don't need to attack Blake!"

Ruby stopped shoving and went to sit down, not saying anything. Weiss, on the other hand, was still trying to get to Blake. Yang wasn't laughing anymore, and was still trying to calm down Weiss, who was on a rampage. "Weiss! Stop! You've tried enough! We're not going to do anything with the pictures!"

Weiss was beyond reason, though. Ruby wasn't sure why, but she needed to stop. If she got Yang mad, then things would start to get rough in their dorm room. Ruby jumped forward to pull them apart. "Weiss, it's okay, nothing is going with the pictures! They already knew anyways!"

Weiss stopped shoving at Yang. She looked at Ruby with surprise, "What!?" Ruby looked sheepishly at the ground and said, "I mean, I think they knew…" Ruby looked at Yang, "Right Yang?" Yang lightened up, and smiled at Ruby, "Of course I knew, I can always read my sister. She was blushing through the most of the night." She started giggling again.

Yang then turned into the open door and yelled for Blake, "It's alright Blake, they calmed down." Then she remembered what happened earlier. "Wait, did you guys sort out the… issues, that we had before?"

Weiss sighed and responded, "Yes, everything is fine now. It was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again. I hold nothing against Blake, for I know her too well that she would never return to that life. I slipped up in a bad way."

"Well then I guess I can be the one to forgive you this time." Everyone looked to the door as Blake sauntered in. Weiss immediately looked to her hands. "Where is the camera?" Blake smiled. "In a safe location."

Blake leaned over to Yang and whispered the location of it, and Yang smiled. "Nice place, I couldn't have thought of a better one myself." Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances. Even if they weren't planning on doing anything with that picture, if still had to be deleted.

Ruby leaned in and whispered to Weiss, "At least they didn't see what happened before."

She had said it as quiet as possible, and Yang couldn't tell what she had said, which annoyed her. However she happened to be paired with a faunus, who, of course, had heard. Grinning, Blake revealed to them what they did. "Actually, we might know what went on."

Ruby looked shocked, "How did you…? Oh wait, right. Wait… How did you know what went on?" Blake looked at Yang, her grin getting even bigger. Yang really did like it when she smiled. "Yang, want to show them your amazing device?" She started to reach for the binoculars. "Gladly."

When she pulled them out, Weiss stared daggers at her. "You were spying on us!" Yang waved her hand to dismiss that comment. "It doesn't really matter. I knew it was going to happen anyways. I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

She brushed past Weiss and climbed up to her bed. "Its been a long night, and I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed, you do whatever you want." Yang wasn't planning on telling her sister and her icy partner about what happened between her and Blake. It seemed unfair, but Ruby made it so easy to discover the two. Yang hadn't given any hints to them.

Yang smiled when something occurred to her. She hadn't been bored since they had started her game. That was good. She quickly let herself drift off, but before the sweet lull of sleep took her, one important thought came to mind. What had happened tonight was going to be that start of many great things to come for Team RWBY.


	2. Chapter 2: Igniting the Fire

It was a pretty basic day. Team RWBY had the day off, but didn't feel like going into town today. They were aimlessly wandering the grand halls of Beacon Academy, trying to find something interesting to do.

Ruby was in front, skipping along while trying to get Weiss to chase her. Weiss was having none of this, trying to get her to stop going so fast. They looked cute, even if they were arguing.

Blake had her nose buried in a book. She was oblivious to the world around her, only being led forward by the large golden locks in front of her. She could see them out of the corner of her eye. Yang was pretty hard not to see. She drew the attention in the room around her when she walked in.

However Yang was acting odd today. She didn't seem…_there,_ at all. She was staring out the windows, with a frown on her face. When Ruby stopped trying to provoke Weiss and looked back, she saw Yang shaking her head and mumbling. Blake still didn't notice, but Ruby was concerned. She pulled Weiss over and confessed her worries.

"She's been like this for a couple of days, always unfocused and seeming depressed. She also seems to just be annoyed at everything."

Weiss studied Yang as she got closer, contemplating what Ruby had just said. Ruby continued. "Blake hasn't even noticed this either.

Yang hasn't brought her on a crazy adventures, so Blake has just had her nose in a book. She hasn't been able to see."

"Well Ruby, why don't you tell her then? Have Blake figure out what's wrong. She would probably be the only who could crack into her shell."

Ruby nodded, realizing that would be the best solution. "Weiss, I know you won't like this, but can you walk with Yang and possibly try to talk to her?"

Weiss moaned. "You know I don't like spending time with that bothersome blonde, but if it solves your problems, I'll do it." Ruby smiled.

"This is why we work." Weiss had to smile at that.

Weiss walked back and steered Yang down another hallway, to do what exactly Ruby didn't know, but Step 1 of her plan was initiated. Blake look up curiously, and Ruby signaled for Blake to walk with her.

"What is it Ruby?" Blake asked, glancing down the other hallway to see where Weiss and Yang were going. "Blake… Have you noticed anything wrong with Yang lately?"

Blake looked confused. "No… why do you ask?" Ruby glanced down. "It's because… well… you aren't noticing what is wrong with her. You've had your nose in a book all week and haven't seen how she has been acting."

"I haven't been just reading books all week! I…" She responded immediately, but Ruby cut her off. "Yang's odd behavior has made it so you could! She hasn't been ripping you away from your books like she normally would, and you haven't noticed!"

Blake considered her for a second. "I guess Yang has been a little distant. But why are you telling me this?" Ruby sighed. "I may be her sister, but you have the best chance of breaking through her shell and figuring out the problem."

"I guess I could try to talk to her." Ruby's frown changed to a slight smile. "That's good, but you're going to have to try hard. When she gets into moods, she doesn't exactly like to talk. C'mon, let's go find the others before Weiss has to spend more time with Yang." Blake grinned at that, and they jogged down the hallway the other two had previously entered.

* * *

They found them at the doors, with Yang saying nothing and Weiss trying to stimulate conversation. The red and black themed girls walked up and joined them.

However, before Ruby could say anything, Blake perked up. Weiss looked at her. "What's wrong Blake?" She glanced outside and back at them. "Don't you guys hear that?" Ruby peeked outside. "Hear what?" Blake's bow started twitching. "It sounds like shouting… a crowd I think. I think they are shouting… Oh no."

She bolted out the door with Ruby and Weiss in tow, and Yang plodding slowly after them. Ruby yelled "What is it Blake?" She didn't answer but instead yelled back "We have to get there quickly!"

When Ruby and Weiss caught up to her, she was in the back of a circle of students surrounding five people. They were all chanting, "Cardin! Cardin!" while it looked like Team CRDL were harassing a poor student.

Ruby looked around and spotted Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, watching the scene. He frantically turned to the other team and said. "Cardin's bullying some kid in there, and then this crowd formed!"

Yang had just walked up, looking very agitated. She surveyed the scene and then focused on Jaune. She spoke for the first time today. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Jaune got a very distinct look on his face. Guilt. "What could I have done! They may respect me now, but I can't take on four at once, even with all the training I've done with Pyrrha!"

Yang looked furious. She yelled, "This is what you could have done!" She marched right through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way as she activated her prized gauntlets, Ember Celica, and walked right up to Cardin Winchester.

He looked up in surprise and managed to say "What…?" before she punched him clean across the courtyard. Before his teammates could even do anything, Yang had kicked Sky Lark into the crowd and thrown Dove Bronzewing into a tree. She then advanced towards Russel Thrush as he backed away slowly. He cowered expecting a punch, but instead she kicked him in his… sensitive parts.

As she walked away from him, she considered the poor kid on the ground. She gave him an outstretched hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted. She glared at the crowd as it began to disperse, and she walked right up to Jaune grabbing him by his hood and dragging him towards the dorms. Ruby and Weiss raced after her. Ruby glanced over a saw Ozpin watching from a distance. She was curious about that, but she continued anyways.

She walked right up to the team JNPR door, took Jaune's scroll and opened, and threw him onto a bed. She turned to Pyrrha and said, "Have your coward back!" She stormed out and then turned down the hallway.

Blake looked embarrassed. She mumbled "I better go deal with that." She jogged out and followed Yang down the hallway.

Jaune continued to lay face down on the bed, not getting up. Nora and Ren exchanged confused glances, and Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at Ruby, waiting for an explanation.

"Um… Cardin was bullying some kid outside in front of a crowd, and um… no one was doing anything about it, and um… Jaune was part of that crowd, not encouraging it but not helping, and uh… Yang went and solved things violently." She said nothing further.

Pyrrha regarded Jaune. "I see… Well, obviously someone wasn't confident in his abilities yet, or he would have done something." The only response she got was "Mmph!" She looked back at Ruby. "Right… well sorry for the trouble. I think I'll have to teach Jaune a little lesson for not standing up for someone."

Weiss responded first. "It wasn't really any trouble, but we are a little concerned for Yang. She's been acting odd lately, as in she's been very agitated. I wouldn't take what she said very seriously."

Ruby waved to them. "Take care, friends." She and Weiss walked across the hall to their room.

They sat down, and Ruby spoke first. "Well that was weird of Yang."

* * *

Blake found Yang in the training area. She was mercilessly beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. She wasn't even using her gauntlets, but it didn't seem to bother her. She paused for a second to catch her breath, which allowed her to notice her feline girlfriend approaching.

"Well hello kitten, what brings you here?" That made Blake feel a little better. At least she wasn't completely mad at the world. Blake walked up and sat down near her.

"Yang, have you been having any problems lately?" Yang flinched and hesitated before responding. "What makes you say that?"

Blake twiddled her fingers around. "Well, I haven't noticed anything, because I've 'had my nose in a book all week' but Ruby and Weiss have noticed you acting weird. Also, I would never get the chance to read all week with you acting normally."

Yang decided to open up. "Well you got me, that is a really good point. I may be having a problem… with my aura."

Blake jumped up. "With your aura? How so?" Yang looked embarrassed. "Well, it may not be working. I can seem to get to my fiery state anymore."

Blake softened up. "Yang… you've been troubled because you can't get very angry and be on fire? How is that bad?"

Her aura may not have been working, but she did look very angry now. "It's been affecting how I fight Blake! If I can't fight to my fullest potential, what good am I!"

Blake looked hurt. "Well then… what can we do to reignite the fire?" Yang calmed down a little. "That's just it, I don't know. That's why I was so quick to fight those idiots of Team CRDL. I thought that would help. As you can probably tell, it didn't."

"Well Yang, there must be something we can do to ignite the spark within you." She grinned and starting prowling towards Yang. "Woah woah woah, Blake. If that were the case, this problem wouldn't be happening. Maybe taking it a step further would help, but I already know you aren't ready for that."

Blake was stunned. Yang, denying a good kissing session. This issue was serious! "Look Blake, could I just be left alone for the night, I need to vent some anger before I hurt anyone else…" Blake backed away slowly, then turned around and walked away. Yang called to her. "Also, could you tell Jaune I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Blake glanced over her shoulder for a second, and then continued walking. She was going to have a chat with Ruby and Weiss, and they were going to fix this right here and now.

* * *

"So what do you propose." Weiss asked Blake. They had been discussing this issue while Yang was still out punching everything in sight.

They were all sitting in their dorm room, each person on their own bed. Ruby was munching on a plate of cookies, while Weiss was leaning on her pillows. Blake was pacing the room trying to collect her thoughts. She must have read about this somewhere!

Blake looked defeated. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that something will work." Weiss and Ruby stared at her. "I feel like if we got her in a situation where she has to defend someone she cares about, or interrupts something she is trying to do, it may spark something within her."

Ruby seemed interested. "What do you suggest?" When she said 'someone she cared about' Ruby hoped Blake didn't mean her. Blake read her mind and smirked. "I feel that if I, not you Ruby…" Ruby guiltily looked down, "take her somewhere and I get in danger, it might spark her aura defending me."

Weiss sat up and looked at Blake. "But how could you set up a danger without her catching on." Blake grimaced. "I fear that we must make the danger real."

Weiss gasped. "You are going to put yourself in danger just to help that silly blonde out of a slump? There must be another way! Maybe she is just having a mental block."

Blake shook her head. "I may not have been with Yang for a while, but I can definitely tell this is not just a mental problem. Something is really wrong with her, and she might get herself hurt if she can't fight at full potential."

Weiss continued to counter Blake. "How could she not be fighting well? She made quick work of Team CRDL today!" Blake laughed. "They are stupid boys, and she caught them off guard…" Blake got a serious look on her face. "I'm afraid what will happen if she gets caught off guard."

Ruby exchanged a concerned look with Weiss. Ruby spoke. "So what's your plan Blake?" Blake thought about it for a second. She then had a good idea. "Hmm… I think I have something that might work. Ruby, does Yang enjoy walks through forests?"

* * *

Yang was definitely confused as to what they were doing. She had been woken on their day off and handed a picnic basket and shoved out the door. She somehow ended up at the forest of Forever Fall with Blake, taking a nice stroll observing the scenery. While this was nice and all, she wanted to be back at school, working on her problem.

She had to admit, the forest was beautiful. The red trees towering over her were stunning, and the petals flowed gracefully through the air as the fell to the earth. It was an interesting shade to be around, and it was plain to see why Ruby adored the forest so much.

Yang actually was starting to feel better as they walked along. She was spending quality time with Blake outside of school, something they had not really done yet. It was annoying that she was the one forced to carry the basket, but Yang wouldn't complain. Besides, she was much stronger than Blake. Her kitten was too soft to be made to do hard labor, if you could call carrying a basket labor.

They went deeper into the forest, making small chat while scouting for a place to set up. Blake was aware of the danger. She could hear and see it all around with her advanced senses. However Weiss and Ruby were keeping the path around them clear and quiet until they found a spot. Blake was thorough in her plans. Yang was comfortable and unaware of any danger, despite knowing what happened during their last trip here.

Thanks to the trip, however, Blake had a good idea to get to where they had collected the sap for Professor Peach. She knew it was deep in the forest, where more of the creatures of Grimm would be. Once they reached the clearing, Blake motioned for Yang to put the stuff down. Glad to release the burden from her arms, she obliged. Yang collapsed against a tree, tired from the day's walk.

Blake looked around, seeing Ruby and Weiss in the distance. She glanced at Yang who, at the moment, had closed her eyes and was resting. Blake gave the two partners a signal, and they gave the acknowledgement gesture. They began dropping jars of sap on the outskirts of the clearing, to which Blake rubbed some one a tree when Yang wasn't looking. Ruby then waved farewell, and she and Weiss darted away to return to Beacon.

Blake joined Yang sitting down, and they began the picnic. Yang was still in good spirits, but she was unsure of why this was happening. "Blake, is there a special reason we came all the way out here for a picnic?"

Blake gave a confused look. "What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my favorite blonde?" She gave her a cat-like expression with a purring sound that made Yang's heart melt. Blake wasn't even wearing her bow, which added to the cuteness. Yang felt bad that she had even questioned her.

"Nothing, I guess. It just seemed different that what we normally do." Their normal leisure activities were walking through town, sitting under trees around Beacon while Blake read to Yang, or just simply cuddling in their dorm. They hadn't gone anywhere in nature yet, for a nice stroll or a picnic. To her, it looked like a step forward in their relationship.

To add to the effect, Blake leaned in and brought Yang into a passionate kiss. She had surprised Yang, who had her eyes open in shock, but Yang relaxed into it. They stayed that way just as Blake's plan started to take effect.

Blake heard something approaching, something _big_, but she made no motion to alert Yang. It was most likely an ursa, as those were common in this part of the forest. It was attracted to the sap the girls had spread around, which would hopefully lead it into the clearing. Blake herself was holding on to some more.

Sure enough, she started to hear a rustling nearby. Yang noticed as well, and separated from Blake when she heard the noise. "Uh oh, I forgot this woods was full of creatures of Grimm. Our nice picnic might be cut short." Blake put on a fake angry face. "It won't on my watch!" She pulled out Gambol Shroud and charged toward the noise. It turned out it was an ursa, just like she had thought. It noticed Blake and reared back and roared.

She ran forward, strengthened her aura, and missed on purpose. The ursa swung, knocking her back towards Yang. She acted like she was a lot more hurt than she really was, staying on the ground and groaning. The look of shock on Yang's face was priceless, but Blake couldn't laugh or it would ruin the effect.

Yang's mind was going crazy. She had just had a nice picnic, after a nice walk, and she was sharing a nice kiss with her favorite faunus in the world, and it had to be interrupted by this stupid monster. Also, no one harms her kitten. She meant no one.

The anger that swelled up within her was more than she had felt in a while. Also, out of no where, one of her golden locks fell to the ground. She didn't know how or from where, but she had just lost something so dear to her. It was secretly Blake, but she wouldn't say anything.

Yang's anger swelled to impossible levels, and then it burst. The ursa had lumbered forward to attack Blake again, but hadn't counted on another individual being there. As Yang set her eyes on the beast, she collapsed to the ground, and then she exploded. The temperature rose about 10 degrees, and the trees around her started to melt. Her irises changed to a bright red, her eyes burning with fury. To finally add to the effect, the ends of her hair caught fire.

Blake saw all of this unfold with glee. Her plan was working. Yang activated her aura, and that ursa had no chance. One punch sent it flying about 300 feet in the other direction, conveniently off a cliff. However Yang's fury was not quenched. She started punching random trees, and looking around for something to fight. Then she saw Blake.

Blake had gotten up, and was smiling at her. Yang was confused as to what she was doing. There was danger around. This was no time to be happy. They could be attacked any second! Then she looked closer, and saw not a look of just joy, but a look of knowing. She calmed down and realized what had just happened.

"You knew, didn't you." She said to Blake. She just smiled even wider. "It worked, didn't it Yang?" Yang walked up to her and pushed her over.

Blake gave her a confused and scared look. "Don't ever, ever let me think you are seriously hurt again. If I were to lose my kitten...I...I.." She looked worried.

Blake jumped up and tackled her in a hug. "It's okay Yang, you fixed your aura, and now everything is ok." They stayed like that and rocked back and forth for a while. She felt Yang shaking, and it seemed like Yang was trying to stop the tears from flowing. She was not going to cry, especially in front of Blake. Yang was supposed to be the strong one. And Blake was fine with that.

They finally separated. Blake looked at Yang and smiled. Yang, still confused, asked her why she was smiling. "Well Yang, we were in the middle of something special before we were… interrupted. I think I'd like to finish what we started."

Yang grinned devilishly. "Blake Belladona, you surprise me more day after day." They both leaned in for a kiss that could have sparked Yang's aura on its own.


	3. Chapter 3: Teaching Fire Safety

Author's note: It took me a while to write the first chapter because I procrastinated. However, when I saw it get good reviews, I wrote the second one the same night I posted the first. Since I was having fun, I posted that and immediately started working on the third. I hadn't thought much about ideas, so I don't think it is as good as the first two, but I tried my best. Also, I didn't want to touch upon the Summer Rose theory in my story, but it sort of just flowed as I wrote. I'm flexible on this theory, so I believe either one. However I had to choose one for the story, so I picked one. Also kind of ruins the point I made in the first chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

As Weiss saw Yang stalking towards her as she was sitting in the library, she knew nothing good could come of this. She didn't care much to spend time with the busty blonde, and they only socialized when necessary. What Blake saw in Yang was beyond her, but she wasn't one to question the faunus. However, Ruby was very similar to Yang in some ways.

Yang walked up to Weiss and put on a sincere but also forced smile. Weiss tried to read what she was feeling, but the taller woman was etching her expression in stone. It was smooth and there was nothing there Weiss could find other than kindness. This still made Weiss uneasy. After standing there for a few seconds, Yang spoke.

"Hey there Weiss! Whatcha' doin'?" Yang was acting cheerful, but deep down she knew she was there for a reason. Weiss was starting to be more open about her relationship with Ruby, and it was time for Yang to lay down the law.

Weiss, however, was unaware of this. She responded bluntly. "Just reading a book." That was, in truth, all she was doing. Yang studied the book and her progress into it for a moment, and then asked. "Mind if I tear you away from that book for a little? I need to talk to you about something."

Yang needed to talk to her about something? It must have been serious then, for Yang's smile quickly disappeared. Weiss decided it would benefit her more to agree to the lilac eyed girl's demands. "I suppose… Where would we be going?"

Yang responded quickly. "Just for a walk, possibly outside. No where far." Weiss deemed that this would be a short excursion, so she agreed. They both stood up and exited the library turning down one of the halls.

Yang cleared her throat and spoke first. "Now Weiss, this may be odd for you to speak about with me, but I need to talk to you about Ruby." Uh oh, this can't be good. Weiss began to get worried. "What about Ruby?"

Yang continued. "I need to talk to you about something I like to call… Fire Safety. I'm just going to put a couple of rules in your relationship, and I expect you to follow those rules."

Weiss was shocked. "You think you can just set up boundaries in something that doesn't even concern you? How dare you!" Her anger was quickly met with a swift, but stern response.

"I don't want to hear it. Ruby is my sister, and it's my responsibility to take care of her. Now I believe you are a responsible girl and can take care of yourself, but I'm not going to take any chances when it comes to Ruby. She is too important to me."

Weiss calmed down a little. "Fine, what are the guidelines of this 'Fire Safety'."

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Well, I'll start by saying that you are Ruby's first relationship, so this is the first time I've had to have this talk. That being the case, we'll start off with some basic rules." Weiss motioned for her to continue.

"Rule Number One. I don't see this happening, but if you break her heart, it ignites the fire. Oh yeah, by the way, igniting the fire is bad. Very bad."

Weiss scoffed at that. "I would never break her heart!"

Yang waved at her to calm down. "I said I don't see it happening, it's just in the rule, just in case. Anyways, Rule Number Two. For now, until I say otherwise, I restrict contact to kissing, hugging, and cuddling. Nothing more."

Weiss seemed to like these rules less and less. She blushed as she said "I wasn't planning on going any further anyways Yang!"

Yang had to smile. "Obviously you weren't planning on it, but Ruby is almost as wild as me, and she has a pretty good puppy dog face, I'd watch out." Weiss could definitely agree with Yang there. Ruby had an amazing puppy face.

"Rule three. Don't let her ask you for large sums of money. I don't want you pampering her, and ruining her sense of value." Weiss rolled her eyes. "These rules don't seem necessary. I wouldn't do any of these things."

Yang shrugged. "Like I said, theses are just in case. Oh! I almost forgot an important one. Rule four. Don't let Ruby have too many sweets, especially cookies. That won't make me mad, but if might make you mad. That rule is just a warning."

"Also, just to stress this, you better not be doing anything behind Ruby's back. If I hear about it before you confess it to Ruby, whatever it is, there is going to be trouble." Yang narrowed her eyes to put emphasis. "Got it?"

Weiss was starting to get annoyed. Yang, who Weiss had considered herself mostly neutral towards, was starting to get annoying. Weiss was getting a feeling Yang could make a worse enemy than a better friend.

Yang's face brightened almost immediately. "Good! Now that that's cleared up, I hope we understand each other. I have to go now to find Blake, see you around!" The fact that the blonde's mood changed from cloudy to sunny so quickly unnerved her. Yang turned left down the hallway and walked back towards their dorm.

Weiss shrugged that conversation off and back around the way she came. What Yang had just told her made her angry, so she was going to find the nicer of the two sisters to calm down. She was probably at the cafeteria eating cookies, but she needed to get her stuff from the library first.

* * *

As the two women walked down the hallway, Blake snuck out of the shadows and began to follow them. She didn't feel good about eavesdropping, but if Yang approached Weiss for a talk, it couldn't be good. She decided that if Weiss were to get into any kind of trouble, Blake would have to be there to calm Yang down.

She was pretty good at eavesdropping, because of her heightened senses. She didn't have to stay very close to the two, so she had no real fear of getting caught. She started to hear the two talking, and she was stunned at how serious Yang was being. Telling Weiss how to treat Ruby? She must care a lot.

The first rules seemed very strict to Blake. Yang didn't seem like the kind of person to be serious about regulations or rules. Of course, she would never let Ruby do anything illegal or anything to put herself in harm's way. Not like she did those things herself. She was responsible, but not strict. There must be something behind these feelings. And Blake was determined to find out what.

As she noticed Yang brightening up, she realized there talk was about to be finished. Blake pulled out her trusty book as a decoy, and leaned against a wall to start reading. She could see her teammates out of the corner of her eye from where she was. Yang had just turned left and walked down that hallway. However Weiss was returning the way they had just come from.

Blake hoped she had blended with the shadows well enough, but alas her hopes were not met. Weiss did always have an attentive eye. She looked at the wall and spotted Blake. She was relieved to find a more… tolerable teammate than the blonde she had just parted with. She wasn't sure when Blake had appeared there, Weiss was sure that Blake hadn't been there before. However she was fond of the color black, which blended in nicely from where she was leaning.

"Greetings Blake, might I ask why you are in a hallway?" It seemed like a reasonable question to ask. Blake had thought of a good response to that question when she noticed she had Weiss's attention.

"Well I was searching for Yang while I was reading my new book. However I got to a good part, and not wishing to bump into anyone in the hallway, I stopped here so I could finish reading." It made sense, some books were so great they could just take you away from reality.

Weiss seemed satisfied with this answer. "If you were looking for Yang, I just happened to be talking to her. She went down that left hallway, looking for you actually."

Blake feigned mock surprise. "Oh no, she was looking for me? Well then I should probably catch her before she goes running all over the school. I guess I will see you later."

She began walking away from Weiss. "Oh, Weiss?" Weiss turned back around. "What exactly were you and Yang talking about?" Weiss flinched. "Oh, um… Yang was just chatting, about… fighting strategies. For the tournament."

Blake saw the uneasiness Weiss had whilst speaking about this subject. Obviously it didn't sit well with her. Blake was definitely going to have to confront Yang about this. She decided not to press Weiss anymore.

"Thank you again, Weiss. I'll see you later." She didn't want Yang to get away, and she could walk pretty fast. She hurried the way Yang went, eager to question her about the conversation she had just had. Following her trail led Blake out of the building into the courtyard in front of the school.

* * *

She found Yang sitting on a bench just watching the sunset. How funny, Blake noticed it was the same bench where they had first shared a kiss. Now, she returned to this memorable spot to confront Yang about something very important, it seemed, to everyone on the team. The past. There was something Yang was hiding about her past that was affecting her decisions, and Blake needed to know what it was.

Yang was absorbed by the beauty of the sunset, and only glanced over at Blake after a couple of seconds. "Hiya kitten, I was just looking for you. However I found the sunset first, so I decided to take a second to admire this wonder of nature." She smiled at her partner, and starting laying on the flattery. "Of course, nature isn't nearly as beautiful as my favorite feline."

Blake put her hand up to stop Yang before she started rolling. "Not now Yang. Right now we have important matters to discuss about something big."

Yang gave her a nervous look. She seemed to have an idea of what Blake meant. "What could you possibly want to talk about that could be that big?"

Blake gathered her thoughts for a second before responding. "Well… today you were walking through the hallway talking to Weiss about your… rules. I happened to be eavesdropping in on your conversation. What you were saying concerned me."

Despite being annoyed that Blake had been eavesdropping, Yang had to smile. "You sneaky, sneaky little cat. I always knew you were capable of being a spy if you wanted too. Well, what did I say that concerned you?"

Blake looked directly into her lilac eyes. Her amber eyes were slightly unnerving sometimes, but Yang held her gaze. "First of all, you approached Weiss about something. That concerned me enough to listen in. Then, you started getting all serious, and very protective of Ruby. It made me think there is something behind that protectiveness, something from your past. I was just wondering what could cause you to be so serious about protecting Ruby."

Yang broke her gaze and lowered her head. "I knew you would question this eventually. I was hoping to avoid this for.. well as long as I could." Blake looked stunned. "Yang, if it is too much to talk about it, you don't have to say anything."

Yang shook her head. "No, you brought it up, using your expert detective skills. I feel it's only fair that I tell you. Remember when we were playing the Q&A game and Weiss asked Ruby her question? Well, it's not that people can't know, we just don't like to talk about it."

She paused, drawing in a breath. "Ruby and I are genetically related, yes, through our father. We have different mothers. I use my father's last name because I love my mother for the gift of life, she has given me nothing else to love her for. That's why my dad left her. She was a beautiful sweet woman, but something in her changed as soon as I was born. My dad was devastated, but he still had me. He moved on and found a new woman, who was even more caring and sweet than my mother."

She looked into the sunset, figuring out a way to phrase the next part of the story. "I was just over one when my parents got the good news, a new baby was on the way. A couple of months after I turned two, Ruby was born. However, as we grew up, she and her mom had a weird relationship. Her mother… was often working, not there for us very often. I was fine, because I had a strong connection with my dad, not used to needing a maternal figure. However for Ruby, this was hard. She was dependent on a maternal figure, which her mother just didn't fill."

Yang started shaking again. Blake realized that is what she did when she tried to stay strong. Yang must have been going through a lot of emotional stress ever since she got with Blake. This made her want to comfort Yang even more, but she wasn't sure how. Yang continued anyways.

"Even when she was around, for some reason, she seemed to care more for me, and I wasn't even her true child. This was not good for Ruby. However, there was one person who kept Ruby going through her childhood. That was Ruby's grandmother, on her mother's side. Her name was Summer Rose. She happened to be young for a grandmother, in her fifties, maybe, and was still a huntress. She was always there for Ruby when she could be, doing all the motherly things her mother wouldn't do. Summer was wonderful, to both of us, accepting me as her own as well. Ruby was always sad when Summer had to leave on missions, and delighted when she returned. However, as we both know, this is a very dangerous job."

Blake knew where this was going already, but she wanted to hear it from Yang, so she could fully understand and feel what had happened to them. This didn't even include Blake in it, but she felt herself start to tear up. No one really understood that Blake was very sensitive. Probably because she didn't project it too anyone except Yang.

"One day, when I was twelve and Ruby was ten, Summer went out on a routine mission. She didn't come back. At least, not alive. I was sad, just like everyone else. It hurt to see someone so kind lost over something so… stupid. However, no one was as destroyed as Ruby. She felt abandoned and lost in a world without the protection she needed. She was never the same. She found it harder to deal with or accept new people. That made it difficult for her to come to a new school of older people. I've always been afraid of seeing her in the state she was during that time. It was horrible."

She looked back at Yang and her frown turned to a slight smile, without any joy in it, which seemed odd to Blake. "Since then, I've had to step in as a maternal figure for Ruby. I've been burden with the task of caring for her and making sure she never does anything bad. I've always been hesitant of encouraging her to seek relationships with others, as she is young and I didn't know if she was ready to allow another person into her life in that way. However, I trust Weiss enough at this point to allow her to try to be with Ruby. But I can't allow her to hurt Ruby like that, ever. It would be on me to help pick up the pieces, and I don't want to go through that again."

She went silent from there on. Her gaze returned to the sunset, and her eyes seemed to water a little, but she still wouldn't shed a tear. Blake wasn't sure what she could say to make Yang feel better, so she just leaned over a brought her into a tight embrace. And they just sat there, not moving, just feeling. However, unbeknownst to the couple, someone was pulling a Blake and listening in to their conversation. And that certain person, after sitting there in stunned silence for a few moments, fled to a tree on the other side of the school to understand what she had just heard. This story weighed heavily of the icy heart of one Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Weiss felt awful. She had just eavesdropped on a private conversation. Even if Blake had done it before her, that conversation was a lot deeper than what she and Yang had spoken of. It also revealed much of the sisters to Weiss that was cloudy before. She understood why they went by last names. Why they didn't talk about family much. And why Ruby relied so much on Yang, and she was so protective of her little sister.

Weiss actually felt for the blonde, whom she normally viewed as a wild brute. She seemed to be dealing with her own burdens, she just did a great job of hiding them. She wasn't as carefree or untamed as Weiss had assumed. She was actually very responsible, and seemed like she would be able to run a family right now if she had too. Weiss gained much respect for Yang right then and there. She also began to understand the rules that Yang had imposed before.

As she got up, Weiss realized that Yang's story had actually caused Weiss to shed a tear. This surprised the icy princess, as she had not shed a tear over anything in a long time. That tear sealed her decision. She would never hurt Ruby in any way as long as she was still alive, if she could. Weiss decided she would help ease the burden from Yang and try to take care of Ruby, but from a different point of view. She would be the person to fill the void in Ruby's life. She would a person that Ruby would love with all her heart and soul.

* * *

As Weiss approached their dorm, she heard that all the other members of her team were currently in there at the moment, and they seemed to be having fun. She walked up and opened the door to see Blake sitting on her bed smiling and laughing, while Yang and Ruby were playing some sort of silly game.

When Ruby noticed Weiss had entered the room, she turned and beamed a smile that made Weiss regret ever feeling annoyed by this girl. She realized this girl was her ticket to a happy life, and she would not let that ticket slip out of her grasp. Weiss thought it was funny that she was paired with Ruby, it seemed almost like fate.

" Weiss! Did you hear what I said?" Ruby was calling to her.

She snapped to attention. "Hmm? Sorry, no, I missed it. Could you repeat it?

Ruby sighed but was still smiling. "I asked if you wanted to join our game? If you play, then Blake can play too! It can be a two versus two game! Ooo! How about partners versus partners!" Ruby flashed another great smile at her own thought.

Weiss grinned at the red girls enthusiasm. She walked over and sat down next to Ruby. "I guess I can play for a while. Does anyone want to explain the rules?"


	4. Chapter 4: I Burn

Note: So, I have been noticing a trend in my stories. They seem to always end up with the setup in the beginning, and then something bad happens to Yang involving Blake somehow, and then I put a happy ending. I'm going to try to shift away from that for a little to add some diversity, unless that's what the people want. I may even focus on Ruby and Weiss for a little. I find that funny because even as I tried to focus from Yang's perspective, the stories have been primarily from Blake's POV. I guess it's just easier. My original idea had been from a first person of Yang, but I threw that out early. Anyways, to sum this up, I'll try to make it not just about Yang all the time, even though she is my favorite. I happen to be wearing her shirt from the RT store as I am typing this. Ermm… Enjoy!

* * *

The day had been going great, that is, until the monkey showed up.

Of all the times for him to show up also, it had to be the day Blake had planned something special for Yang. They had been unable to do anything nice for several days because of school and missions, so they had planned a trip to downtown Vale on a day where neither of them were doing anything.

It had been going smoothly so far. They had walked the city, looking at shops and interesting buildings. They pointed out things they saw that looked cool, and interesting foods they had never seen. They were enjoying all the culture that was exported into the busy city, and all the things they didn't often get to see because of their schedules.

After a while, of course, Yang began to get hungry, so they went to find a place to eat. They settled on a small streetside cafe, with a nice view of the ocean and the stores around them. They were enjoying a nice meal, when Blake began to hear some commotion approaching where they were. She decided not to alert Yang, as they were having a nice afternoon, and she hoped it would avoid their street. Of course it didn't end up like that.

They heard a loud crash, which alerted Yang. She stood up and looked around. "What was that?" Blake shook her head. While she could hear it she wasn't… wait, did she just hear what she thought she heard? If that was the case, they were in for an interesting afternoon. Then a loud string a laughter started echoing down the street. Yang sighed, and asked. "Is that who I think it is?"

Blake nodded. "I am afraid so. Of all the days he could have been causing mischief, and of all the places…" She didn't finish that thought. She began to rise, fearing they would have to help him not get into trouble. As she was standing, a flash of white, blue and gold dashed by. "Hey Blake!" the blur yelled. However, it didn't stop for her and kept running so as not to get caught. As the people chasing said blur passed by, Yang left some money on the table and they dashed away.

From the direction they were following, it seemed as if their monkey tailed friend was heading for the forest beyond the city limits. It would make sense, as no policeman would have the energy to chase someone out there. Also, his agility would allow him to escape anyone easily through the trees. Sure enough, at the ends of the docks, the blur's pursuers gave up chase and turned around. However Yang and Blake weren't stopping yet, and kept chasing him.

When they reached the forest, he started to slow down and rest after that long run. This allowed Blake and Yang to catch up. As they passed into a clearing a little deeper forest, they found him sitting under a big oak tree, eating presumably what he had just stolen. He heard them approaching a looked up, and a smile came to his face. "I knew you two would follow! I'm irresistible!" He grinned even more.

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hello Sun, fancy meeting you here. May I ask, was that food just stolen by you?" Sun smiled and shrugged. "Of course! I don't usually pay for my food. Not like I have much money anyways."

Yang starting looking around the clearing to check their surroundings. She noticed some trash scattered here and there, and what seemed to be a torn sleeping bag on the ground. She looked at Sun. "Are you living here?"

He hesitated and responded defensively. "I might be. Does it matter?"

Blake looked surprised. "You are staying in a random clearing in the middle of the woods, getting by on stolen food and nothing else? Sun, we can always help you."

He shrugged again, calmly replying. "I don't need any help. I'm doing fine on my own."

Blake looked concerned. "But Sun, don't monsters attack you often? This part of the woods is not exactly the safest in the world." She started glancing around cautiously, wondering if anything was watching them now.

Sun returned to his normally cheery self. "Nah, they don't attack. Not anymore, at least. They learned their lesson after the first few were taken down." He brought out his staff and started swinging it around making kung fu noises.

Yang smiled at that. "Still, this isn't the best way to live Sun. Really, we can help you. You are our… well Blake's friend, I guess. To me you're more of an acquaintance."

Sun tried to act like a tough guy, not wanting to damage his pride. "Seriously, I can take care of myself. I've never really had a home. I've jumped from city to city stowing away on ships. Every time I go somewhere new, I camp out nearby until I feel like I need to move. It's not a luxurious life, but it's the life I live."

Blake wasn't satisfied with this answer. "Come on, you could live a much better life. You have to skills to be a true hunter. If you had gone to combat school and applied to Beacon, you probably would have been accepted. I would not have been able to fight off Torchwick if you had not been there."

Sun blushed. Blake was speaking very highly of him, even if he was a 'no good stowaway' who broke the law without question. "Blake, you're making me sound like a hero. I just wanted to help you because you're one of us. I understand what it's like, and why you hid your ears. But I'm not cut out to be a hunter. Helping many people just isn't my thing. I can fight, but I learned to fight because I'm a faunus. You have to stick up for yourself."

Blake was shocked by his words. They sounded selfish, but it also made her want to help him more. His life seemed so sad, with no purpose, and he had so much potential. She was going to find a way to change his mind. Sun was her friend, and Blake was determined to help him. She knew how hard it was to be a faunus, to face your fears and go into public willingly. Blake could do it fine, because of her bow, but Sun wasn't going to be able to hide his tail easily. Besides, it was a large part of him, almost like a second arm. However, Blake had a mission, and she always finished a mission.

Yang, during this entire conversation, was scanning the surroundings uneasily. The woods made her uncomfortable, and if she trusted her suspicions, three people in one spot might attract some creatures of Grimm to where they were. Blake noticed what she was doing, and followed her gaze. She and Sun immediately sprung up, their weapons ready. Sun's in staff form and Blake holding her blade in her right hand. Yang, with her normal senses, didn't see what was going on, but she activated her weapons anyways.

"Blake, Sun, what's going on?" She was beginning to get nervous, as the two faunus were really agitated. Sun's tail was swishing around and Blake's bow was twitching, her ears no doubt trying to listen to whatever was coming. Blake narrowed her eyes. "Beowolves, a lot of them."

Yang scanned the clearing again. "If there is a lot of them, we don't have a lot of space to fight." Blake noticed this and turned to Sun. "Do you know any more open spots nearby? We are going to need more room."

Sun smirked. "Of course, I may have only been here a couple of weeks, but I know these woods like the back of my hand. Follow me!"

He darted into the woods with the girls in pursuit. They ran into a large field, and Sun turned to them. "This work?" Blake judged the field to be about 400 feet from the other side to where they were standing. "It's perfect."

They ran to the other side and prepared for what was about to come. Yang turned to Blake and Sun. "Are you sure you guys want to do this? We can try to run. We're all fast."

Blake shook her head. "They'll just follow us, and we don't want to lead a huge group of Beowolves to the city. No, our only option is to fight. I mean hey, we're all warriors here. Shouldn't be that hard."

However, it would be that hard. Blake had underestimated how many Beowolves were approaching. On the other side of the field, the treeline was shredded to pieces and somewhere around one hundred creatures emerged from the fray.

Blake gasped, and Yang flinched. That was a lot of Beowolves. Blake had fought a lot of enemies before, and now there was three of them, but a hundred? That was pushing it. Yang felt this way too. "Last chance to pull out." It didn't seem like Yang to run from a fight, but I guess she was concerned about losing her favorite kitten, which was sweet of her. But Blake could take care of herself.

"No, we have to do this. Trust me, we can take them." Yang looked her right in the eyes. "But all of them at once?" Blake nodded. Yang looked up to the sky, thinking about something important. She turned back to Blake and smiled, which confused her.

"I believe in our abilities Blake, and I wouldn't want anyway else by my side to fight, but just in case…" She brought Blake into a deep kiss that surprised her. They weren't making any noise, so somehow Sun didn't notice, but they stayed locked together for about twenty seconds. When Yang pulled away, Blake just stared into her eyes. Yang had put more passion into that kiss than anything she had done before.

"I didn't want to imply anything with that kiss. We're gunna make it. That was just in case."

Blake didn't respond, but just stared at her for a second. She then looked backed at the oncoming enemy, filled with a new determination to make it out alive.

She observed the Beowolves right as they reached where the trio were standing, They were a lot smarter than she thought. The whole pack broke up into two groups, one about sixty wolves and the other about forty wolves, as back up. These monsters were obviously very arrogant, almost as arrogant as Yang, if they believed they only needed sixty wolves to defeat them. They were in for a wild ride.

Blake, Yang and Sun stood in a triangle, back to back, as they faced the enemy. Sun immediately changed his staff into two nunchucks, so he could start shooting at the wolves. Yang was firing off shotgun shells left and right, and Blake was spinning through the air twirling Gambol Shroud around her. Things were going well. Beowolves were falling left and right, but the other pack still had not advanced.

Of course, things wouldn't stay that way. There were about fifteen left, and Blake took a second to catch a breath. She glanced over at Yang to make sure that she was ok. Yang was currently shooting at a monster to her left, so she didn't see one sneaking up on her right. Blake realized she had to warn her. She screamed. "Yang! Your right!" Yang ducked and punched the creature back into Sun who shot it in the face. However, that momentary lapse of concentration for Blake had caused her aura to drop, and she was swiped at from the side by one of the beast's claws and went flying.

Yang turned to thank Blake for the warning, but her eyes widened we she saw Blake flying past her, with a large cut on her side. Yang went temporarily insane for a second as she saw the love of her life badly injured. She screamed, drawing Sun's attention to what had happened. Yang couldn't remember what happened next, but Sun told her that her eyes went to their red form, and she demolished the remaining Beowolves very quickly.

As soon as the last Wolf fell, she rushed over to help Blake. The other pack of wolves wouldn't approach, as they were intimidated by Yang, who was occasionally shooting flames out of her hair. She knelt next to Blake, observing the wounds she had sustained. There was a pretty nasty gash in her side, but that seemed to be it. Yang ripped off part of her coat to cover it, and she started trying to get Blake to respond. The black haired girl had her eyes closed and was not responding.

"Blake! Blake! Can you hear me! Wake up Blake! Wake up, please!" She was calling out in pure desperation at this point. However, she was rewarded when her partner slowly opened her eyes to look at the surrounding scene. She then focused on Yang, and a single tear streamed down her face.

"Blake! Can you activate your aura and try to heal this!? Blake!" Yang kept repeating this to her, but Blake looked up and shook her head. "Can't… can't…" Blake didn't finish that sentence. Yang looked up at Sun, who was patiently waiting for Yang to tell him to do something.

"We have to get her back to the city, where she can get treated." Yang realized that would be difficult, as there were forty angry Beowolves just waiting there to tear them apart. "One of us is going to have to stay and fight them."

Sun sighed. "Not to sound cowardly, but I should probably be the one to take her back. I'm more agile, I know this forest better, and I'm probably stronger." Yang stared daggers at him for that last part. "What? It's probably true."

This stirred a laugh from Blake, but the laugh was mixed with coughing. This drew the other two's attention. "Never…" She coughed and looked at her hand, which was stained crimson. "Never tell Yang you're stronger than her."

Yang knew it was the best option to let Sun take Blake back, and he did have logic. Besides, she was probably the best option to fight these monsters. However she didn't want to leave Blake's side, nor leave her with someone else in her moment of need. She looked directly into Sun's eyes and saw the concern and the sadness, the loneliness and the kindness, and the trust. Yang decided if Blake could trust this guy, she could too.

She told him fine, he could go and take Blake to get care, but he should come back immediately to help Yang if need be. He scooped Blake up like she weighed nothing and darted away. Yang turned to face the remaining wolves, who had seen that two foes had left, and this was their chance to strike. However, they severely underestimated an annoyed Yang.

She summoned all the pain, all the grief and sadness, all the bitterness and jealousy, all the physical and emotional pain she could find, and poured it forth into a final assault. As the enemy came towards her, she let forth a battle cry like no other before. Then she charged.

* * *

_"__Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye."_

She reached the first wolf and punched it so hard its skull caved in.

_"__You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time."_

She knocked two more back and began firing off more high explosive shotgun shells.

_"__You were standing too close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July."_

She began madly turning as more and more began leaping at her.

_"__Sending out your army but you still can't win, listen up silly boy 'cuz I'm gunna tell you why."_

She jumped high into the air and the two springing at her collided where Yang had been.

_"__I Burn!"_

She punched one back so it knocked over a large group, and then she shot one in half.

_"__Can't hold me now, you got nothing that can stop me!"_

She was starting to get overwhelmed, as there was still a good twenty left. For the first time in many years, tears started streaming down Yang's face.

_"__I Burn!"_

Then, it all changed when one swiped and took out some of her hair.

_"__Swing all you want, like a fever I will take you down!"_

Next thing Yang knew, there were no more living Beowolves around her. She collapsed face first onto the ground, and just lay there for a while. Yang didn't want to get up, as she was exhausted, but she was worried for Blake, so she tried to move. Then someone started yelling her name. "Yang! Yang! Yang?"

"Over here…" She cried weakly. Sun's face quickly popped into view. The genuine look of concern on his face without a look of sadness made her happy. He asked, "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "Fine… Just a little tired. Blake…?" He cut her off. "She's fine, when I left her, she was on her way to get help." Yang looked up quickly. "You just left her and came to get me!?"

Sun looked confused and then embarrassed. "No, No, No! She's… well you'll see when we get there. Let's just say she's in good hands right now." He offered Yang a hand up.

"Alright, when we get there." She accepted his hand.

* * *

Sun, true to his word, had seen Blake safely transported to the city. He had not, however, been the one to deliver her into the care of medical professionals. That had been Ruby and Weiss's doing. They too had a nice afternoon of hanging out in town interrupted by the monkey boy.

They had been casually strolling around a park close the forest the trio had entered earlier, when the saw Sun running with Blake in his arms. Confused as to what he was doing, the girls stopped him. Before he could say anything, they saw her wound. Weiss drew her weapon, but Ruby stopped her when she saw the look in the Faunus's eyes. Sun then gave them a quick explanation and handed Blake over to them before racing back to help Yang.

When they got to the hospital and found where Blake was, they saw Ruby and Weiss outside the room. Ruby went straight to Yang and brought her into a killer embrace, which Yang gladly accepted. They stood there for a while, Ruby hearing what no one could, Yang's silent tears. Weiss just leaned on a wall watching the two sisters, and Sun stood off to the side, not sure of what to do.

Yang finally asked. "How is she?" Ruby looked up at her taller sibling. "That gash was pretty deep. It took a lot of effort but the doctors were able to close it. She did lose a lot of blood before they stopped it flowing. However, they said she will be alright."

Yang sighed in relief. She then sat on the floor with her back pressed against the wall. However she didn't stay like that for long, because she randomly passed out, her head hitting the floor with a loud

Ruby shrieked and checked to see if she was still alive. Satisfied with the pulse she found, Ruby asked the doctors if they could put another bed next to Blake for her sister, and to maybe have her checked for injuries.

Ruby turned to Sun, who gave her a wink of acknowledgement, said a little farewell, and then ducked out of the hallway to who knows where. Ruby was grateful for his help, and wished he had stayed longer, but she had more pressing matters to attend to. Blake and Yang were still unconscious, so she decided to wait in their room until they woke up she could ask what had happened that day. It must have been pretty crazy, but nothing compared to what she and Weiss had been through. But that was a story for another day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue Mission

They made a bad decision. Of course at time, Team CRDL had no idea it was a horrible idea. However, as they sat in the hospital, recovering from some serious injuries, Cardin realized they had made a terrible mistake. They had just wanted revenge for looking likes fools in front of a crowd. But they had messed with the wrong person. Or the wrong people, for that matter. He decided that going for revenge again would not be a good idea. Oh well, at least they didn't have to go to school for a while. However he would be stuck in the same position with the thought of what happened stuck in his head.

* * *

It had all started about a week ago, when Team CRDL was waiting around in their dorm. They had nothing to do at the moment. They had no one to bother, as the only other team off right now anywhere near them was Team JNPR, and they were done messing with Jaune. Then something had occurred to their leader, Cardin Winchester.

He had been sitting there, but when he moved he felt a sharp pain in his side. The pain was from landing, hard, on his ribs when that stupid blonde punched him across the courtyard. That thought made him very angry, and made him want to seek revenge. There was no way that blonde could get away with embarrassing his team like that. He looked to Russel, who understood, as he had trouble pissing for the week after that.

The two shared their feelings with Sky and Dove, who both agreed, having been punched and kicked by her as well. They started to come up with a plan.

Cardin started. "So, we can't just attack her out of nowhere. If we did, we would get in trouble pretty easily. I don't think there is any way we could bully her, because she would probably attack anyone of us that did. So we need to play mind games. Is she close with anyone in the school?"

Russel replied. "Well, her sister is their team leader."

Cardin smiled. "Good, so we kidnap her sister, and either blackmail her or force her to embarrass herself or something. I don't care what, as long as she suffers."

Dove looked nervous. "That's fine and all, but we could get in some serious heat for kidnapping. What if she just tells someone anyways?"

Cardin waved him off. "Then we fake threaten to do something bad to her sister. She wouldn't do anything if her sister is in trouble. Besides what could one girl do to the four of us prepared if she came?"

Sky laughed, and the men plotted more into how they were going to do this. However, as they were not generally close to Team RWBY, they didn't know that doing anything to hurt Ruby would be invoking the wrath of not just one angry female, but two, for this would infuriate Weiss. And if Yang was mad, Blake would be there to help. They were in for a lot more trouble than they thought. Of course they were too stupid to figure that out anyways. How could kidnapping a person ever solve anything?

* * *

They decided that if they were to try and capture Ruby, it would obviously have to be when she was alone, and hopefully weak or it was dark or something. They decided to put their plan off for a few days to observe Ruby, and see how her schedule worked. They followed her team often to see what they did. Of course Team RWBY took notice of this, but they thought nothing of it, just the boys being stupid in more places than usual.

After about a week of gathering intel, they noticed one key piece of information. Often at night, usually after midnight, Ruby would sleepily walk down to the who knows where to get some cookies from a secret stash. She would walk down, and walk back up sleepily with crumbs all over her face. Somehow her teammates had not noticed. Cardin decided this would be the perfect time to do this. As to how they would execute their plan, Cardin wasn't sure. He didn't want to make this messy.

However lucky enough, Sky had somehow gotten his hands on some knockout gas and gas masks. Cardin had no idea where he could have gotten those from, but he didn't ask questions if it was going to work. He decided to have one person be the lookout every night and if they saw Ruby going for the cookies, they would move in and take her.

That night came several days later, while Dove was on lookout duty. He saw Ruby exit Team RWBY's room, and he alerted the rest of his team. They all quickly woke and Sky got the gas and masks. They moved to the hallway where her room was and they waited. As she walked down the hallway, Sky rolled the containers towards her, and they started releasing the gas. Ruby noticed this and mumbled. "What…?" She then preceded to fall over. They went in, put her into a burlap sack, and began to move her to the secure location they had planned.

* * *

Next morning, Weiss woke up to a warm ray of sun streaming through the windows by her bed. She yawned and sat up, ready for a day of relaxing, as they had nothing to do. She was planning, however, to take Ruby into town for a little adventure. She stood up to greet her favorite red themed girl, but noticed her bed was empty. That seemed odd to Weiss, but it wasn't completely weird. Ruby had fallen asleep in some weird places before. The library, leaning against a tree outside, in the kitchen surrounded by chocolate chip cookies.

Weiss noticed her two teammates were already awake. They were sitting on Blake's bunk, reading a story together while cuddling. Weiss thought that was cute, but she decided to leave them alone. She quickly got changed and started to leave to go find Ruby. Before she walked out though, she thought to ask them if they had seen Ruby.

"Yang, Blake, have either of you seen Ruby this morning?"

Yang looked up at her, and then glanced away in thought. "Hmm… Can't say that I have, she wasn't even in her bed when we woke up." Weiss frowned. If Ruby was the first one up, something was definitely up. She decided to go to the places Ruby would most likely be.

However, Weiss's search was in vain, and so she began to worry. Ruby wasn't cramming an early study session in at the library. She wasn't training on dummies, or just training in the gym. Team JNPR hadn't seen her (She even had Jaune send her a message on his scroll, but got no response), nor was she even anywhere near the cafeteria. That was really strange to Weiss. She decided to convey her worries to Yang.

When she got back to their dorm, Yang and Blake were still there. They were in the middle of sharing what seemed to be a deep kiss when Weiss stormed in, a nasty look on her face. She saw them, but she didn't even act embarrassed and they didn't seem to care. She sat down heavily on her bunk, which did catch Yang's attention. She turned to Weiss.

"Something wrong Princess?" Mockery was not doing well with Weiss's mood. She was nervous and angry at the same time.

"Well, if you must know, there seems to be an absence of a certain girl with an affinity for red. And so when I went searching for said girl, I couldn't find her anywhere, and no one seems to know where she is."

Yang frowned. "Did you check the kitchen?"

Weiss stomped her foot. "Of course I checked the kitchen! I checked everywhere! She was no where, at least on campus!"

Yang began to be worried. She started pacing the room, mumbling to herself. This worried Blake, as she was getting better after almost

losing her favorite Faunus, but now her sister was missing. This would not be good. Yang finally stopped walking. "Alright, Blake and I will help search. You just wait here and uhh… do something else."

Weiss slapped her forehead. "No, I'm going to continue searching, on my own though." She quickly left the room, not wanting to be near Yang anymore.

Yang turned to Blake. "C'mon, let's go. Maybe Ruby was hiding from Weiss to play a game. If so, I can find her easily." She walked out of the room.

Blake started following her. She could tell Yang didn't really believe what she had just said. Yang had just said it to make herself feel better. Blake was starting to get a lot more worried. She was a little worried about Ruby being missing, but she was more worried about how Yang was taking it. She had noticed a change in Yang ever since that fight in the forest.

Yang had released a lot of anger and sadness during that fight, and when she had found out that Blake was ok, Yang was overjoyed. Blake had seen a change in Yang after that. When they had gotten together, bad things started happening to Yang. She had the incident with her aura, talking about her role protecting Ruby, and then almost losing Blake. However, since then things were looking good. This would bring up old pains for her.

Yang was still walking, heading towards the courtyard, with Blake trailing slightly further behind her. She looked around, a look of worry on her face. Blake was still walking towards her, but she noticed something weird. Team CRDL was approaching Yang, and it looked like they were going to get there before Blake, so she diverted her course so she could be behind them and listen in.

Yang noticed them too, and she raised an eyebrow at Cardin.

He smiled back and said. "Looking for something?"

Yang frowned. "I might be. What's it to you?"

He laughed. "Oh nothing, just that I might know the location of what you're looking for."

She gasped. "You know where Ruby is?"

Cardin's grin stretched even further. "Of course I do, I'm the reason she is where she is right now. She won't be returning for a while."

Blake stopped herself from gasping. Yang sat there with a shocked look, that quickly changed to an angry one. "If you do anything to her, so help me God…"

Cardin interrupted her. "Uh uh uh… That's not such a smart idea, threatening one of the only people who knows where the girl is."

Yang clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "What. Do. You. Want."

Cardin pretended to look disinterested. "I'm not sure yet. You embarrassed us pretty bad that time. There will be revenge, all in due time. We'll just have to figure it out. Until then, stay in touch. Then maybe we'll tell you where she is."

Yang's anger was triggering a little bit of a temperature rise. "What if I don't want to cooperate, and go straight to Ozpin?"

Cardin waved his hand. "Well then, something bad happens to the girl, and no one would ever know."

Suddenly Blake appeared behind them in Yang's view. Yang didn't directly look at her, not wanting to bring attention to the Faunus. Blake started making hand motions to ask Yang if she wanted her to follow Team CRDL. Yang pretended to stretch, and while she did she put a thumbs up signal in the air. Blake disappeared into the shadows. Yang had to smile. She was glad she was dating a girl who was a master of stealth.

Yang turned back to the idiots surrounding her. "Alright, but first I need evidence. Go take a picture of her right now and bring it to me tomorrow. Then we'll talk."

Cardin smiled. "I'm glad you could see it our way. We'll be in touch." He snapped his fingers and then he and his team walked away from the school, as if to go into the city. Yang caught a glimpse of a shadow following them, knowing Blake was in pursuit.

Once they were out of sight, Yang immediately spun on her heels and went to go find Weiss. The icy princess would not be happy to hear this.

* * *

"He did what!?" Weiss was full of confusion and anger. No, it wasn't anger. Weiss was furious! After Yang had told her story, Weiss's jaw had dropped. She had saw there on her bed for a few seconds before responding. How could those brutes do such a thing? They could be arrested if Weiss wanted.

Yang tried to reason with her. "Look Weiss, I'm pissed too. This is my little sister. It's my responsibility to take care of her." Yang stared out the window for a second, and Weiss remembering the conversation she had heard calmed down a little, realizing this must be just as hard on Yang as it was on her. The blonde was keeping her feelings inside for Weiss's sake, and she had to respect that. Yang continued.

"But Blake is on the case. She is following them, most likely to the city. When she finds out where they are keeping Ruby, we're going in guns blazing and we're gunna get her out. Hopefully we beat them up pretty well also, make them never mess with Team RWBY again. So why don't we go to the city and see if we can find Blake so she doesn't have to come all the way back here after?"

Weiss sighed and looked at her teammate. She could see all the sadness and grief in Yang and realized it would help the girl if she just cooperated with her. "Fine, let's get going then. How will Blake know where to find us?" Yang smiled.

"Easily." She pulled out a perfume bottle and sprayed it all over her and Weiss, causing Weiss to cough. "What was that for you brute!"

Yang laughed at Weiss's reaction. "Blake knows that smell, we use it in battle sometimes so she can find me. She'll be able to find us wherever we are."

Weiss was surprised. That was actually a really good strategy. Developed by Blake, no doubt, but it still was really smart.

Yang started to walk out of their dorm. "You coming?" Weiss nodded, composing herself before walking out of the room after her. They were going to find Ruby, and then they were going to bring the pain to Team CRDL. They had messed with the wrong group of girls.

* * *

Blake was jumping from building to building, ducking through alleys, and hugging the shadows. She was a master of stealth, and Team CRDL wasn't hard to track. They had made their way to the city and were currently parading through the warehouse district. An easy spot to hide someone. Villains always do it in movies. Blake kept following them to find out which warehouse. She would then go find Yang and no doubt Weiss, both of them would be irate. She would then bring them to wherever Ruby is.

Blake knew that Yang would come to the city to make it easier to find her. She would probably even use the tactic that Blake made with the special perfume they had. Yang was pretty smart when it came to battle strategy.

However, this wasn't the time to think how impressive her girlfriend was. Cardin had just lead his team into a certain warehouse. The warehouse number was weird though, because it was on a weird spinning machine, that started at 160, but then the number kept going down. It would also beep loudly every time it hit 0, and then it would restart. That was really odd to Blake, but it would be easy to find.

She couldn't guarantee that this is where they were hiding Ruby so she went a little closer to listen in.

"Listen up red, your sister knows we have you, now we just have to make a deal with her then you'll be outta here."

A weak mmph was the only reply. She heard Cardin chuckle. "Of course, so we just need a picture of you and we'll be good. So hold still."

Blake could smell Ruby and knew she was in there, so she immediately turned and sprinted towards the city. She headed towards the docks, which were close and where they would probably be dropped off. Sure enough Blake caught the scent of that perfume. She ran down a couple of alleys and spotted the white and yellow girls leaning on a wall.

Yang saw her approaching but made no attempt to move. She simply asked. "Find her?" Blake nodded.

Yang pushed off the wall, and said to Weiss. "Guess it's time for a rescue mission."

* * *

Team CRDL was just sitting around the warehouse and laughing and joking. They hadn't thought anything bad would happen. However out of no where the doors to the building were busted off with so much force they went flying to the other side of the room. The whole team dove to avoid the doors, and when they got up, they saw three figures emerge from the smoke. The three figures were the rest of Team RWBY.

Yang's gauntlets were still smoking, obviously she was the reason the doors were in their current state. She stormed in, a confident smile on her face, ready for a smackdown. Weiss on the other hand, had a look of pure rage on her face, also ready for a smackdown.

And Blake was just there, ready to provide support and make sure no one was killed.

Cardin was stunned. "How did you…?"

Yang laughed. "Because I have the best, most stealthy partner ever, who happened to overhear our little chat earlier." Everyone looked at Blake who smiled at the compliment. Yang confidently continued. "Oh, and Cardin? I've considered your offer, and after much thought, I decided I don't want to buy into your blackmail, and I would take matters into my own hands. So here I… no we are." She smiled at Weiss. "Oh, by the way, you managed to piss off two girls instead of one."

Cardin realized there was a fight incoming, so he drew his mace. Before his teammates could do the same with their weapons, Yang and Weiss had shot Dove and Sky in the face with their weapons, sending them flying back but not killing them, as they had their aura up. Blake threw Gambol Shroud, hard, smacking Russel in the face and knocking him out. Cardin had been expecting a huge fight, but his three teammates had already been incapacitated.

He growled in frustration, and charge towards the girls. He tried to swing at Weiss, but she just put up a glyph to protect her. As Cardin back away from her, Yang once again punched him in the face, knocking him across the room. She then ran up to him and began delivering punch after punch to his abdomen. Yang thought she felt several cracked ribs, so she eased up and stalked back to her friends. Cardin was in major pain, and he saw a way out, so he ran out the back exit, leaving his teammates behind as they had done to him in the Forest of Forever Fall.

Weiss sprinted into the back room and saw Ruby, tied up and exhausted sitting in a chair. When she saw Weiss, she snapped to attention, but before she could say anything, Weiss had tackled her into a hug that knocked the chair over. Yang and Blake jogged in after her, but after seeing the emotional scene before them, they left to deal with the other idiots.

Weiss was sobbing and Ruby was trying to get words out. Realizing Ruby was still tied up, she put the chair upright and used Myrtenaster to cut through the ropes. When Ruby stood up, she tackled her again, but instead of a hug, Weiss brought Ruby into a deep kiss. Ruby was wide eyed at first, but she was too tired to argue, so she close her eyes and accepted this. In the other room, Blake could detect their auras spiking and she could tell how close they were together. She smiled and made some motions towards Yang who began to laugh.

When Weiss pulled back for air, she took a second to actually look at Ruby. She was pretty bruised on her face. She also was hunched over from being tied to a chair for so long. She had deep bags under her eyes. She must have been awake all day.

Weiss finally asked. "Ruby, are you alright?" Ruby smiled. "Fine, now that you're here. That was a nice kiss by the way." Weiss blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you, and then when Yang told me what had happened, I was really scared. I thought they had really hurt you badly."

Ruby rubbed her face lightly, feeling the bruises. "Nothing too bad. Just the kind of injuries time could fix. Cardin didn't look so good though." Weiss laughed. "Yang put a couple of good punches into him." She heard some not so manly screams of pain from the other room. "Sounds like she is doing the same to the others." They heard Yang yell from the other room. "And you tell your leader if you ever mess with RWBY again, we beat you up, and then tell Ozpin how you kidnapped a student, and your butts will be outta here!"

Ruby looked at Weiss curiously. "How did you find where I was?" Weiss patted her on the back. "You can thank Blake for that, but it was a pretty long story. Come one, I'll tell you what happened today while we head home."

She wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist, and she lead her partner towards the entrance, where Blake and Yang were waiting. Ready to take them home.

* * *

All of Team RWBY was sitting in their room, staring at one point in particular, almost as if something was there. To them it seemed like it was. They even spoke to address this thing.

Weiss spoke first. "If you are reading this, you have fallen into our trap. This was a trick to make you believe this was part of the story but it's really the Author's note. Hah ha!"

Ruby started shaking her head and hands. "Don't leave though. The author's note is important! This was just a way to make sure you read it. Right Blake?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Of course it's important, that's why it's there. And so now to deliver this important news is everyone's favorite character Yang!" They all turned to Yang, who had fallen asleep in her chair listening to this boring note. She was snoring softly and occasionally twitching. Blake smacked her forehead.

"Of course, then I'll be delivering the news. The author would just like to say sorry for not posting a chapter in the past two days, but he is American so he was celebrating Thanksgiving on Thursday, and he worked on it today. He wanted to try to shift away from the only Yang/ Blake story format he has been following, so he included more Ruby/Weiss in this. Even some CRDL screen time. He thanks you for your support and hopes you enjoyed that chapter!" Blake smiled and the rest of the girls except Yang waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: A Night to Remember

Yang flipped through the book that Blake had given her, barely reading the pages as she flipped through them. She regretted bringing up that she wanted to be more informed of what Blake was interested in, and the girl had given her one of her sappy love stories and told her to read it. She was having no fun, as reading was not her favorite thing. She liked reading to people, especially Ruby, but this was not her style. However one thing did catch her attention. She got to a part where the couple were fleeing the deadly monster, but as it approached them, the man said to the woman.

"My dear reader, it seems as if you have fallen into my trap again. Yes, this is another author's note, and I disguised it as part of the story to guarantee you read it. I know I usually skip the notes, because I'm such a bad person. I just wanted to make sure you read this, as its important. I just wanted to say a few things.

I apologize for not uploading a story in a few days. I was pretty good on my release schedule before, but this was just ridiculous. I have been stuck on this story for a few days. Well, actually I couldn't even type on Tuesday. I was gone from six A.M. to eleven P.M. for personal reasons. They were not sad, actually I'm quite happy, but it gave me no chance to type. I wasted all of Sunday and Monday reading other stories. Hey, I'm allowed to be a fan once and a while too. This helped me gather some more inspiration for later ideas, though. I should have been more focused on this however, as I have fans who wait for me to release more content. For that, I sincerely apologize.

However, I will say, I did not fully enjoy writing this chapter. While I liked the idea at first, it quickly faded on me, but I didn't want to just give up. I feel like this isn't my best work. This is what I get for trying to make a happy chapter with no strife. But oh well. I usually listen to the soundtrack as I write, and I guess I May Fall was affecting how I write the other stories. I love the song, but the lyrics are quite depressing. Which is why I also love Gold and the remix of I Burn, both dedicated to my girl, Yang.

Here I find myself rambling, as I extend this a lot more than I should. I would like to ask you readers something, though. If you feel, that you have an idea that you would like to see in a story, feel free to leave a review or message me, and I will be happy to consider writing about it. I have many things going on in my life, but I try to dedicate as much time as I can to writing these, to please the crowd. If you guys want to see something, I will gladly write it, so I can make you all happy.

To sum this up, I apologize for taking forever to do this, I didn't exactly feel this chapter, but I have something big planned for the next four, actually, and feel free to pitch your own ideas. I will finish this by thanking everyone for your continued support. It means the world to me in my depressing life. I hope you enjoy this, nonetheless!"

Yang slammed the book shut, groaning loudly. She muttered to herself. "Why does he always feature me in these notes. He knows I hate it. Why can't he get Blake to do it."

She jumped down off her bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. However, what she didn't know, was that her partner was sitting in the back corner of her bunk, and had heard what she said. All Blake did was wink.

* * *

Yang kept looking at the clock. Of course she wanted to get out of class. It was the last class of the day, on a Friday. That meant that tonight, she would be all about fun. Yang hadn't exactly planned anything, but was going to surprise her team. They would be doing something fun tonight, no matter what.

But for now, she had to focus on Professor Port's boring lecture. Yang had a neutral view of the Professor. Sure, he was boring, and weird, and had tried to flirt with her on the first day, that was pretty bad. But he was a kind person at heart, or she thought. He had also found a way to convince Weiss not to be mad at Ruby for her not being leader. And she found the way his belly jiggled a lot to be funny.

At the moment, he was going on some long talk about the dangers of Ursae. Yang didn't need to be told that. She had defeated many Ursae. They were always present at key times. Like when she had needed to fix her aura. And when she had become partners with Blake. Yang had to smile at that.

"And so, make sure never to have anything that smells sweet on you when hunting Ursae. They will smell it, and become interested, wanting to find a snack. When they what they are looking for, but it is in your possession, they will attack to try to get it. They might even try to eat you!" He chuckled, but no one joined him. Yang thought she even saw Cardin flinch at that statement. That made her feel better.

She glanced back at the clock, only five more minutes. She looked over at Blake, who was actually paying attention and taking notes. How the Faunus girl did it, she wasn't sure. Yang was also surprised she was dating a girl who was so smart and actually tried in school. Then again, Blake had other qualities that Yang… desired. Was that the right word? Well, she desired Blake's outer qualities, and she liked her inner qualities. Yang got a devilish smile, thinking more about Blake.

"Ms. Xiao Long! Can you tell me the answer to the question!" Uh oh. She definitely wasn't paying attention, even if she knew the answer. She was stuck in the same situation Jaune often found himself in. If fact, she could see him giggling in the corner. Yang would get him for that, but without hurting him. She simply looked at Blake, who noticing Yang hadn't been paying attention, had written down the answer to the question. This happened often, as Professor Port liked to call on people he thought weren't looking.

She read the paper and repeated. "Well, Ursae usually travels in pairs of two, but they can be seen in packs of up to six creatures. Beowolves, on the other hand, like to travel in larger packs, of up to forty creatures. However this number can be far exceeded." That answer sounded way too smart for Yang, but Port just nodded.

"That is correct Ms. Xiao Long, very good." He went back to droning the class in a boring lecture. Yang gave a smile of appreciation to Blake, who simply winked at her. She then glared at Jaune who had stopped laughing. He realized that there was nothing to laugh at anymore, as Yang had gotten the question right anyways. That made Yang smile. She had gotten the revenge she wanted, ruining his joke.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and everyone started to get up. Yang shot up like a rocket, having packed up a little early. She dashed out of the room, not listening for homework or anything. She could just get it later from Blake. As she was running towards the dorm, she saw a red blur pass by her, and she knew her sister would be at the room when she got there. She glanced back and saw Blake and Weiss walking together, casually chatting and not wanting to rush. Good, that would give Yang enough time to think to think of something fun to do.

When she reached the room, she found Ruby rifling through the room looking desperately for something. Yang grinned, because she knew what it was. Ever since Weiss had found Ruby's cookie stash, she had re-hid it and only gave Ruby cookies as rewards or as a special treat. It was funny to Yang, but sometimes Ruby could get into weird moods when she didn't get her cookies.

Ruby heard someone enter, and turned around to see Yang leaning in the doorway, grinning at her attempts to find the cookies. She simply said. "Don't tell Weiss."

Yang chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it little sis. I would stop your search if I was you. She's on her way back her."

Ruby sighed. She went and sat down on her bed, pulling out her scroll to check for any important messages. Yang leaned out the doorway and saw Blake, Weiss and Team JNPR approaching. They were all just chatting about something that must have been good, because they were all smiling. Yang figured that she could maybe involve the other team if they did something all together tonight.

Sure enough, as Blake and Weiss entered their room, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren followed them in continuing their conversation. Nora waved at Yang, who smiled back. Ren gave a slight nod, which she acknowledged with a wink. Blake went and sat down on her bunk, and Weiss and Pyrrha joined her. Jaune, Ren and Nora went and started talking to Ruby. Yang was left out, but that was good because it gave her time to think.

She came up with a good idea that gave her a devilish smile. Her idea involved everyone, it was entertaining, but it allowed her a time during this activity where she could disappear with Blake and no one would notice. However, she didn't want to come off as bossy, which she sometimes did, so Yang decided to make it a group discussion before proposing her idea.

While she did feel a little interrupting everyone, it was for a good cause. "Hey!" Everyone turned to her. "It's a Friday night, and we've got nothing to do, so why don't we go have some fun tonight?"

She got a mixed reaction. Ruby, always excited to do something fun, especially when Yang was the ringleader, jumped up and smiled. Blake just rolled her eyes and grinned. She knew nights out with Yang could be fun or crazy, or even both. Nora looked just as excited at Ruby, her eyes wide with wonder. Jaune looked a little uncomfortable, but Pyrrha gave him a look that made him put on a fake smile. She obviously wanted to do something fun. Weiss and Ren both looked like they did not want to be a part of this.

Pyrrha spoke first. "What did you have in mind?" Yang grinned. Of all the girls to ask that, Pyrrha seemed like the least likely, which made Yang happy. She told them this. "Well, I have an idea in mind, but I will allow anyone with ideas to pitch in first."

Nora threw out her idea first. "Oooooo! What if we go… to uh… a nightclub!"

Yang immediately shook her head. "Nope." Everyone in the room agreed. Weiss and Blake didn't like being around that many people, nor were they fans of dancing. Ruby was too young. That wasn't Pyrrha's thing. And even though Jaune and Ren had some crazy dance moves, they didn't like to show them publicly. Nora looked disappointed, but Yang wasn't going to do that. No matter what.

"There is only one good nightclub in town, trust me, and I'm not allowed to go there."

Nora looked confused. "Why aren't you allowed there?"

Yang looked at Ruby, who instantly knew what she was talking about. Yang glanced back at Nora. "Let's just say that I may have angered the manager, and something bad happened there. For everyone's safety we can't go there."

Everyone silently was relieved. No one had like that idea, any Yang had made it impossible to go. Yang decided to see if anyone else had any good ideas. "Anyone else like to pitch in?" No one said anything. "Of course. Then I guess you want to hear my idea?" They all nodded.

"Well then, my idea was… that we go see a movie!" She spread her arms and put on a silly smile. Everyone just stared at her. "Nothing? Really?" Ruby asked. "Well, what movie did you have in mind." Yang looked at her. "I heard that Sarge was still in theaters. It might not be so packed, considering just about everyone has seen it."

That got everyone's attention. Sarge, a Red Vs. Blue Movie, made by RoosterTeeth Productions and MJC productions, was the most successful movie ever in the history of movies. It was based off of the popular TV show, Red Vs. Blue, which was the most watched TV show ever. Everyone on the planet loved Red Vs. Blue, so it was a very good suggestion.

Everyone nodded at her idea. Yang had multiple reasoning's for it though. She loved movies, and she loved the movie they were going to see, but she was more interested in one thing. Movie theaters were dark, and if the theater wasn't packed… well Yang could have some fun.

She clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then, let's get going, cause it seems like everyone is in agreement." A thought occurred to her. "Umm… When we get to Vale though, the movie theater is pretty far away from where we would end up. I mean, I have my bike, which can seat 2 comfortably." She winked at Blake. "And 3 uncomfortably, and possibly illegally." She looked at Ruby, who smiled back. "How would everyone else get there?"

Jaune shifted where he was standing, scratching the back of his head. Pyrrha looked around for any other ideas. Ren and Nora exchanged a glance, but said nothing. Weiss made a suggestion. "Couldn't we just walk?" Yang shook her head.

"It would take to long, and the movie would probably be over. I checked and they have one showing tonight, and we could make it if we drove."

Oddly Ren spoke up. "I actually have a car in Vale, nearby where we would be dropped off, but it only has four seats." He exchanged a look with Yang, who was confused, but she then smiled at her realization. Weiss began looking around. "Are you saying I would be the only one left behind? Are you serious!?" She started to get really fumed, but then Yang burst out laughing, enough to make her fall to the floor.

Weiss was getting even madder. "What are you laughing at you brute! Are you happy that I would be left behind!" Yang was wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Those were the only acceptable kind for her. "I'm not laughing because you would be left behind, I'm laughing because of you not noticing an obvious fact."

Weiss looked confused. Yang kept going. "What kind of car would only have four seats? Of course it had five. Ren was just joking and you bought it." Yang went back to laughing uncontrollably, to which Ren joined in. Everyone else just started giggling once they caught on. Weiss had an embarrassed look on her face.

Weiss played off her mistake. "Well, if we have transportation let's get going! We don't want to miss the movie." She grabbed Ruby and raced out the room. Yang, taking that as a challenge, pushed over Jaune and yelled. "Last one to the ship is… uh… less cool than everyone else!" She dashed forward at full speed, hoping to catch and pass her two teammates.

* * *

When they got to the movie theater, it was actually pretty deserted. Yang had predicted this, however, because something else important was going on. The Achieve Men were in town, and they had a concert going that night. Yang would have definitely gone, but the tickets were too expensive for four people, and she didn't want to not include anyone. Nor did she want to ask Weiss for help with that.

They walked in and bought their tickets for Sarge, and moved to the snack bar. Ruby's eyes lit up as she walked past all the sugary treats she could get, but Weiss reigned her in before she could grab any. Ruby tried to give Weiss her signature puppy dog face, but the heiress wasn't having any of that. She bought her a large popcorn and a drink and dragged Ruby to the theater.

Everyone else just got their food and walked after the two partners ahead of them. They found their theater, and Yang hoped there would be barely any people like she had promised. She was rewarded when they entered, and there was not a single other person inside. She grinned and dragged Blake to about halfway up the seats, and they plopped themselves down. She didn't plan on sitting there, but they did it for image purposes.

However, she wasn't counting on Ruby and Weiss sitting next to them, as well as Team JNPR sitting to Weiss's left. She looked at Blake, who had already realized her intentions. Blake gave her a wave, as if to say "I got this." Yang hoped she had a good plan, because she knew something that Weiss didn't: Sitting next to Ruby in a movie with large, sugary snacks was never a good idea. Yang looked back to her partner and whispered. "If you're going to do something, wait until a little after the movie starts, hopefully when no one is looking." Blake smiled. Oh, she had a great plan in mind.

The lights began to dim as the trailers ended, signaling the start of the movie. Ruby was bouncing up and down, very excited to see this movie. Yang was pretty sure she had seen it already, but Ruby did love RvB. Her silver eyes were full of wonder, and she was trying to shift some of her enthusiasm to Weiss, who seemed slightly bored already. She giggled and looked back to Blake, but was shocked when she saw her partner was gone. Yang shrugged, because she knew Blake was just figuring out her plan.

The movie started, and everyone immediately shut up. However, after about five minutes, there was a loud noise to the left. Everyone turned that way in surprise, except for Yang, who had a hand cover her mouth and was forcefully dragged from her seat. Seeing nothing, her sister turned to Yang to see if she saw anything, only to notice that the blonde was gone. She looked around for her golden locks, easily visible in a theater, but they were absent. She shrugged and went back to watching the film.

In truth, Ruby should have been able to see her sister. She was all the way in the back left of the theater behind everyone. However, her figure was currently covered because one raven haired girl was sitting on her lap. Yang was smiling devilishly, seeing that she was having more and more of an impact of Blake. Before she could say anything, though, she was brought into a kiss by her girlfriend, and they stayed that way for a while. Not that Yang minded, this was her plan anyways.

They kept going, glad to have this extended time together. Nothing went further than kissing and hand movement, but it felt amazing. While Yang would like to go further, always envisioning Blake in ways the Faunus would be uncomfortable with at the time, she managed to keep her composure. The blonde loved observing the curves of Blake's perfect figure, and she savored running her hands over them as she held Blake close.

Lucky for them, no one had noticed or cared enough to actually search for them. During a brief moment of separation for air, Yang glanced at her friends. Nora was laughing, and trying to encourage Ren to join her. Yang couldn't see his face, but she assumed that he was just smiling and humoring her happiness.

Pyrrha seemed to be on Jaune's shoulder, making the boy very tense and awkward. They weren't a couple, but everyone saw the signs that Pyrrha was projecting. Jaune just didn't make any moves, which confused everyone else. Yang and Pyrrha had talked lengths about this, as Yang vanquished her fears stating that Jaune was just an oblvious idiot, but a lovable idiot at that. She had continued with her attempts, making some headway, but Jaune still wasn't getting the message. Yang figured she could help with that.

She glanced at her teammates last, noticing a cute scene. Weiss and Ruby were holding hands, with the Ruby leaning on Weiss in the same way Pyrrha was leaning on Jaune. This wasn't a romantic movie in the slightest, but they just enjoyed each other's company.

Their relationship wasn't as intimate as Yang and Blake's, but the love between them was almost as strong.

Before Yang could even let out an 'aww' to the cute scene she saw, Blake was on her again, which brought Yang's attention away from her friends and to her favorite kitten. Yang decided if her partner was going to be so pushy for once, she would test her will. She put her arms around Blake's waist, rubbing her figure again. She her Blake purr, but she kept moving her hands slowly lower and lower. As she reached the breaking point, she opened her eyes. Blake seemed to notice, and her eyes flew open. Her amber orbs stared into the lilac eyes of her counterpart. She raised her eyebrow, and Yang couldn't help it. She separated from Blake and burst out laughing. Blake shoved her hand over Yang's mouth so her friends wouldn't find their hiding spot.

"Yang, honey, what exactly were you doing?" She had a tint of annoyance in her voice.

Yang grinned fiendishly. "Testing you!" Blake rolled her eyes.

"I know that was I did was sort of… rebellious for me, but that doesn't mean that I was taking a step closer to… that point. I just figured that since I was stealthier, it would be optimal for me to get us out of there." Leave it to Blake to think of an escape strategy, when probably no one would have cared if they left.

Yang sighed and glanced at the movie, visibly disappointed. "Oh well, maybe another day." Blake smiled.

"That day will get closer, if one blonde decides to be patient for me." Yang immediately whipped her attention back to Blake and her jaw dropped.

"Err...err… Yes! My sweet kitty cat! Whatever you want!" Yang eagerness made Blake smile. They returned into the embrace they had previously been in, and Yang was still loving every moment of it.

* * *

When the movie ended, everyone was very satisfied. It had been a great movie, satisfying Nora, Ruby and Jaune's desire for action, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss's desire for drama. No one knew Blake and Yang's opinion of the movie, but of course they hadn't been watching, unbeknownst to the rest of the group. They didn't tell them where they had been, just that they had been present. Since they were so silent, no one else delved into what they could have been doing.

They exited the theater in several small groups, with Ren and Jaune talking about something important, because they wore serious expressions. Nora and Ruby skipped ahead, playfully shoving each other from time to time. Pyrrha and Weiss chatted casually about school and other things. Yang and Blake followed behind everyone else, holding each close, not wanting to leave that position. Pyrrha glanced back and saw them. She smiled and nudged Weiss, who also looked back and rolled her eyes. Weiss wasn't sure about everyone else, but she knew what the two had been doing. She wouldn't say it out loud, however.

When they got to where the vehicles were parked, Nora and Ruby ran to their respective vehicles, eager to return home and chat more about the movie they had watched. Yang smiled and directed Blake, who looked very sleepy, over to her bike. Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Weiss made their way over to Ren's car. Weiss glanced at Ruby, who smiled, so she returned the gesture. She entered the car and watched at the bike sped ahead with the crazy blonde hooting and hollering in the wind, her hair flowing wildly behind her. How she ever got a license was beyond Weiss.

When they got to the ship, Weiss realized how close they could have been to being stuck in Vale for the night. Yang had timed it so when the movie ended, they had twenty minutes to make it back to the ship, which was the last one for the night. They had made it in fifteen, with Ren trailing behind by two minutes. Weiss was too tired to be angry, however, as it was very late and she wanted to go to sleep.

They sat down, with Blake lying with her head in Yang's lap in case she fell asleep. Weiss herself leaned on Ruby, who didn't protest, because she enjoyed the feeling of the ice princess's head on her shoulder. Jaune sat down farthest away from the window, staring down and breathing deeply in and out. Pyrrha held him, trying to comfort Jaune, to see if he could actually make it through this ride with vomiting.

Ren and Nora were standing at the window, staring at the city as they gained more distance from it. As Yang watched them, she began to feel happy. They were the closest friendship of a boy and girl without it being a relationship that Yang had seen before.

She envied them a little, but Yang was also plain happy for them.

They made it back the academy without an incident from Jaune, which everyone celebrated. He awarded his praise to Pyrrha, who had kept him unfocused by discussing the movie with him. He hadn't even remembered they were in a moving vehicle until they landed. She was still proud of him, however, which brightened Jaune's mood.

As they got back to their dorms, everyone was in high spirits. Their leaders unlocked their respective doors, and smiled at each other as they walked in. Weiss quickly followed Ruby, giving a small wave to Team JNPR. Ren and Pyrrha ducked into their room with a small nod, grateful for the night they had just had. Blake, Nora and Yang were the last one's left in the hallway. Blake crossed the threshold, just as Nora said something that Yang was waiting for.

"We should toooootally have more nights like this, where we just hang out and have fun!"

Yang grinned from ear to ear, speaking loud enough so everyone could hear. "Of course Nora! We're definitely doing this again. In fact I already have something planned for next time!" She said it in a dramatic fashion to add to the wonder in Nora's wide eyes. Before she revealed what her secret was, she dashed into her room and jumped straight up to her bed, with Blake closing the door behind her.

Yang rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as everyone got ready for bed. She sighed in happiness, reflecting on the night they had just had. She was happy that she spent it all with Blake, even if had slightly wanted to see the movie. She could probably just ask Ruby, who would give her a full, detailed explanation. Yang smiled as the sweet lull of sleep began to take her. Another successful idea from Ms. Yang Xiao Long, fun idea extraordinaire.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice Part 1

It was Friday again. It had been a week since they had their movie night, and Yang had already planned a new idea. She was the extraordinaire, by the way. However her new idea didn't even require them to leave campus. Besides, it would get a good laugh out of everyone. Or, at least she thought it would.

She was currently sitting in her room with the rest of her team, as usual when they had nothing to do. Weiss was cleaning Myrtenaster with elegance, making sure the weapon was in top shape. Ruby was scrolling through her tablet, checking messages and team updates. And Blake, of course, was reading.

It was a weird book, as Yang had observed. It was title 'This isn't what you think it is' which made no sense to Yang. Blake explained that it had double meaning, as to relate to the story and something about it not involving an 'author's note'. The book was about reader's thinking there was a trick approaching, but there really wasn't and they should just keep reading. Yang had lost her interest very quickly after that.

As she looked around at her teammates, she considered their options. They were all dressed, but they weren't going anywhere, nor did they have to go anywhere to execute her idea. She mulled over inviting JNPR or not. However, she remembered her promise to Nora and decided to keep it. She opened her mouth to speak.

"No." Yang paused, glancing at Weiss. The icy female had immediately shot her down, before even sharing her thoughts. That got Ruby and Blake's attention, who then looked to Yang. She restored her confidence, and tried to speak again.

"No what Weiss? You didn't even know what I was going to say?" She tried to add a pouting face with that, but she was never as good as Ruby was. Weiss sighed.

"Well, seeing as how it is a Friday night, we have nothing to do, and you look awfully bored, and bringing to mind your promise to Nora, you were obviously going to propose an idea of something to do tonight." Yang was stunned. Weiss had figured that out pretty quickly.

She put more effort into her puppy face. "Please…." Weiss shook her head. "Yang, I'm not in the mood tonight. I'm tired and I don't want to do anything."

Yang continued to try to plead her case. "But Weiss… It'll be fun, and we won't have to leave the room." Suddenly the door was flung open, revealing a girl with wide eyes.

"I was walking by, and I heard someone mention fun, and I remembered it was Friday. Are we going to do something fun?" Nora immediately looked at Weiss, adding to the puppy dog effect. Weiss still kept her composure

"Nope, no way. I will not deal with this tonight." Yang decided it was time to pull out her final trump card. She hopped off her bed, walked over to her sister and whispered something in her ear. Ruby's eyes widened. She then turned to Weiss, adding the final and most powerful face to the effect. Weiss's face softened. As much as she wanted to, Weiss could never resist Ruby's puppy face.

Weiss sighed. "I guess…" She started with, choosing her words carefully. "That maybe, having some fun tonight would be acceptable. But I am not going anywhere, breaking any rules, or doing any physical activities."

Yang nodded. "Of course, of course. I had a good idea that we can do even from this room! Nora, would you mind getting your team?"

Nora bounced up and down excitedly, was about to respond, but she simply dashed across the hall to retrieve the other members of her team. Yang giggled. Nora certainly had an excess of energy.

Yang got up and walked over to Blake. She pressed their foreheads together, teasing her a bit before saying. "This idea I have, may involve some storytelling, and those stories may be a bit embarrassing, if you are okay with that." Blake just nodded and replied. "Bring it on."

Yang was proud of her partner. She was beginning to break out of her shell, little by little, due to Yang's influence. Of course, Yang's influence could also lead to more dirty decisions, she hoped, or leading someone else on the team to enjoy terrible puns, which no else had grown a taste for. Well, they weren't terrible to Yang, but everyone else argued strongly that they were. She wasn't sure why they felt that way.

Nora bounded back into the room, dragging Ren who seemed less than pleased. She was followed by Pyrrha and Jaune, who were laughing about the way Ren was being dragged along. Once everyone was in the room, Yang got started.

"Alright everyone, listen up and gather 'round." She pulled out a table from a closet and set it up in the middle of the room. "We are going to be playing a game on this very fine Friday night." Ruby's eyes widened at the thought of having a 'Game Night' even though she didn't know what it was. She was about to ask but Yang ignored her. "It will be a very simple game, but it will be fun anyways. It only requires this table and…" She reached down and pulled out a beer bottle. "This!"

Weiss gasped. "Yang, did you chug that just so we could play our game! You know we aren't supposed to do that! We're only seventeen!" Yang glanced down, confused, and laughed.

"No silly, I didn't drink this. You would have noticed. I just found this empty bottle, and these are perfect for what I want to do." Weiss looked relieved, until Yang set it on its side and spun it around.

Weiss glared at her."No Yang, we are not playing spin the bottle!" Yang shook her head.

"It isn't spin the bottle, stupid. This game has rules, but I just thought letting a bottle make the choices was a fun idea. Can I explain the rules before everyone starts freaking out?" They all nodded. "Good, then let's start. As you most likely have figured out, spinning the bottle will choose a player. However, rounds will require two players, so they bottle must be spun twice. Once to pick a player, and the second to pick a target." Jaune raised his hand.

Yang in turn raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Jaune" Her twisted her hands together nervously. "Umm, but what exactly are the rounds? What is the goal of the game?" Yang got a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Well Jauney boy, this will be a fun game. I like to call it 'Breaking the Ice'. The purpose is to tell stories about other players. However, not just any story, but funny or embarrassing stories! Whoever the bottle lands on first has to tell a funny story about the second person it lands on! If they fail to do so, they lose. Whoever is the first person to not have a funny story told about them loses." They sat there, digesting the rules for a moment. "Any questions?"

No one spoke, so Yang continued. "Alright, good. If we all understand, let's get started, shall we?" She spun the bottle, hard. It took about ten seconds to stop spinning, deciding to land upon the cloaked girl, her silver eyes wide with wonder. "Ooo, I wonder who I'm going to talk about." Yang shrugged, and spun it again. To her dismay, when it stopped spinning, it had landed on her. Yang paled.

Ruby smirked at Yang's reaction. "What's wrong Yang, scared about playing your own game?" Yang shook her head. "Nope, I'm just worried because the girl I've known for fifteen years of my life and has heard practically everything embarrassing in my life is about to tell a story about me." Ruby's smile expanded even more.

"Well my dearest sister Yang, worry not! I shall be recounting a tale that existed on this very premises!" Yang paled even further, understanding where Ruby was going with this. "You wouldn't…" Ruby laughed. "Oh I would Yang. I would." She turned to the rest of the gathered party.

"Dear friends, since Blake and Weiss already know this story, it will be more entertaining for team JNPR. However I will recount the tale nonetheless! I would like to present to you, the story about the time we thought Yang was infatuated with none other than… Jaune!"

* * *

They had noticed a weird change in Yang recently, and it was concerning her whole team.

She had recently taken an odd interest in someone. It was odd, because that someone was… Jaune. What!? Jaune!? Yep. That's why it was so odd and confusing to her team. It just didn't seem like Yang to be interested in him.

Ruby thought back to their initiation. When she had seen Jaune in his onsie pajamas, she had found that weird, commenting simply with "Eww…" And later, when they talked about Jaune being her friend, Yang had hesitated before saying that Jaune was nice, seeming like it was hard to find that word.

Now, however, she had most of her attention directed towards the boy. Ever since he had been getting better with Pyrrha's training, Yang had taken an interest in him. She exhibited odd behavior when he was around. She would stare at him with lust in her eyes, especially if he even happened to be shirtless. Small smiles would appear on Yang when he passed by, and she would become lost in thought. No one knew exactly what she was thinking, though.

Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. Yang had been like this for about two weeks, and Jaune was starting to take notice, even with how oblivious as he is. He didn't know what Yang was doing, just that she always seemed to be around him. Ruby decided to talk to Weiss and Blake about this.

"Umm… guys, have you noticed Yang acting weird lately?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Of course you dolt! Who hasn't noticed, well except for maybe Jaune."

Ruby grinned. "Of course he wouldn't notice. It's Jaune. He may be nice, but he is a little… thick."

Blake looked nervous. "So… you think she likes Jaune?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like her to like a close friend." Blake cringed. "Especially… Jaune. Her opinion of him was pretty low when we first met."

Ruby didn't mean to speak ill of Jaune. He was one of her best friends. She may even have some more, well, feelings for him, but she wasn't sure. She also had some conflicting feelings for someone else, who she shouldn't like so much, but Ruby couldn't help it. It was really confusing, and she was having trouble deciding.

Weiss smiled. "Well, if we aren't sure, why don't we just ask her?" Blake actually laughed. "You might get beat for it though."

Weiss waved her hand to dismiss Blake's comment. "I don't think Yang could even hit me if I was ready. But that does sound like a good idea, shall we go find her?"

Blake nodded, but Ruby just looked worried. She sort of didn't want to know how Yang really felt. However, she had no choice but to follow when her two teammates walked out the door looking for the blonde brawler.

* * *

The found her outside in the fields just wandering around, not doing anything in particular. When Yang saw them approach, she smiled and walked towards them. She cheerfully called out. "Hey everybody! What's going on?"

They didn't say anything at first, so her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Blake and Weiss exchanged a look, but Ruby spoke first. "Yang… uh… we wanted to ask you something about… some things we've noticed about you recently."

Yang raised her eyebrow but didn't speak, instead letting Ruby continue. "Well… you've been acting very odd lately, like a lot. But this only happens in certain times…" She paused before continuing. "It seems like you only act weird around Jaune. So we were wondering, do you like him or something?"

Yang gasped at that statement, but she then blushed. She didn't mean too, but the others didn't know that, so they assumed they were right. However Yang denied these accusations anyways. "I certainly do not like Jaune! Where would you ever get that from!"

At this point, Blake and Weiss were giggling. Blake voiced her opinion. "Well Yang, every time he is around you always stare at him, with a look of lust in your eyes, as if you want him. And you seem to be trying to get closer to him, which is another reason we were suspicious."

Yang started to get mad. "Well I'm not! I don't haven't any interest in him!"

Weiss simply said. "Oh come now, you are absolutely head over heels for him. It was way too obvious to us." She laughed and Blake joined in, but Ruby looked nervous. She knew Yang too well, and teasing her would get them nowhere.

Sure enough, Yang started shaking. Her hair started to get brighter, and she closed her eyes. When they reopened, Yang's irises were red. Ruby started to back away, but her friends were too busy making jokes at Yang. Ruby saw Yang activate her gauntlets and start walking towards Weiss. That made Ruby turn and sprint away.

Weiss turned to see the blonde girl's reaction, but all she saw was a fist. Suddenly the icy princess was flying through the air across the field. Blake whirled around in shock, and saw Yang standing there with her fist extended, a furious look on her face. As Blake had predicted, they had pushed Yang too far.

She reached back and pulled out Gambol Shroud and readied to resist her partner's rage. However, she severely underestimated Yang, who quickly struck, knocking over Blake, stealing her weapon, and picking her up. Suddenly Blake was being carried across the field towards Weiss's position, where she was out cold. Blake tried to slip out of Yang's grasp, but the blonde held onto her like her life depended on it.

When they got to Weiss, Yang set her down and started doing something with Gambol Shroud. Before Blake thought to react, she was tied together with Weiss by her own ribbon. She tried to break free, but whatever Yang did made it very tough to break her bonds. She locked eyes with Yang, whose eyes were still glowing red but looked more calm, and Blake figured she was in for a rough day.

Right as Blake thought that, Yang took off towards the school, carrying the two over her shoulders like it was nothing. They dashed towards the dorms and went straight inside. She flew up the stairs and went to their room. Yang opened the door, threw the two onto Weiss's bed, and tied them to it with some rope. Blake had no idea where the rope came from, but she didn't have time to ask, as Yang ran out immediately, possibly to chase her sister. Blake started on working on a way to escape.

* * *

Ruby had fled the scene, hoping to avoid her sibling's rage, at least until she calmed down. She ran and ran, not really going anywhere in particular, just somewhere the blonde wasn't. She was rounding the back of the school when she heard the footsteps. Heavy footsteps, following her. There were some other sounds that frightened Ruby. Cracking knuckles, shotgun re-chambering, punching holes in walls. Yang was going to reach her soon.

She decided to find a place Yang couldn't get too. She ran all the way around the school until she found a door. She went inside and started climbing stairs, attempting to reach the top spire. When she got there, Ruby decided that was a bad idea. She was going to have to jump.

However, as she was launching herself over the side, two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back. She was thrown (gently) to the ground, and Crescent Rose was ripped from her grasp. She looked up staring into the irate eyes of her sister. She covered her head, expecting the worse, but after about a minute she looked up. Yang was gone, but the door was closed. When she tried it, it was locked and most likely blocked on the other side.

Ruby sighed. She couldn't exactly jump now, not having her sweetheart to help her slow her fall or land. Yang had planned that smartly, so now all Ruby could do was wait. She sat down, wrapped herself in her cloak, and dozed off.

* * *

Yang had finally calmed down. As she was walking back to her dorm, her angry suddenly just left her. She probably should have just explained her interest in Jaune, but no one would believe why she really cared. Oh well, it was too late now. Blake and Weiss were tied up in their room, and Ruby was locked on top of the spire. Maybe that was a little harsh, and her sister hadn't really included herself in the jokes they were making, but Yang wasn't really thinking clearly. Yang decided a hour or two of solitude would be good for Ruby.

She made her way back to her dorm, deciding she would deal with Blake and Weiss when she got there. Yang was shocked though, because when she got to their room, the door was open, the room was slightly torn apart, and her teammates were missing. She stepped in cautiously, but that was her first mistake.

She looked around the room, but saw nothing. The books had fallen off the shelf by Weiss's bed, and the sheets were ripped off. It seems like they fell off the bed and grabbed the sheets, bumping into the shelf while they fell. As to how they broke her aura powered knot, which she had learned to do from a special teacher, she wasn't sure. Weiss was crafty, though, and Blake knew some weird things.

She was observing a trail of shed hair when the door slammed shut behind her. She whirled around and saw the two missing people, weapons drawn, devilishly smiling at her. She began to get worried, because she wasn't fuel by anger anymore, and she didn't want to ruin her room. They started approaching her, with Blake extending her ribbon to show how they would get their revenge.

* * *

Ruby was beginning to get bored. She woke up quickly from her nap, as it was a very uncomfortable position. She had paced around the spire, seeing if there was anyway to get down. Seeing none, she sat back down and began pondering how she would get out.

She hoped Yang would remember that Ruby was up here. She knew Yang was forgetful, but when it came to Ruby she rarely let her be in danger. After about ten minutes, she remembered one key thing. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. How was she so stupid that she forgot that! Ruby facepalmed. That would have made her escape much easier.

Ruby sent a message to Jaune, asking him to tell Blake and Weiss to come get her. She also told him to ask Yang where she was. She didn't want to tell him where she was, as that would raise suspicion from him and Yang would kill her if Jaune got involved somehow.

She got a response from Jaune saying he would do that right now. Ruby sighed in relief. He hadn't asked any questions, not seeing anything wrong with what she said. Ruby sat back down and just waited, not sure of what else to do.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, she heard some noise behind the door. It sounded like big objects being moved, and a lock being cut. The door swung open and Ruby stood up. Weiss and Blake walked in, smiling. Ruby figured they had gotten their revenge for whatever Yang had done to them, and retrieving Ruby was the final victory.

Blake nodded towards the door, and Ruby followed them back down. She wanted to ask what happened, but she figured the two would explain. Weiss finally decided to explain what happened. As they walked through the polished halls, Weiss told Ruby of how they were tied up and Blake formed a way to escape. She understood Yang put an enchantment on the knot, and Weiss used some spare dust to break the bond. They then knew Yang would return, calmed down, and they exacted their revenge and left her in the room. However, neither of them knew where Ruby was, so they were relieved when Jaune came to them with a message from her.

Ruby found that story slightly humorous, especially when Yang had tied them up, but one thing specifically bothered her. She voiced her concern to the other two.

"That's fine and all, but technically didn't you start this all by accusing Yang of liking Jaune, so you had no reason to exact revenge. Her tying you up was her way of getting revenge."

Weiss shook her head, but Ruby cut her off before she could speak. "If that's the case, then she'll probably be seeking revenge back to even the score. You should be prepared, because when she holds a grudge, her revenge is a little extreme."

As she said this, they had just walked into the dorm room. Blake and Weiss gasped, running over to Yang's bed. They had tied her up with the rope Yang used on them, but she was gone, and the window was open. Weiss's jaw clenched as she approached the window.

Yang was on the loose and coming for them.

Blake and Ruby walked up and looked out the window with her. They figured Yang would come back through the door, so all they had to do was wait. However, they severely underestimated their blonde teammate. They all walked back to the certain of the room, where something heavy fell on them and knocked them all down. Suddenly they were all tied up and thrown against the wall. Blake groaned. It was happening again.

Weiss was fuming at this point. She was not some simple person who was just tied up and thrown around. She could not be treated like this. However her weapon was confiscated and she couldn't move her arms, as they were bound as well. But looking up into the just as furious eyes of Yang Xiao Long, Weiss realized the blonde brawler was not someone she should have messed with.

Yang paced the room angrily before turning to them. "Do you really want to know why I had such an interest in Jaune!?" They all nodded. "Well, if you must know, I was looking forward to fighting him now with his newfound skill. I was hoping he would be a more worthy opponent, and fighting him would be interesting! That's why I was looking with lust, I was imagining fighting him!"

They all look completely shocked, like someone slapped them across the face. So Yang didn't like Jaune, she simply liked the thought of fighting him now that he was getting better. When Ruby thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Yang loved fighting, always looking for a new challenge. She felt stupid for thinking Yang liked Jaune.

Yang sighed. "If you had let me explain before making jokes in the field, this wouldn't have happened!"

Weiss countered her. "But you blushed at our accusation, so we all thought it was true!"

Yang shook her head. "I blushed because it was a ridiculous statement that you would make at me. I mean Jaune? Really? He's a good friend, but… well you know."

Blake just squirmed a little. "Well Yang, now that this has been resolved, can we be untied? This really isn't the most comfortable position, and twice in one day? Really?"

Yang tapped her chin, pondering this request. "I dunno Blake, you guys really had no merit tying me up, as me getting you was revenge. You guys had an extra hit on me, so this is redemption. Maybe I'll leave you like this."

Weiss was getting mad again. "If you keep me like this for any longer you brute…!" She was interrupted by Yang drawing Blake weapon's and cutting the ropes, spilling the three girls to the floor. They stood up holding out their arms, and she cut those too. They rubbed their wrists, which were slightly burned from the rope.

Yang stared at them for a second, and then simply walked out the door, going to finish what she was doing before. Ruby looked at her two teammates before summarizing the events of the day.

"Well, that was a thing."

* * *

Jaune was blushing profusely, refusing to look at Yang. He wasn't sure how to feel about that story, but the mention of it had caused him to spit his water on Ren, who did not look happy. In turn Yang had refused to look at him, obviously embarrassed by the story.

Pyrrha was giggling as she looked between the two, obviously enjoying the awkwardness that was in the air. Nora was giggling as well, but just because she was Nora. Weiss and Blake looked a little embarrassed as well, as that story had mentioned a couple of times where Yang had clearly bested them.

Yang cleared her throat. "Yes, well… thanks Ruby for that… enlightening story. But now we have to pick a new pair for this round." She was more than eager to spin the bottle to move away from the story that had just been told.

After the first spin, the bottle landed on Nora, who looked like she was about to pop. She was so eager to tell a story no matter who it was. After another spin the bottle landed on… Blake. Blake wasn't that nervous at first, seeing that it was Nora. They didn't spend that much time together, so Blake thought she might win. Then she remembered about the incident.

Looking at Nora break out in a huge grin, Blake began to get nervous. Something… bad had happened about two weeks ago, and the only people who knew about it were her team and Team JNPR. Obviously Nora remembered, and she was about to use it.

"Alright then Blakey." Yang flinched, as that was her nickname for Blake and no one else could use it. Before she could say anything Nora continued. "I definitely have a story for you. Everyone remembers what happened about two weeks ago, when you went off the deep end and went back to your true cat instincts!"

* * *

It had started as a normal day. Team RWBY had a break from classes, and they were spending it outside. They all still had their uniforms on, as switching back and forth would be tedious. Blake was sitting with her back against a tree, listening to Yang ramble on about nothing. Ruby was rummaging through her pack. And Weiss was knitting.

Knitting? Yes. Weiss was very skilled in very lady-like things, and knitting was something she was taught at a young age. She didn't like doing it, but when Ruby recently shred one of her blankets in a sugar rush, Weiss decided to make a new one for her as a special gift.

However, there was one problem with this. That problem was Blake.

Despite Yang not stopping in her talking, Blake was focused on her at all. She kept looking at the yarn that Weiss had, trying as hard as she could to resist the feeling she was getting. No one noticed, but Blake's ears were twitching a lot more than usual. She couldn't focus on anything else, though.

No one noticed her irritation, which was good, but Blake feared she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Of course Ruby made it worse by accidentally pulling out a laser pointer. Why did she even have one of those!? Hopefully Ruby wouldn't turn it on or that would be it. Luckily as happy as she was to find it, Ruby simply put it into her pocket. However, of course, Blake's luck wouldn't last.

All the things provoking her combined were almost enough to push her over the edge. She was trying to focus on Yang's pointless words, but the worst thing possible happened. A mouse scampered by, passing near where Ruby was sitting. No one noticed, but Blake's heightened senses caused her to notice. That pushed her over the edge. How dare this animal think it could invade her territory!

Blake began hissing, which was really concerning Yang. She shifted her gaze to where Blake was glaring at, and she saw the mouse. She realized that Blake was going full out cat. She tensed up and looked like she was about to pounce.

"Blake, sweetie, don't do what I think you're about to do." Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

She didn't even acknowledge Yang's presence, simply getting closer to the mouse. Her teammates began to take notice, looking to Yang to see what was wrong. Yang walked over to Ruby and took the laser pointer from her.

Before she could do anything, Blake sprung at the mouse to subdue it. It scampered off, and she began to give chase. Her movement scattered about four others, and Blake began dashing around trying to catch something. She was hissing as she ran, stunning everyone else. Yang immediately bounded after her, trying to find a way to stop Blake. Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other, and then followed the blonde.

Blake got to the edge of the forest, before she lost the mice. Furious she began looking around for more prey. Just as Yang caught up and was about to turn on the pointer, she spotted a squirrel up in a tree. Blake sprang onto the branches and began another chase, jumping from branch to branch, trying to capture the pesky creature. Yang gave out a cry of frustration before running after her, not bothering to jump after them.

Blake didn't hear her partner's pleas for her to stop, as she was in another world. That squirrel had looked at her funny, and now it had to pay. She could sense the blonde following her, but she would not allow the female to impede on her hunt. The squirrel deserved what it had coming. She only had to catch it.

Blake heard some noise behind her. The blonde had caught up and was yelling at her. Blake didn't have time for this, she had prey to catch!

"Blake Belladona, come back down here now! You aren't a cat, well, just half cat!" Yang tried hopelessly to coax her down, but her cries were met with hissing and angry looks from Blake. Nothing was working, so she had to do what was necessary. She pulled out the laser pointer and aimed it in front of Blake.

Blake, however, was still fully intent on catching the creature. She was about to jump on the branch it was on, when a red dot appeared in front of her. She paused. The dot really intrigued her. She reached out to touch it, but it moved down her tree. Even more curious, she began to follow it down. She had a new target in sight, and this one wasn't going to get away.

It finally got to the ground, but it still moved away from her. She prowled after it, confident of victory. But, when the dot stopped, she swiped at it, but caught nothing. She looked up in confusion, and saw the blonde glaring down at her. Suddenly the blonde tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

Blake started struggling, but her opponent was much stronger than she. She tried biting, but there was no use. She just stared back into the girl's eyes, wondering what was to come.

Yang yelled behind her. "Ruby now!" The red girl ran up with something in her hand. Before Blake could react, a bucket of cold water was poured on her head. She started spluttering, trying to spit the water out of her mouth.

She looked up at Yang in confusion. "Yang, why are you sitting on me, pinning me to the ground, in the middle of a forest. And why am I all wet?"

Yang sighed in relief. Blake was back to her normal state.

"Blake, let's just say you went full feline, and may have chased some small creatures through the forest."

Blake groaned. "I was trying to hold that in, but the yarn, the laser pointer and then the mouse were too much for me."

Yang giggled. "You were acting really funny. I mean, it wasn't fun when I had to chase you down, but it's funny now."

Blake glared at her. "Let no one know this happened."

Someone behind them cleared their throat. The duo looked back and saw Weiss standing there with her own camera, recording.

"Umm… the video of that chase may already have been recording, and uh… sent to Team JNPR."

Blake gasped. She jumped up, a look of pure rage on her face. Weiss took that as a hint to leave, dashing back to the school on her glyphs. Blake immediately gave chase, intending to destroy that camera. Yang looked at Ruby and grinned.

"Seems like something you had to do not long ago, right?"

Ruby blushed. "We still haven't found where Blake hid that camera."

Yang laughed. "And you never will, Blake hid it very well."

Her sister shrugged. "Oh, I don't really care. Anyways, should we go save Weiss from Blake's wrath?"

Yang considered that for a second, looking like she didn't feel like helping. Ruby smiled.

Yang finally relented. "Oh fine, come one, let's get moving."

They started walking back, laughing as they heard Weiss yelling in the distance.

* * *

Blake sighed. Of course they had to tell the story of her moment of weakness. She looked at Nora, who was smiling at her victory. Blake admitted she had been bested, and asked if they could continue the game already.

Yang agreed and spun the bottle again.

* * *

Note: Well, I didn't disguise the note this time. I decided to put a reference to it in the beginning, instead of putting the note in there. Because this is a four parter, I can't stick any disguised notes in there because it would stand out from the story. I just have to hope you read this.

Anyways, this story is a little long, at least, longer than the ones I've written so far. As you can guess from this layout, as it is a four part story, there will be two stories every part. I haven't decided the order yet, but I have the stories for every person. So, be prepared to find out who is next every week! Also, the stories aren't told exactly as the person telling is explaining it to everyone. They would tell it in a different way, with the others present chiming in from time to time. I just wanted it be a more story oriented part, not just all dialogue, some I'm telling it as if it was its own story.

As usual, thank you for the continued support, I enjoy pleasing the crowd by having fun writing stories. As long as you want more, I will continue to make them. I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking the Ice Part 2

The bottle kept spinning for a long time. Yang had pushed it really hard for some reason. Everyone glared at her, because it didn't seem intent on stopping anytime soon. She looked at them sheepishly, but Yang knew none of them would stop the bottle. That would ruin the randomness. So they waited.

After about a minute, the bottle stopped. It split between Nora and Ren, but it was still pointing at someone. Wait… hang on a minute. Who the heck is that guy? Yang jumped up in surprise. She pointed her gauntlets at the man, not taking her eyes off of him. Everyone sprung to attention, focusing on the stranger before them.

Yang growled. "Who are you and what do you want? And don't think about being smart, or I'll just fire once and be done."

The man smiled. He was very different looking to them. The girls all took a sharp breath when they got a good look at him. He was...well… _gorgeous_.

He was young. That was easy to tell. How young, Yang wasn't sure. He had a face that could have made him fifteen or twenty-five. He was tall, definitely taller than Jaune or herself. He seemed to have long arms with big hands, fitting his tall frame. His hair was brown, visible slightly under a fedora he wore. The man certainly had class. Along with the fedora, he had a navy blue striped suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses, covering his eyes. He looked at Blake, and for a second he leaned over to wink at her, revealing his deep brown eyes.

He spoke to them finally, with a commanding, smooth deep voice. "Well, it's great to finally meet you all. While I do have a real name, that isn't important. For now, you can call me… The Author."

Everyone gasped. Jaune looked like a teenage girl meeting any of the Achieve Men. He shrieked. "You're datAHguy!?"

The Author sighed. "Yes, that is my pen name. Feel free to call me either."

Nora was really excited. "It's an honor to finally meet the person who is making us do everything in this world! Even what we're doing right now!"

He grimaced. "Yes well, I made it so you said that, even though it really breaks the fourth wall. That's even what I'm doing right now. It's confusing."

Pyrrha looked very confused. "But umm… Mister Author, I thought you said in the last chapter there would be no author's note disguised in the stories, because of how they worked."

The Author got an evil smile on his face. "Yes well, things can change. I happen to come up with this idea while I was in the shower, almost right after writing Chapter 7. Funny thing, as I was coming up with this idea. I was standing there, writing these very words in my head. I was imagining writing about me writing about imagining writing these words!"

He grinned as he watched Nora try to follow that on her fingers, eventually giving up and holding her head in pain.

Weiss furrowed her brow. "So, Mister Author, why are you here exactly in this note. Do you actually have anything of value to say?" They all nodded.

He thought for a second, and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! I actually do. I wanted to ask a favor from the audience. I have noticed an odd trend in the viewcount, with Chapter 1 having the most consistently, and some others having less. I would just like some more reviews on the chapters, as I am really unsure of how people felt about some. It's not a big deal, just something that has been bugging me.

Also, I have mentioned this before, and I will reaffirm this, feel free to send in your ideas for what I can do with the story. In fact, leave a review suggesting with pair of stories I should have in the next part. I have the ideas, but you can pick which characters you want to see! I know this is a little late, but, go ahead anyways! I currently actually planned ahead for about five more chapters, and am trying to come up with a Christmas themed one, so it wouldn't appear for a while, but feel free to anyways. Its funny, because my ideas for chapters usually come in a whim off of one simple thing within the chapter, even so much as wanting to incorporate a reference somehow.

Lastly, I will say my description of this character was a little… generous. While a majority of it is accurate, as I am on the taller side and have a deep voice that would be great in movie trailers and such, I wouldn't describe myself as gorgeous. But this is my story so I can do what I want. This character won't appear anywhere else (maybe) except for in notes, so I feel that I'm not breaking the no non-fiction characters rule. This is important."

Everyone seemed fine with that answer except for Yang, who still had her gauntlets up. She wouldn't stop glaring at the Author.

"I have one question for you Mister Author. Why do you keep putting me in these dang things!"

The Author laughed. "Well Yang, you are my favorite character." She paused and everyone looked at her jealously. She looked a little nervous.

"Wha… What…?"

"Well, Yang. This story was originally supposed to be a first person from your point of view, but that was harder and I didn't like how it was going so I scraped that. Have you noticed how the stories reflect a lot around you? Of course I would put you in these."

Yang looked at the floor. "I guess…"

The Author waved her off. "Of course, you understand. Well, I really must be off. I have a story to finish. In fact, I think it's about time I return you impatient readers to that very story!"

* * *

The bottle kept spinning for a long time. Yang had pushed it really hard for some reason. Everyone glared at her, because it didn't seem intent on stopping anytime soon. She looked at them sheepishly, but Yang knew none of them would stop the bottle. That would ruin the randomness. So they waited.

After about a minute, the bottle stopped. It had landed on… Ren. So he would be telling the story about… Well, they would find out soon enough. Yang spun the bottle, gentler this time, and it finally stopped, facing… Nora. Nora looked confident at first, but Ren's fierce smile made her worried.

Ren spent all his time with her, through her ups and downs, and saw everything. He helped

her get out of every bad situation she got herself into, no matter how embarrassing. This was the time to let a couple of other people in on these stories.

"Well everyone. In my time being friends with Nora, I have picked up on a couple of funny things that she had done. With that much energy and a love for sweets, mostly pancakes and syrup, that almost rivals Ruby's, she is bound to have done something silly, right? Let me tell you about the thing I like to call the Syrup Incident!"

* * *

Ren was having a slow day. Jaune and Pyrrha were off on some mission, so Nora and Ren were left behind at Beacon. They had no classes for the day, so Ren had been in his room, meditating. Oddly enough, Nora wasn't present in the room. She had not bothered him during his meditation, which had been wonderful, but if she wasn't around Ren, who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten in to.

Ren actually started to get worried. Nora always returned to Ren, no matter what she did. She had been gone for several hours at this point, and had not returned. That could never be good news.

Sighing, Ren got up from his bed. He vaguely remembered her shouting something about breakfast and syrup before dashing out the room. Ren decided the cafeteria would be a great place to start his investigation.

When he got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He went over to their usual table, with nothing being weird there either. But, he did notice something weird. There was a half eaten plate of pancakes with a trail of syrup leading away from the table. Curious, Ren began to follow the trail.

It led him outside, across the courtyard. He did note that it seemed like Nora had been swinging her hammer, as some trees had been forcefully knocked over. Nora must have had too much syrup. That began to worry Ren. He picked up his pace.

He saw some craters, and figured that she had been also using her grenade launcher. Uh oh. He needed to find the girl before they got in serious trouble. The trail of syrup had disappeared a ways back, but all Ren had to do was follow the trail of destruction.

Nora must have been confronted, because as he walked back towards the school, he saw many students hanging from the clothing in the trees that were standing. Ren didn't bother to help them. He hoped to stop the chaos at its source first.

He entered the school, and saw something that made him laugh. Team CRDL was being carried off to the infirmary. They all looked like they had bad injuries, but Cardin was… well let's just say Nora had kept true to her idea and his legs… yeah. That would take a while to heal.

Ren kept going. The trail of destruction had died down, but oddly the syrup was back. That seemed weird. Either Nora had found more syrup, or had been carrying her own bottle. That didn't surprise Ren. Nora loved syrup almost as much as Ruby loved cookies.

Somehow, the trail led him back to the cafeteria, which didn't make any sense. That trail wasn't there before, and there is no way he wouldn't have heard or seen what Nora had been up to. Maybe Ren hadn't actually been that observant.

This trail, however, led into the kitchen. Ren looked around to see if no one was looking, and he ducked inside. The trail seemed to lead into the pantry, where most of the food was kept. Ren began to get worried. If she had raided the food supply, they would be in a lot of trouble.

He opened to door, expecting the worst. But, what Ren saw was very different from what he expected. The place was slightly raided, with empty boxes and packets of food on the ground, but nearly as many as Ren expected. The only thing he expected was the many empty bottles of syrup strewn across the room. The sole occupant of the room seemed to be in a bit of a 'sticky' situation.

Nora was currently lying on the ground, facing the ceiling. She was completely covered in syrup, with it dripping off of her onto the floor. Ren guessed he hadn't seen the trail before, because Nora seemed to be asleep. She must have been there for a while, which led to her problem. The syrup was sticking her to the floor. For the moment, she was stuck. Ren chuckled. Only Nora would get stuck to the floor like that.

At the sound of his laughter, Nora woke up. She tried to move and found she couldn't. She didn't seem to care, though, because she beamed at Ren as if nothing had happened.

"Hiya Ren!" She was still as cheerful as ever.

Ren rolled his eyes. With all the syrup Nora had consumed, she probably blanked out on what had gone on during the day.

"So Ren, what'cha up too?"

He sighed. "Well Nora, I was looking for you, but I guess I found you."

She looked confused for a second. "Wait, where are we?" She looked around.

"Oh no." She began to remember what happened. "Are we in the pantry?"

Ren nodded. "Yes Nora, we are. You may have had too much syrup at breakfast. Now you have a bit of a predicament on your hands."

She really started trying to get up, but the syrup was too much for her. She looked up at Ren with pleading eyes. He originally had plans to leave her, let her deal with the punishment. But those eyes. His resolve started to break. He started to cringe.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Ren?" She put all her effort into her puppy dog face.

Ren looked down at her. Nora wasn't the type to deal with punishment well. Also, if Ren left her here, so would not be happy with him. And a hyperactive Nora was a lot better than an angry Nora. He glanced away for a second. He figured he had to save her. But how was he going to get all the syrup off?

He sighed again. "Alright Nora, I'll help you. But you owe me, big time."

She giggled. "Of course Ren!" Her expression shifted to embarrassment, which was rare for Nora. That surprised him.

"Just don't tell anyone."

He smiled. "I can't guarantee that."

He walked over and began to help Nora out of her mess.

* * *

Nora seemed mad at Ren, but there was nothing she could do. That was the rules of the game. He was smirking, finally getting her back for getting him involved in that mess. They had to deal with all the damage and the angry students later, but it had all turned out fine in the end.

Ruby and Yang were laughing heavily at her being stuck on the floor. Blake was smiling at the sisters reaction. Pyrrha and Jaune were giggling as well, finding it funny that they hadn't heard that before, and they wished they could have been there to see it. Weiss was simply rolling her eyes. She had seen the destruction that day, and had been almost thrown into a tree as well, until Nora saw it was her.

Once Yang stopped laughing, she sat up and spun the bottle again. It spun around and around and landed on… Ruby. She looked even more pale than her sister. She did a lot of embarrassing thing in her time at Beacon, and everyone in this room was always around.

Yang looked happy, as her sister would be getting what she deserved. She spun the bottle once more. Yang felt like she was going to explode from happiness when the bottle landed on her. Ruby looked mortified.

"Oh yes, my _dearest_ sister Ruby, sweet revenge is about to be served. Hmm… but what should I talk about. The time you tried eating a cookie shaped pillow? No. How about the time you got stuck in the pet door at your friend's house? Nope, doesn't seem for a good story. Or the time…" She was interrupted by Ruby yelling at her.

"Yang! We get it already! Just pick a story and tell it!" Her face was red from embarrassment, and everyone was giggling at the two things Yang had just said. They would have to hear those stories later. Yang had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Have some patience. However, Ren's story about Nora does bring up a recent memory that is pretty funny. Blake and Weiss will remember this pretty well. How about the time that Ruby got into the sweets stash Weiss had hidden on went on her 'Sugar Rush'?"

* * *

Yang was annoyed. They had nothing to do. They had only one class that day, and since it was over, they had the rest of the day off. Of course, Weiss didn't want to anything. Weiss never wanted to do anything. Ruby was off doing something with the other team leaders. And Blake was reading. When wasn't she reading?

Yang would have gone to the training area to punch her frustrations out, but she had been banned for a week after accidentally trashing the place. She hadn't meant to, but it had been a rough day and the dummies were looking at her funny. It wasn't her fault she slipped and shot off parts of the wall and ceiling. Well, it might have been.

She paced around the room, thinking on what they could have done. Yang couldn't think of anything, though. This was definitely wrong, as she was supposed to be the fun idea extraordinaire! Yang was beginning to get angry with her lack of group ideas. Then she thought of a way to fix it.

Yang was very much a troublemaker, and everyone knew that. She was mischievous and could be very cunning in her evil plans. She decided to get some revenge on Weiss for being boring, and Ruby for not being there.

Yang and Blake both knew something Ruby didn't. They had recently got a large gift of candy and cookies and a bunch of other sugary goodies. Weiss had hidden them before Ruby found out, fearing the worst if Ruby knew.

Yang, of course, understood how Ruby would act if she got to that stash. It could potentially be really bad. But it was worth it, as it would be a very funny story to tell later. When Weiss wasn't looking, Yang wrote the location of the sweets on a piece of paper, and at the end wrote 'You'll thank me later'. She put the paper on Ruby's bed, and eagerly awaited her sister's return.

When Ruby finally got back, she looked exhausted. Yang wasn't sure what they did in those meetings, but it must have been a lot of arguing of something, because Ruby looked like she didn't want to be involved with people right now. The perfect situation. She hopped up onto her bed, where she saw the note. She read it for a second and looked at Yang. Yang winked, and Ruby immediately left the room.

Weiss looked up at her for a second, raising her eyebrow. She didn't seem to care that much, though, because she went back to writing a paper for Professor Oobleck. Blake didn't even notice. Yang sat there, and waited some more.

After about twenty minutes, the door slammed open, startling the other two. Yang just smiled. Ruby strolled in, looking like she was about to fall over. She had a stupid grin on her face, and she had to use the wall as support to not fall.

Weiss gasped. "Ruby… are… are you drunk?"

Yang could have left, let them deal with it. But she wanted to see it herself. She tried as hard as she could not to laugh. Yang didn't want the other two knowing it was her fault.

Ruby shook her head, almost stumbling over. "Nope, nopity nope! Definitely not drunk." She giggled, hiccupping.

Weiss glared at her. "Then what is wrong with you!"

Ruby walked over to her, laughing as she pulled the ice princess into a hug, falling onto her bed. Weiss struggled, but as incoherent as their leader was, she was determined to hold onto Weiss.

"Weisssssss… there's nothin' wrong with meeee… and you know that!" She was slurring her words. Yang was dying of laughter on the inside. She really did look and sound drunk.

Weiss finally managed to get Ruby off of her. Ruby turned around and saw Blake, who was trying to stay out of the situation. The look of wonder on Ruby's eyes were as if she hadn't seen Blake in months.

"Blakey! Ish' so good to shee you!" She tackled Blake into another hug. Blake looked really annoyed. It seemed like Blake was doing all she could not to hurt Ruby.

Ruby pushed Blake onto the bed and straddled her hips, staring into her eyes. Blake was really uncomfortable with this, and Yang could tell. She was blushing profusely. Yang started to giggle quietly.

Ruby started talking. "So waat are you up to, Blakey?" She laughed again for no reason.

Blake glared at her. "I was reading a book, before you interrupted us."

Ruby didn't take the hint. She leaned in and smelled Blake's hair, making Blake blush even more. Ruby put her face right over Blake's.

"You smell nice."

Blake took a deep sniff. A confused look came over her face.

"Ruby, why does your breath smell like… sweets?"

Yang smothered her head into her pillow to quiet her laughing. She couldn't hold it in, but she didn't want anyone to hear.

Ruby looked up, pondering that question. This allowed Blake to push her off. Ruby stumbled into the middle of the room. Weiss was still glaring at her, expecting an answer.

"Weeeeeeeell, I may have found a secret stash of… of… those tings you just said. And… uh… I may have eaten all of em'!" She giggled uncontrollably and fell over.

Weiss gasped. Ruby had found that stash and eaten all of the sweets she had stored. This couldn't be good. At least she found out that if Ruby ate too much sugar, she acted drunk.

Weiss shook Ruby a couple of times. "How did you find it Ruby!?"

Ruby eyes were spinning in her head. That must have made her dizzy. She finally focused on Weiss and beamed.

"I have no idea!" She stood up and started to do a silly dance.

Weiss was getting really annoyed, but she heard some muffled laughter from the bunk behind her. She looked up and saw what looked like Yang suffocating herself in her pillow. That was the source of the laughter.

Weiss put two and two together. Obviously, Yang knew how Ruby would act if she had too many sweets. Yang must have tipped off Ruby somehow, but Yang would deny it and Ruby had no idea. She searched around the red girl's bunk and found a note in Yang's handwriting detailing the location of the stash.

Before Weiss could scream at Yang, Ruby had tackled her again. She was lying down on the bed, with Ruby staring at her, a concerned look on the leader's face.

Ruby finally spoke. "Weiss… You know… you really are beauuuutiful!"

Weiss blushed. Ruby was being irrational. She didn't really mean that, did she? No, of course not. Weiss pushed Ruby off and marched over to the other two's bunk. She grabbed Yang and pulled her off the bed. The blonde fell to the floor with a surprised yelp, but she quickly got up, a huge grin on her face. Before Weiss could say anything, Yang sprinted out the door.

Weiss became furious. She chased after Yang screaming for her to come back and take her punishment. Blake was left alone with Ruby in their room. Blake started to get nervous, because Ruby was slowing making her way towards the other girl, taking about one step every five seconds. Blake started edging further away from her leader, but she was picking up speed. Just before Ruby got to Blake, she collapsed.

Blake shrieked in surprise, but she checked Ruby's pulse, which was fine. She must have just passed out. Blake picked up the smaller girl and put Ruby on Weiss's bunk. Yang was the only one strong enough to lift anyone to the upper bunks. Blake sighed and went back to her book, glad to not have to deal with anymore trouble. She could occasionally hear Weiss yelling and Yang laughing, but she ignored them. If Ruby stayed asleep, the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad for Blake.

* * *

Jaune couldn't handle it anymore. He was trying not to laugh too much for Ruby's sake, but they way Yang described Ruby while she was 'Sugar High' was too funny. He burst out laughing, falling out of his chair. Pyrrha and Nora joined him soon after, not falling over but laughing out loud. Ren was grinning, winking at Yang as if to say he understood.

Yang was laughing because she had gotten the most entertainment from that situation. Blake, despite being on the receiving end of some of Ruby's antics, was smiling. When she thought back on the incident, it was actually pretty funny.

The only one not entertained was Weiss. She was glaring at Ruby, who had her head down and was blushing. That had not been a fun time for Weiss, and remembering it made her mad all over again. Ruby just wanted to melt away from the room.

When Yang was done laughing, she sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"Alright, I guess that now would be a good time to start the next round."

And so she spun the bottle.


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking the Ice Part 3

Note: Hello. Yes, this is a normal note. Nothing fancy. Like I promised originally. I seemed to have broken that promise, so I will apologize. However, that apology isn't sincere, because I enjoyed the wicked grin I had planning that out. It will admit, that one was over the top, and I broke the fourth wall, but oh well. The next couple will be normal, with The Author probably not appearing again, at least for a while. I do have several ideas planned out.

Also I feel terrible. Up until this point, I was sure I was going to do four parts. But now, I feel that I can't fill that promise. The back two weren't going as smoothly as the front two, which took almost no effort. However, just looking at what I have, I think I can only make this into one long part. And so I feel bad. I just was getting tired of doing the same thing, and I had more ideas I wanted to move on to, and this four parter was sort of holding me back.

Also, I do have the next four or five chapters planned out, so expect a Christmas or Holiday themed story soon. Although I need to ask, would you prefer I went with a couple of happy, humorous stories after this chapter ends, or sad ones. I have either planned out. Its funny, I used to get my ideas after days of thinking and write them down, not knowing what was going to happen next. Now I'm backed up on stories!

Other than that, I have really nothing else to say. As usual, thank you for the support and please enjoy!

* * *

The bottle spun around and around until it finally stopped. The one who would be telling the story would be Weiss. And she would be talking about… Jaune. He gulped. There would be no shortage of embarrassing things she could talk about. Weiss sat back, pondering what she could say about him.

There was a couple of stories, all that would make Jaune look foolish. However, one prominent one came to mind. It had happened about two months ago. They had all been just hanging together outside of the school by the cliff, when something very unfortunate had happened to Jaune.

* * *

Team RWBY was sitting at the edge of the cliff. Because they were all skilled huntresses, the drop they would suffer if they slipped didn't scare them. They had all landed in the forest before, and doing it again wouldn't be that hard.

Team JNPR was right behind them. They were currently playing a game of tag. It was Nora's idea, of course, but it had been so corny and fun that the others had joined in. Jaune was having trouble being 'it' because Ren was too quick, Nora had seemingly unlimited energy to run, and Pyrrha was easily dodging him.

He paused to catch his breath, and surveyed the scene before him. Nora and Ren were far from him, and Pyrrha was baiting him to chase her. He couldn't bring RWBY into this, because if he tagged one of them they might fall off the cliff. He figured his best shot was to go for Pyrrha and hope he could outsmart her.

However Jaune himself was not being very smart. He took one step forward, tripped, and fell flat on his face. Pyrrha began to laugh until she saw where he fell. She cried out in alarm as Jaune looked down and saw the plate he fell onto to.

Before Jaune could react, he was flying through the air towards the forest. Ren and Nora ran towards the cliffside, Ren crying out in frustration with how powerless he was. Ruby and Yang screamed when they saw the blonde boy plummeted towards the forest. Blake looked around in vain for something she could do to help. Weiss just shook her head, realizing there was no way to help him.

Pyrrha ran forward desperately trying to activate another pad. They weren't working, though, so she dashed towards the cliffside, yelling as she threw her spear as she had done before. However this time, she used her aura to amplify the throw making it go further. She listened to hear the sound she was hoping for.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Jaune's voice was cut off quickly.

THUNK!

Pyrrha didn't hear a response, but it sounded as if Jaune had been nailed to a tree again. She looked at the rest of her friends gathered around. They immediately ran to the path down to the forest to save their friend.

* * *

Jaune was in a pretty bad situation.

Unlike last time, he was able to get down from the tree he was stuck to. However to do so, he had to remove his sweatshirt and his chestplate. He fell to the ground, on his face of course, and groaned. He stood up, surveying his surroundings.

Jaune looked back up to the tree. He needed to get his clothes back, so he began to climb. Jaune had always been good at climbing trees. They were one of his favorite places to retreat when he was being bullied. When he reached where Pyrrha's spear had struck him, he easily dislodged it from the tree. He grabbed his armor and hoodie and returned to the ground.

He put on the hoodie, but before he could put on the chestplate, Jaune heard a growling from the bushes. He dropped the chestplate and pulled out his sword. Jaune was glad he had decided to bring his sword with him.

He took his stance, his training with Pyrrha kicking in. Jaune was a little nervous, though. He felt he could easily take whatever was about to attack. Without his chestplate, however, he felt… exposed. It was like a security blanket to Jaune, and without he felt weaker.

Jaune zeroed in on where the growls were coming from. Suddenly three Beowolves sprang out from the bushes. Jaune jumped back as they swiped at him, using his sword to counter their claws. Jaune knew he could handle this, so he charged forward.

He swung at one of the wolves, which ducked under his strike. He spun around, expecting another assault from behind him, but suddenly he was clawed at from the side. Jaune was thrown across the clearing, and when he got up, he saw his hoodie was torn to shreds on the Beowolf's claw.

That made him mad, because that was his favorite hoodie. He ran forward again, fueled by anger, and beheaded one of the wolves. He turned to face the other two. He pulled out his shield, and swung at one while lifting his shield to defend himself from the other. However the Beowolf, anticipating his strike, knocked his sword down. That threw Jaune off balance and his shield moved from its defensive spot, leaving him vulnerable.

That gave the other Beowolf another chance to attack. It swung at Jaune, but he managed to jump away. However, like last time, it caught his shirt and tore it off. Now Jaune was standing there, shirtless, against two foes.

He was really mad now. Jaune exploded his aura in a burst of white fire, blinding the two enemies before him. He sprang forward, stabbing one in the chest and slicing the other one to bits. He stood there panting, waiting for his aura to recover a little before he moved.

Jaune glanced down at his chestplate, debating whether or not to put it on. It would provide more protection, but it would be really uncomfortable against his bare skin. However it would be very inconvenient to carry, so he just put it on. He picked up Pyrrha's spear and started walking in a random direction.

Jaune wanted to find a better tree that he could climb to the top and be able to see where the cliff was. He had no idea where to go, so he needed a reference direction. He walked into a clearing and he found the perfect tree.

It was in the middle of the clearing, with a wide area around it being clear. That allowed Jaune to see over the tall trees. This tree wasn't very tall though, so Jaune could easily climb it. He started to ascend the tree, and when he got to the top, he easily saw the cliff. Jaune felt better now that he knew where he was going.

He started to climb back down, but something bad happened. This had never happened to Jaune climbing a tree before, but as he was descending, his grip slipped and he fell out of the tree. His pants got snagged on a branch, which relieved Jaune, but he started to hear a ripping noise. Suddenly Jaune was falling again.

He hit the ground with a thud. Jaune groaned. He didn't realize how much it hurt to fall out of a tree. He propped himself up with his back against the tree, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down and gasped. That ripping noise, of course, was his pants. Jaune looked up and saw them dangling from a branch.

How could his luck get any worse? He lost all his clothing except for his socks, shoes, and boxers. Oh yeah, and they happened to have cute puppy prints on them. Of course. So now Jaune had to escape the forest barely clothed. Just wonderful.

He stood up, and headed off in the direction of the cliff. Jaune hoped he could make it back without running into anyone, even his friends. If they saw him, Yang would never let him live this down.

He was afraid of being attacked again, because he couldn't risk losing any more clothing. However, what Jaune didn't notice, is that his anger from losing his clothes, was creating a huge field of aura that warded off any creatures of Grimm. He may have been dangerous, but he still looked ridiculous.

Jaune was feeling good after a while. He had been walking for about five minutes, and he saw nothing. He only needed to reach the cliff, get inside unseen, and make it to his room. That of course, didn't happen that way.

He stumbled over a root and fell on his face. He heard someone gasp before him, and he knew the jig was up. He looked up and saw his teammates and Team RWBY. He stood up slowly, and waited with a sheepish look on his face. They all looked him up and down, seeing the lack of clothing and the cuts and bruises from his fight and falls.

Yang was the first to react. She burst out laughing and fell over, rolling around on the floor. Blake and Ruby soon joined her, laughing not as hard but still finding entertainment in Jaune's predicament. Weiss looked away, finding his state indecent. Pyrrha blushed and looked away as well, trying not to stare and reveal her true feelings. Nora looked confused at looked to Ren for an answer, but he was just smiling and shaking his head.

Jaune didn't even feel embarrassed. He was expecting this, so he just sighed.

"Look, I ran into some Beowolves and I fell out of a tree. Can you guys just help me get back to the dorm without being seen? It's the least you could do."

His team agreed, but Yang, Blake, and Ruby seemed like they didn't want to let this go. However for once, Weiss was on Jaune's side, stopping them from teasing him anymore. She just wanted him to have more clothes on. Pyrrha traded her shield for her sword, and Jaune wore it on her back while he had his open in front of him. They got back to Team JNPR's dorm without any trouble, and Jaune put some clothes on and passed out.

* * *

Jaune sighed. Weiss had found it wrong to see him like that then, but now it was fair game for her to talk about. She smiled at him, seeing him squirm over that tale.

Yang was happy Weiss had brought that story up again. That had been a funny experience, and they all had enjoyed it in their own ways. However she did want to continue with the game, so she spun the bottle again.

It landed on Blake, who looked more than pleased to get back at anyone in her way. She was not pleased that her story had been told. Yang spun it again and it landed on Pyrrha. Blake's face lit up. She knew the perfect story to tell.

* * *

It had started as a pretty normal day.

Pyrrha had woken up with a strange feeling, but she wasn't sure what it was, so she brushed it off. She had gotten dressed and joined her team in the cafeteria. They sat at the table with Team RWBY and had breakfast. Pyrrha was still having the weird feeling, and she wasn't sure why.

They continued with their day, having a couple of weird things happen that day. Nothing big that caught their attention, but random objects had been flying towards Pyrrha whenever she got close to them. At first, their team decided someone was messing with them, but after the first few, Pyrrha could tell something was troubling Ren. He finally confirmed his suspicions when they went to combat training.

Jaune was about to spar with Ren. He drew his sword and shield, but those immediately flew out of his hands and straight at Pyrrha. She dove out of the way, covered in a thin black layer of aura. Similarly Nora's and Ren's weapons flew out of their hands towards Pyrrha. She ducked and they went flying past.

Suddenly metal objects around them began flying towards Pyrrha. She tried to pull out her shield, but it seemed to be stuck to her back. Pyrrha could do nothing but constantly dodge the objects flying towards her. She finally just ran from the room back to their dorm. Ren and Jaune exchanged a glance, and ran after her.

They found her in their room, sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. She seemed shaken by what had happened before. Ren cleared his throat and Pyrrha looked up.

"Pyrrha, I think I know what was happening before. If your semblance is polarity, something might be wrong with it, causing everything magnetic to be attracted to you."

Pyrrha groaned and put her head in her hands. Now she couldn't go anywhere without metal things attacking her. She decided to send a message to Professor Oobleck telling him why she wouldn't be attending his class today. Hopefully he would understand. But before she stood up, she realized her mistake and asked Jaune to do it.

She flopped back onto her bed and decided to take a nap, hoping that sleep would help her fix her problem. She fell asleep, which later turned out to be a bad decision, because the cunning members of Team RWBY, well not Weiss, had something special planned for her.

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Ruby had seen three members of Team JNPR exit the room, not including Pyrrha. That was perfect. They snuck in with Jaune's scroll. Yang had "borrowed" it from him when he wasn't looking. They walked in and saw Pyrrha asleep on her bed. That made it even easier. They picked her up and walked out the door.

They had left their weapons in their room, so they didn't have any mishaps. Their plan had been to pose her on the statue and keep her stuck there for a little while. However when they passed through the locker room to get there, the lockers started flying at them. Ruby shrieked and they all dove away, dropping Pyrrha. She hit the floor with a thud which woke her up.

She looked up to see lockers flying at her.

She jumped over the first one yelling. "Woah!"

She began to bob and weave around the room, trying to get to the exit. She looked around and saw Blake, Yang, and Ruby running with her as well. She would ask them why she and they were in the locker room, but now was not the time.

She was about to reach the door, and things were looking good. However, something suddenly hit her in the back of the head and she blacked out. That very moment, all the lockers fell to the ground. The members of Team RWBY looked at each other quizzically, but

Yang scooped up Pyrrha and they ran out the door.

They set Pyrrha down on a bench and waited for her to come to. She had her head cradled in Yang's lap, and they all watched her and waited. Eventually she woke up and gave them a confused look.

"Umm… guys… what just happened?"

Ruby and Yang exchanged a look. "Well… we might have been trying to pull a prank on you and uh… for some reason the lockers in the locker room really didn't like you, and you may have gotten a bump on the head from one." Ruby gave a nervous laugh.

Pyrrha groaned. "Is that why my head feels like death?"

Blake nodded. "Why exactly where the lockers attacking you?"

Pyrrha blushed. "Ren said that there may be something wrong with my semblance and so instead of controlling polarity, metal objects are being attracted to me."

Yang facepalmed. She decided to abandon their plan, seeing as how getting near anything metal could kill them. She stood up and walked away.

"Come on girls, we're going back. There is no point to do this now. Pyrrha, you can go back to your room and nurse that big bump on your head."

Pyrrha felt the back of head and discovered a very large bump that would not look good. She pulled herself up and started walking back to her room. It would not be fun to spend who knows how long like that and the bump would not being going away anytime soon.

* * *

Pyrrha blushed and looked down. She was stuck like that for about two days, and the bump lasted about a week. Yang had taken the liberty of putting a bow on it and calling it Mini Pyrrha. That had not been a fun week.

They kept the game going, but the very next round, Pyrrha was unable to think of something for Weiss. That bothered Yang, because Weiss won too quickly. She spun again, but Jaune was unable to come up with a story for Ren. Yang ended the game in frustration, as it had already been about an hour. She declared Weiss and Ren the winners, and kicked out Team JNPR.

It had been a very "enlightening" night, to say the least, and Yang was ready for bed. Tomorrow she would get even better revenge on Ruby, and she had the perfect idea in mind. Her sister was in for a hell of a day.

* * *

Second Note: And so there you have it. The end to the very long part. I had hoped to have four parts like I said before, but that didn't happen. Now that the story is over you can see why, maybe. I had an idea for Weiss, and I was going to have Ren be the only winner. However I didn't like the idea for Weiss, and I thought it would be too short, so I dropped it. I also was not particularly fond of my ideas for this chapter. It took way too long to write, and barely had any dialogue. This took me a week with ample time to write, which it shouldn't. So I'm sort of apologizing, because it took me way too long, but you can't really blame me, so they apology is to make me feel better.

As a way to make it up, I decided to do something a little different. I'm going to tease a future chapter, that may be next or may not, dependent on what reviews I get. If people want a happier story, this is up next. If the people don't, this will be postponed. But this chapter that I am teasing is a bit… odd.

Technically it is AU, but it has everything similar to this story except for a few details that wouldn't be realistic in my story. I didn't want to make it a one-shot on its own because it is too closely tied to my story. So I'm going to add it in, but it won't be considered canon to everything that is going on. I just really like the idea I had so it is staying in. Enjoy!

* * *

Jaune glanced nervously at Ren, not sure whether or not they should go through with this. It wouldn't necessarily hurt anyone, but they weren't one hundred percent sure of what would emerge. Ren swallowed and then nodded, signaling Jaune to push the button. Jaune glanced at it for a second, and then looked to the test chamber where the sole occupant was standing there waiting. Jaune closed his eyes and then pressed the button.

The tube starting emitting smoke as lights around it started flashing. Yang, who had been looking at the one way mirror where her friends stood, whirled around to face it. It was making some weird noises, and she was beginning to get nervous. She backed up against the wall and stared at the possible monster that was being created.

After about a minute, the noises and smoke stopped. Suddenly, the door to the tube opened and steam flowed out from inside. Yang could make out a figure with a familiar form inside the steam. It began to walk out, and when it made it to the middle of the room, the creature opened its eyes. Yang gazed back into the lilac eyes she had always seen looking into mirrors.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKY! Yeah, its pretty easy to interpret what happened, I just covered it in some ambiguity. However, you don't know how Yang is going to react or what else is going to happen. You'll just have to see. I was planning on adding a second teaser at the end to a possible other series I have planned if this one was too short, but it was a decent length and adding the second teaser would make it too long. If you want, I can add the teaser at the end of the next chapter, but if you don't care, don't say anything. It doesn't make much difference to me. As usual, thank you all for the continued support. Buh-bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10: Three's a Crowd

Yang and Ruby knew something was up when Jaune and Ren approached them.

They had been in their room doing work for their class later that day. They had to take some notes for Professor Port's class and of course the two sisters had procrastinated to the day of. They were rushing to get them done because they didn't have a lot of time left. Blake and Weiss were already done so they had gone to the cafeteria to get some food. That left the two sisters alone in their dorm.

They heard a knock on the door. Ruby and Yang shared a confused look. Ruby jumped down from her bed and opened the door. She was even more confused to see Jaune and Ren waiting behind the door. They were friends, but for the two of them to approach the girls on their own, that was a little strange.

Ruby decided to start the conversation. "What's up?"

Jaune cleared his throat. "Umm… Can we ask you two a favor?"

Yang frowned. "What kind of favor…?"

Ren shrugged. "We need… uh… a single hair from both of your heads."

Ruby looked at them like they were crazy. Yang looked outraged at the thought of that statement. No one was going to touch a hair on her head.

"Why would you need a hair from us?"

Jaune looked nervous. "You see Ruby, we need to run some tests in the lab and we need your hair samples for DNA."

Ruby still looked apprehensive. "What kind of tests?"

Jaune and Ren exchanged a glance, debating on whether or not to tell them. They both came to a decision.

"We can't tell you right now, but when we do run the final test, you can be present."

Ruby looked away, pondering the question. It seemed really weird that her friends wanted a hair from her and her sister. But she trusted them enough that nothing bad would happen. However Yang would take some convincing to lose even one of her precious locks.

Ruby decided she would agree to this. "Alright, I'll agree to whatever this is. However…" She turned around and looked at her irate sister.

Yang immediately yelled. "Nope!" She looked like she was about to smack Jaune and Ren.

Ruby came up with an idea. She ushered the two boys out of their room and closed the door for a second. She turned back to them.

"Look, there's no way you're getting a hair off of her head. Let me try to get one off her brush or if I have to, off her head while she sleeps. She would be less mad if I did it."

Jaune and Ren looked relieved. Ruby re-opened the door and walked over to Yang's stuff. She checked her brush to see if any stray hairs were on it, but apparently Ruby's luck didn't hold up, as there were none present. However, when she went to check Yang's pillow, she found one stray hair on it, which relieved Ruby. If she had to remove one from Yang's head, Ruby wasn't sure she would make it.

She returned to her friends outside the door and handed them the hair. She plucked one off of her head and handed it to them. Ruby gave them a warning.

"Alright, you can have these. But just remember, I'm trusting you two not to do anything stupid or anything that would cause harm or embarrassment to me or Yang. And if I find out that you are breaking that trust, well, Crescent Rose doesn't show any mercy. Got it?"

Jaune gulped and nodded. Ren just met her gaze. Ruby didn't realize that what they were going to do would be revolutionary and would not be of any harm at all, but they couldn't talk about it right now. Now they had to go make some preparations. They both started walking towards the labs. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

As they made their way back to the labs, Jaune began to ask Ren some questions.

"Why exactly did we choose Ruby and Yang for the process?'

Ren kept walking and looking forward, but he answered Jaune's questions.

"Well, we ran some tests, and since the two share similar genes, through which parent, I'm not sure, but their DNA was the sample that would produce the highest chance of success with our experiment."

Jaune looked nervous still. "Yeah, but you know their personalities. If the experiment works, we could be in for a wild ride. Knowing Yang, that wildness will be amplified tenfold."

Ren waved his hand to dismiss his worries. "I believe if it does succeed, then Yang will be very pleased, if you know what I mean. I'm not sure how it will affect her relationship with Blake though. That does worry me a bit." He furrowed his brow. Ren wasn't the best when it came to people, but he was sure it would either be met with a warm response or disaster. It all depended on Blake's feelings.

They walked in silence after that. When they finally reached the labs, Ren pulled out his key and opened up their testing room. It had been carefully designed to fit their experiment, having a control room with a one way mirror to a testing chamber. All that was in the chamber was a singular tube with some machinery around it. That tube was from months of research and would be the most important piece of the experiment. If it didn't work, their efforts would be for nothing.

Jaune walked to the scanning machines they had in the control room and placed both hair samples in for analyzing. He walked back to Ren who was calibrating the controls for the tube. He often did this when he was nervous, making sure the calibrations were always correct. He knew if this failed, they would get no more funding for their experiments.

After a couple of minutes the machine beeped. Jaune went over and checked the results. The machine had broken down the girls genetic codes for their DNA, and it told Jaune the probability of success. Ruby's sample had an 89.75 percent chance of success, while Yang's had a 97.34 percent chance of success. Jaune picked up the data sheet and brought it over to Ren.

Ren regarded the slip of paper. "So obviously we want to test Yang first. It seems like it will definitely work. If it does, then we can try Ruby after that."

Jaune nodded. "Do you want to initiate the test today or wait?"

Ren looked down at the data again, pondering the question. "I guess we could start it today. I'll warm up the machine while you go get their team and ours. I want them to see what we have been working on."

Jaune began walking towards the door. "Wait, Ren." His teammate looked up.

"Should I tell them or do you want to explain it when they get here?"

Ren shook his head. "I doubt they would agree if you explained it. Just tell them we have a surprise and bring them here."

Jaune walked out the door and began walking back towards the dorm. Hopefully they would agree to come with him.

* * *

He approached his dorm room first. He knew his team would be fine with whatever he said. Besides, Jaune was the leader. He could technically order them to go, but he wasn't that strict. He opened the door and simply told them to go.

"Ren wants to show you something in the lab. Room 343, just knock."

Pyrrha and Nora nodded and walked out of the room. Jaune followed them, closing the door behind him. He walked across the hall to the other room belonging to Team RWBY. He hoped they were still in there. He hesitated, and then knocked. After about ten seconds, Ruby opened the door again. However this team all her team was present.

"Hey, uh Ruby!" Jaune was trying to fake cheerfulness.

Ruby gave him a weird look. "Back so soon Jaune? Where's Ren?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we over at Team JNPR have a surprise to show you. So if you could follow me, I can show you…"

He trailed off. Jaune was unnerved by Ruby narrowing her eyes in suspicion. However, she seemed to change her mind and brightened up.

"Sure Jaune! Hey guys, you hear that? Team JNPR has a surprise, and we're gunna go find out what it is!"

Jaune gauged their reaction. Yang seemed hesitant at first, remembering what happened earlier, but she lightened up, just like her sister. Blake looked as if she was fine with it if Yang was ok with it. The only one who looked unhappy with that was Weiss. Ruby gave her a puppy face, though, and she relented.

Jaune put on a fake smile. "Great! Follow me everyone!"

He started walking back towards the lab, with Team RWBY behind him. Jaune walked in silence, not wanting to give any information. The girls chatted amongst themselves, not realizing what was going to happen. When they got to the lab wing, though, they started to get suspicious.

Weiss spoke first. "Jaune, where exactly are we going?"

He turned around and gave them a weird look, but didn't say anything. He looked very nervous, which made his companions nervous. They still followed anyways. When they got to room 343, Jaune knocked and Ren opened the door. He gestured for the girls to follow and he walked inside.

Once everyone was inside, Jaune went and sat down near the scanner. He looked down, feeling bad that he led his friends to this without asking. They gave him a weird look and focused on Ren when he cleared his throat.

"So, you must be wondering why you are all here. I assume that Jaune brought you here under what must have been false pretenses."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "He said that your team had a surprise."

Ren chuckled. "That may be half true. You obviously have no idea why you are here. That's fine. Ruby and Yang may have some idea, but they really don't know."

The sisters regarded each other, thinking about what happened earlier. They were about to find out why the boys needed their hair.

"Well, Jaune and I have been doing research and working on an experiment to do… something. Thanks to funding provided by the school, we've been able to finish our project and now we want to finally initiate it."

Blake titled her head. "What is this project?"

Ren paused and took a deep breath. "To clone a person."

Everyone except Jaune gasped. Weiss spoke first. "You're going to clone a person? How is that even possible!?"

Ren shook his head. "It would take too long to explain, and it probably would make no sense to you. Just trust us."

Ruby asked a question. "So why did you need Yang and my hair?"

Blake and Weiss looked at their respective girlfriends. "They took your hair?"

Yang nodded. "While you guys were getting lunch, they came to the room and asked for a sample. Of course, they didn't take one from my head or I woulda' stomped them."

The girls looked back to Ren. Blake spoke. "So why did you need the sample?"

Jaune actually was the one to respond. "We did tests on the genetic compatibility from people's DNA to the chances of success. The results showed that Yang and Ruby shared similar DNA as sisters, and that they would have the highest chance of success. Now, mind you, failure won't mean hurting anyone. It's not dangerous. Failure means that we wouldn't be able to do anymore research."

Blake regarded Ren with an odd look. "So what you're saying is, with a hair sample from the two, you're going to make clones of them?"

Ren nodded. "Correct. We would like to start with Yang, as her sample has an even higher chance than Ruby's." He looked at Yang. "Would you be ok with that?"

Yang thrust her arms out to her sides. "Do I have a choice? You'll still do the test with or without my consent."

Ren frowned. "It would make us feel better knowing you were fine with it. Also…" He hesitated.

Yang furrowed her brow. "Why did you pause?"

Ren continued. "Well… we would prefer it if you were in the room when the clone was made…"

Yang just stared back at Ren, pondering whether or not it would be worth it. Finally she decided there would be no harm in being present. She waved her hand and walked into the test chamber, signaling Ren to start the test. He and Jaune walked up to the controls.

Jaune glanced nervously at Ren, not sure whether or not they should go through with this. It wouldn't necessarily hurt anyone, but they weren't one hundred percent sure of what would emerge. Ren swallowed and then nodded, signaling Jaune to push the button. Jaune glanced at it for a second, and then looked to the test chamber where the sole occupant was standing there waiting. Jaune closed his eyes and then pressed the button.

The tube starting emitting smoke as lights around it started flashing. Yang, who had been looking at the one way mirror where her friends stood, whirled around to face it. It was making some weird noises, and she was beginning to get nervous. She backed up against the wall and stared at the possible monster that was being created.

After about a minute, the noises and smoke stopped. Suddenly, the door to the tube opened and steam flowed out from inside. Yang could make out a figure with a familiar form inside the steam. It began to walk out, and when it made it to the middle of the room, the creature opened its eyes. Yang gazed back into the lilac eyes she had always seen looking into mirrors.

* * *

They both stood there for several seconds just looking at each other. In the control room, everyone was speechless. Jaune and Ren shared a look of pure joy and amazement. Blake was staring with… lust? She wasn't sure. Blake's emotions were conflicted at the moment. Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora just looked stunned.

Blake kept observing the scene before her. She was looking at her girlfriend, staring at a clone of herself. Blake was great at reading people's emotions, but she could not understand how Yang was feeling. Yang's face was expressionless, and her clone's was as well.

However, before Blake could even react to anything, Yang's hair started glowing. Her clone mirrored that action. Blake was confused. Why would they both flare their aura? They suddenly both ran out the door, to who knows where. As they both left, Blake finally noticed that the clone Yang was naked. Uh oh.

Jaune and Ren were the first to snap out of it. They started jumping up and down with joy at the success of their experiment. It was definitely uncharacteristic for Ren, but it made everyone happy. Nora didn't understand why they were happy, but she joined in. Pyrrha and Ruby started clapping, glad that they succeeded. Only Weiss and Blake weren't celebrating. They both started to leave. Blake had a pretty good idea of what Yang was going to do.

As she was leaving, Blake heard Ruby yell. "Me next! I want someone who can eat as many cookies as me in one sitting! But you two better not look when the clone is made. Unlike my sister, I can be shamed."

Blake didn't even need to guess where Yang had gone. Using her heightened faunus senses, so was able to track Yang's trail of aura. She and Weiss stopped off at their dorm first, but Yang wasn't there. However her dresser was torn apart, as if she had run in, grabbed some clothes and ran off. Obviously she had thought to dress the other Yang before running around the school.

The trail eventually led them outside. They reached the edge of the forest next to the school. Blake stopped dead when she started to hear something. Of course Weiss couldn't hear it, but Blake definitely convinced not to go any further. Weiss gave her a look of confusion, but Blake turned to her.

"Nope, they're in there, I can guarantee that, but we are not going in there. No matter what. Besides, you might have more to worry about with your sister's clone."

Weiss's eyes widened and she ran back to the school, deciding she would have to rein in her girlfriend before she went on a sugar rush. Blake took one look back at the forest. Hearing the loud pleasurable moans of her partner was pretty new to her, but hearing them twice was definitely weird. Blake wasn't sure whether to be stimulated or jealous. She decided to go with stimulated, even though it wasn't her causing Yang that pleasure, but Blake wasn't ready for that.

The more Blake thought about it, the more conflicted she became. At the moment, her girlfriend was engaging with intercourse with… herself. That was what stimulated Blake. Even though Blake wasn't ready for that, she had to admit Yang had some nice assets. To think that body was doing it with the same body was… Blake couldn't describe it. The sounds Yang were making sounded like ultimate pleasure. However Blake was slightly jealous because she wasn't the one doing that for Yang.

When she got back to the dorm, she found Weiss scolding Ruby and her clone, which apparently already had been made. It was dressed in a similar outfit to Ruby, but it had a black cloak instead of a red one. Why Ruby had a black cloak made no sense to Blake, but at least she had it to tell them apart. They both had cookie crumbs on their face. Blake realized this was going to be a weird week ahead of them.

* * *

Blake would find that was indeed true. They could tell the clones apart from the originals by one article of clothing. Ruby had a black cloak and Yang had a purple scarf. They decided it would be too much to call them both by the same names, so they came up with alternate names. Yang's clone was called Blang and Ruby's clone was called Reiss.

It was really confusing for Blake, as they acted exactly like Yang and Ruby. They enjoyed doing the same things. Yang had often left with Blang during their free time for some… "quickies" because she now had a way to satisfy that urge. Ruby and Reiss often snuck out for snacks when Weiss wasn't looking. However the clones were carefully monitored by Jaune and Ren to make sure they were stable. The two boys were amazed at what they had created.

Blake and Weiss were the only two not getting anything out of this. In fact, it was bothering them. They were spending less and less time with their partners, and the sisters didn't even seem to notice. They were having too much fun with someone who had the exact same interests.

However, Ren and Jaune began to notice something they hoped they could avoid. The clones were going through some personality changes that weren't good. They were beginning to realize no matter what they did, they would always be the clones. They would never be able to live the lives of the originals. Unless they were rid of them.

Ren and Jaune were in the lab with the two clones in the test chamber. They were currently discussing the mental state of the clones.

"I believe that they clones are conspiring to eliminate Ruby and Yang, despite all they two sisters have given them."

Jaune sighed. "You feared it would come to this. I had just hoped their kindness would sway the clones away from that."

Ren chuckled. "Yes, Yang has been showing some "extreme" kindness, from what Blake has been telling me. That seemed to really

shake her."

Jaune shuddered. "I don't know whether to find that disturbing or not. How are we going to solve this?"

Ren gave Jaune a quizzical look. "Why, we let Ruby and Yang figure it out."

Jaune seemed taken aback. "What? How can they solve it?"

Ren snorted. "Well, they're too attached at this point, so they'll have to let go. Besides, they're trained huntresses, and hopefully the clones don't have weapons. Whenever they decide to strike, the girls just need to be ready."

As if on cue, the door to the lab burst open and the sisters walked in. Ruby waved to the two boys.

"Hey guys. Mind if we borrow the two? We planned a trip to the snowy forest today. Blang and Reiss seemed very enthusiastic for some time alone" Yang winked at them.

Jaune and Ren exchanged a glance. They figured that the clones were hoping to get rid of them where no one would know. Ren didn't want to tell the girls yet.

"Hey Ruby, just asking for testing purposes, do the clones have any weapons?"

Ruby titled her head. "No, we were waiting until next week for that."

Ren frowned. "I see. Well, if you're going to the snowy forest, remember to bring your weapons and keep alert. I have a bad feeling about the trip."

Ruby pouted. "Oh Ren, don't jinx our trip!"

Ren waved his hands in mock surrender. "Don't mind me, just stay alert."

Ruby gave him a weird look. "Okay…"

She opened the door and the clones walked out. They started towards the exit. However, before they left, Reiss gave Jaune an evil look that confirmed their suspicions.

* * *

The girls and their clones traveled by airship to the forest. The were having a nice hike, but they avoided one place in particular. A cliff that seemed to bother Ruby and Yang. Other than that, things seemed to be going fine.

Yang seemed eager to take Blang and possibly ditch her sister. The last week had been great. Blang gave her something she didn't have before. She loved Blake with all her heart, but Blake wasn't ready to do dirty things yet, which was really bothering Yang. Her clone gave her what she needed. And Yang was fine with it because she really did love herself and her body.

However, something seemed odd about the two. Blang and Reiss were lagging behind Yang and Ruby, talking in quiet whispers. Eventually, when they reached a very large clearing, the pair just stopped. Ruby looked at Yang and turned around to face them, not sure of what was going on.

They looked back with evil smiles. Blang reached into their pack and pulled out two swords. The clones pointed them at their originals. Yang looked devastated, while Ruby was very confused. She didn't seem to get what was going on.

"Blang, Reiss, what's going on?"

Reiss snapped back at her. "Well, sweet, sweet Ruby. We figured that from our perspective, we can never succeed in this world as clones. We'll just be freaks and science experiments. Unless we get rid of you and claim you to be the clones. They'll believe something happened to us and dismiss it as a failed experiment. It'll be perfect."

Tears started streaming down both sisters faces. Yang didn't even care at this point.

"But why Blang. We shared so many good moments together! Especially when we had sex!"

Blang's grin expanded. "Oh Yang, you should have seen this coming. While I will admit, the moments we shared were fun, and you really know how to work a girl, especially when it's yourself, I must be rid of you. Don't worry though. Even though I don't have you, I'll still be able to ravage Blake when she is ready." Reiss chuckled at that, feeling the same way about Weiss.

The tears immediately stopped flowing from Yang's eyes. In fact, her irises changed from lilac to a fierce crimson. Her hair began glowing, and she started to heat up. Yang activated Ember Celica, revealing that she had brought them along. She looked furious.

"Listen here missy. You can take my sex privileges. You can even take my life. But there is no way in hell you can take away my kitty cat, right Ruby?" Ruby looked just as mad. She drew Crescent Rose, startling the clones even more. "Of course Yang. Nobody touches my Princess."

The sisters walked forward and the clones began backing up. Yang and Ruby were now the one's wearing the evil grins. They chambered their weapons and sprung forward.

* * *

When they got back to Beacon, nobody really asked where the clones were. Yang and Ruby looked shaken, so nobody wanted to press them. They immediately walked up to their girlfriends and started apologizing. However Blake and Weiss didn't want to hear any of it. They grabbed them and pulled them back to their dorm to give them an earful.

Jaune and Ren were watching the whole situation. Ren had to chuckle. These were definitely the original two, he could guarantee that. He figured that they had killed the clones and left them in the forest. Of course because of the way the clones were made, the bodies would decompose very quickly.

Ren looked at the form in his hands. He had decided that whatever outcome was to come from the sisters trip would affect the response he put on the form. After sitting there for a second he decided to write:

"Experiment successful, but for the sake of test subjects, never try the experiment again. Leads to drastic results."

Satisfied with his response, he folded the form up and dropped it into an envelope. He had to go turn this into Ozpin's office, to make sure no one ever made their mistake again.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, another normal note. I didn't have any ideas to sneak one in, so this is what I have. I will say a couple of things about the story. First, Yang x Yang shipping? Really? Yeah. I thought it was funny. But unluckily for you, I'm not going to describe it. This story doesn't have that...yet? I'm not sure. Plus no matter how many I read, I won't be good at writing them myself. Just put the image in your head and feel better. As for the names of the clones, I thought it fit well. Shoutout to Reiss and Blang. Or White Rose and Bumblebee. Whatever floats your boat. Also shoutout to the Reiss subreddit, because I can. So, you know. Stuff happened. I thought it was funny. But it doesn't go with the main story. Oh well. Also, expect a more serious/ slightly sad story after this. I have some good ideas. So… Goodbye for now! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11: A Summer's Day

It was Blake's day to get the mail.

She went down to the mailroom and opened their box to check for anything. She saw a couple of letters and magazines, grabbed them, and made her way back to their dorm. She started flipping through them as she wandered the halls.

She saw a couple of weapon magazines for Ruby. That girl really did like her weapons, as innocent as she looked. There were a couple of business letters and such for Weiss. Blake wasn't sure if she would ever take control of her father's company, if she became a huntress. There was a letter to Yang from her dad. Odd, there wasn't one for Ruby. Blake shrugged. Maybe it was a letter system between the two that Ruby didn't have. Then she found a letter that surprised her.

It was addressed to her. However, it just said her name on it and Beacon Academy. Nothing else. That meant whoever sent it didn't want to be known. That actually made Blake kind of nervous. If it was from the White Fang, Blake wasn't sure she wanted to read it.

When she returned to the dorm, she threw everyone their respective mail and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the envelope for a couple of seconds. She smelled a faint scent of a familiar person, but she couldn't tell who it was. Finally, curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear Blake,

Yes, you think we wouldn't be able to find you. After leaving us… Oh who I am kidding this is the Author's Note. Yep. I did it again. Hiding it in something that a character is reading. You thought it would be a letter from Adam, didn't you? Nope. I haven't thought about using him yet. Hmmm… The possibilities. Oh yes, where was I? Right, Author's Note.

Let me start of by talking about the last… chapter. The reaction I got from it was definitely… different than what I had expected. I meant it to be humorous in Yang's sense of what she was doing. Also I have seen pictures of Blake x Blake shipping so I assumed Yang was alright. I guess not everyone agreed. Some people found that creepy. My apologies. I did, however, have a very fun time planning that story. Every time I get to funny plot points, I always have to smile. And whenever I make these I grin wickedly. But that's different.

As for this chapter? Its actually going back to the story. Yep, we're back on track. Chapter 10 doesn't actually connect to the story, as I said. It was just for fun. This, however, connects back to an older chapter, if you can remember. I'll let you figure that out. You might not be happy about this, but we're leaning back towards more sad type stories. I guess not exactly sad, but definitely not cheerful. I'm saving that for the Holiday Special. I'll write that during my break. For now you get this… Enjoy!"

Blake facepalmed. She had actually expected a letter from the White Fang, not the Author. It would have been a climactic plot, but nope, had to be a disguise. She sighed and threw the letter across the room. Blake put her head on her pillow and started to take a nap. It was time to get back to the story.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong with the R and Y of Team RWBY, and Weiss was beginning to get concerned. They had been acting very strangely during the week, and Blake and Weiss had taken notice very quickly. Although strange was not foreign for the two sisters, this type of behavior was just uncharacteristic.

Yang and Ruby were acting empty. Often Weiss noticed their eyes unfocused. When they were focused on anything, she could see the sadness and the hurt within them. They weren't interested in doing anything, barely keeping up in their studies. They were shying away from spending time with their partners, preferring to be alone or with each other. Where they went, Weiss wasn't sure, but they would leave for a while. It was beginning to scare Weiss.

The only thing they were doing normally, or even excelling at more than usual, was fighting. They seemed to be very angry, as if to vent something. Weiss was beginning to suspect it had to do with a personal family thing, as they both were affected. She wanted to talk to Ruby, but Weiss was afraid that would hurt her even more. So she went to Blake.

They were sitting under a tree outside. They were both wearing their combat gear, as there were no more classes for the day. The sun was beginning to set, casting a brilliant orange glow on the two girls. Weiss sighed. Nature could really be beautiful sometimes, despite all the terrible things it hid. The real world was cruel and unforgiving, and one had to accept that. Shaking herself back to the situation, she spoke.

"Blake, I'm starting to get really concerned about our teammates. Their behavior is far from normal, and it's starting to frighten me. I know they hide sadness under their thick skins, but this is absurd. It seems like someone they know personally just died."

Blake flinched, remembering the talk she and Yang had about Ruby. That had shaken the blonde girl a fair amount. Hell, it didn't even involve Blake and it had shaken her too. What if that was somehow involved in what was wrong.

"If you are that concerned, why are you coming to me? We both have seen what is going on, and talking to me about it does nothing to help them."

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not sure if going to them would be a good idea. If we get close to actually speaking about what it is, it might make the wound deeper, and that would be even worse. I'm not speaking with Ruby about it for fear of hurting her even more."

Blake looked at her icy blue orbs. "I'm afraid I might have an idea about what is causing them so much trouble. However I'm not sure how it could connect to the present, as what happened is old news."

Weiss hesitated before speaking. "I… I might have the same idea as you."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And how would you even know what I am thinking?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "I… well I think you are talking about that… thing you discussed with Yang a while back after she spoke to me."

Blake gasped. "How did you know what we spoke of!? Were you eavesdropping."

Weiss grimaced and then shrugged. "I'm not proud of it, but what Yang said concerned me too. When I saw you two talking and the serious look on her face, I had to know also."

Blake just sighed. "I guess you had every right to listen. After all, I eavesdropped in on your conversation with her to bring up that topic in the first place. That was not a good talk to have. That made me harbor the fear of either one of them getting hurt, as the other would probably be destroyed by it. They can't function without each other."

Weiss nodded. "As much as the blonde brute annoys me, without her I don't know what Ruby would do. I just hope eventually I can come to fill that gap in case."

Blake smiled. "As do I Weiss, as do I. They need more people to love them in their lives. Yang has her father, Ruby and me, but she couldn't function losing either of us." Her smile quickly changed to a frown.

"She was extremely upset when I was injured in the Forest of Forever Fall. And Ruby… if she lost her mother figure… again, I'm not sure she could make it."

Weiss looked down. "Well we need to do something. However, I think you should talk to Yang before I speak to Ruby. If it involves their grandmother like we think, it would be easier for her to speak about it."

Blake stared at the sun for a second before responding. "I agree, but I still don't want to do anymore damage."

Weiss put her hand on Blake's arm. This seemed odd, the faunus girl and the girl who mistrusted faunus to be having such a moment, but when it came to their loved ones, race sort of flew out the window. Weiss wanted to help Ruby more than anything.

"Blake, we have to do something. Not helping might be even worse."

She saw a tear flow down the black haired girl's cheek. The faunus was having a hard time, that was obvious. However, she stood up and looked at the heiress. She smiled, but the smile was filled with sadness.

"I guess I shall go and find her then. If I find out anything important, I will come to you. We will figure out something to do. We must."

Weiss was surprised when she felt a warm feeling running down her cheek as well. The icy princess thought she was strong, but here she was breaking down for a moment. Weiss didn't care though. She nodded at Blake. The faunus spun around and walked away to go find her blonde partner.

* * *

Blake was wandering the campus to try to find her girlfriend. Yang recently left the room a lot, and Blake thought she was taking walks to clear her head. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't working because Yang would come back looking worse than before.

Blake was about to give up her search when she thought she heard Yang's voice. It was coming from outside the window she was at. She looked down and saw Yang cradling a crying Ruby in her lap. She didn't look so good herself. Yang was shaking like she did when she was holding back tears. The blonde appeared to be singing a lullaby to her sister.

Blake just stared at the scene before her. Blake was a strong girl, her time in the White Fang teaching her many tactics to hold in her emotions. That didn't mean she was heartless, though. But seeing her teammates in that state was like taking a bullet to her heart. Something was really wrong, and she needed to help them in any way she could.

Blake decided to go wait until Ruby left and she could talk to Yang herself. She found the nearest staircase and descended to the first floor. She walked outside to check if they were both still there. Seeing that they were, she climbed into a tree and started waiting.

Blake had to admit, she had heard Yang sing before, and it wasn't really great. However this lullaby she sang was beautiful, and it hurt Blake's heart to listen to. The words greatly displayed how Yang had stepped in as a mother figure for Ruby. She sang about how she would always be there for Ruby no matter what, and that things would be alright. How she would turn Ruby's life to gold.

Pretty soon Blake found the hot feeling on her cheeks again. She wasn't shocked this time, though. She was watching the love of her life and her sister, on of Blake's best friends, both mourning their grandmother, who was a major part of their life.

However, despite all the sadness, Blake was confused. Her main thought was, why now? Why pick such a time to be sad about this. They had seemed fine no less than a week ago. This had suddenly popped up, and they slipped into a world of sadness. She had to find out.

Eventually, Ruby's tears stopped flowing, but she was still crying silently. Yang held her close, as though she was afraid of losing her sister there. Ruby must have been tired, because she fell asleep in Yang's arms. It was cute to see, as Ruby looked so young and innocent to Blake. Ruby was lucky that she still had a trace of childhood in her personality, and Blake felt bad that on the first day she had almost burst that bubble.

Yang sighed and stood up, holding her sister bridal style. She began to make her way back to their dorm. Blake jumped down and followed them. She had hoped Ruby would have left on her own accord, but Blake could just pull Yang out and talk to her.

They got back to their room. Yang opened the door slowly and saw no one was inside. She wandered in and went over to Ruby's bed. Showing her strength compared to everyone on the team, she lifted her sister up to her bed and tucked her in, planting a kiss on her forehead. She walked back to her side of the room and was about to jump to her bed when she saw Blake walk in. She could tell Blake wanted to talk about something important, so she wordlessly followed her partner out the door.

Blake led Yang to the bench where they had first kissed. It was a frequented spot by the pair, loving to sit there and talk about everything going on. It was also the site of two serious conversations, and was about to add a third. She sat down and motioned for Yang to join her. The brawler sat down and looked at her, waiting for Blake to start.

Blake sighed and regarded Yang's lilac orbs. Her amber one's stared back with a seriousness that unnerved the blonde. Blake was only that serious when something was up, so she knew they were going to have a serious discussion. She prepared herself for what she knew was to come.

"Yang, something is up with you and Ruby. Weiss and I can tell. It's been affecting you very negatively, and it's worrying us. You two seem, almost like you aren't there. It looks as if something really bad has recently just happened." Yang grimaced at that statement.

Blake continued. "Now Weiss and I are smart girls. We were able to put together that this probably involves Summer. Would you care to explain? Or do I have to go to Ruby? I fear it would be harder for her to explain."

Yang dropped her head. So they figured it out. Well, it was only a matter of time. Yang sniffled. She and Ruby had hoped to just pass the date without too much trouble, but of course to no avail. It hurt too much not to feel anything during the week leading up to it.

"Well Blakey, you're right that it involves Summer. You always were smarter than everyone else. To be honest, there's a date that's approaching that is significant to her, and any memory of our grandmother is very sad. So…"

Blake put her hand up to stop Yang. "What is the date? What is it's significance."

Yang paused and took a deep breath. "Well… it's… it's…" She hesitated again.

Blake motioned for her to continue. "It's what Yang? You can tell me."

Yang felt a tear form in her eye. "The anniversary of Summer's death." The tear fell.

Blake was stunned. So that's why they were in such a way. Five years ago, they lost probably the most important person in Ruby's life and a very important person in Yang's life. Yang then had to fill that role for Ruby, who was scattered from the loss of someone she loved so much. And now that terrible date was approaching them.

Blake forced Yang to look at her. "When is it?"

Yang went back into her unfocused state. Blake felt more sadness well up inside her. She tried again, with more urgency. "When is it!"

Yang didn't meet her gaze but responded in almost a whisper. "Tomorrow…"

Blake paused for a second. "And what are you two planning on doing?"

Yang looked at the school. "We're going to visit her."

Blake knew she had to be there to comfort them. "I'm going too."

Yang whirled around towards her. "What…?"

Blake swallowed. "I'm going with you…"

Yang tried to stop her. "But Blak-..." She was cut off by a stern voice.

"WE are going with you, no matter what you say." Blake looked and saw Weiss approaching from out of nowhere.

Yang's eyes began to water. "But… You can't come along. I don't want either of yo-..."

Weiss stomped her foot. "I do not care what you say! No matter what, we are going with you! You both need someone in your lives to love and support you, and you have that! You have us! Who better to turn to in your time of mourning!?"

Yang looked up at the heiress. She was taking in short breaths, and despite her watery eyes, no tears had fallen yet. Yang didn't say anything, she just stood up and ran away, fast. Blake sighed. She stood up as well and joined Weiss in walking back to their dorm.

* * *

When they got back to the room, the door was slightly ajar and Weiss could hear light snoring. She peeked in and saw that Yang had already arrived, and was already asleep. She had managed to change and pass out before her teammates returned. Weiss eased the door open all the way and she and Blake walked in. Ruby was still sound asleep. She looked so cute while she slept, her small breaths and innocent look were adorable.

Weiss and Blake walked to their respective beds and sat down. The siblings had gone to bed relatively early, so their partners still had ample time to do anything before they slept. Blake, of course popped open a book and began reading. Weiss could tell that she wasn't really reading it though. The girl was too lost in her thoughts to enjoy the book.

Weiss was worried herself. She hoped that their presence there tomorrow would help to ease the pain. Hopefully, if Weiss played her cards right, she would be able to fully gain Ruby's trust and become that person she had vowed to become in Ruby's life.

Weiss decided that should would turn in early, just to make sure she could wake up before anyone. She wasn't sure, but Weiss felt like if Yang could wake up before them she would take Ruby and sneak out. Weiss wouldn't let that happen. She closed her eyes and sleep quickly took her.

* * *

When she woke up, Weiss checked the clock. It was 6:30, and it seemed like none of her teammates were up. That was good. She jumped down and starting going through her morning routine. She got showered and changed, and still no one was awake. However before she went to get food, she roused Blake and told her to get ready. Weiss really woke her to watch the other two, though.

When she got back, Blake was sitting there watching the other two. Ruby seemed to be just waking and was about to wake Yang. Blake was already fully dressed and ready to go. She simply leaned back against the wall and observed the sisters mood. They both looked lost, as if they weren't ready.

However, thirty minutes later all four were ready to board the airship to take them to the forest where the memorial was located. The traveled in silence, Ruby cradled in Yang's arm, and Blake and Weiss next to their partners. The girls looked as if they wanted to help, but they weren't sure how.

The ship landed and the girls disembarked. Team RWBY stood there and stared at the forest. There was snow all over the ground, and the trees were devoid of leaves. The clouds were low in the sky, completely blocking the sun. The scene before them was not helping the mood. Without a word, Ruby pulled her hood up and began walking, leading the way. Her team looked at each other and then followed.

The walked slowly through the forest, the cold settling in. Weiss pulled her jacket tighter to her body. She was already cold often, and the weather wasn't helping. Ruby didn't seem affected as she slowly trudged ahead of them, the hood low over her face. Blake snuggled closer to Yang, whose natural body heat warmed her up. The blonde, however, didn't seem to notice the girl embracing her.

She was focused on her sister, worry evident in her eyes.

After a while, they came to a clearing in the forest. Ruby paused, and although they couldn't tell. It seemed like was observing the field before her. Her hand instinctively went to Crescent Rose, but seeing no threat, it lowered back down to her side. She continued across the field.

After passing through the field and going through a little more forest, they reached another clearing. This one was different, though. On the other side was a cliff that looked very high up. On the edge of that cliff, there was a stone in the ground. Looking more closely, it appeared to be a monument. Looking at Yang's face, Blake could tell they had arrived.

They all stopped and waited for someone to do something. The first person to act was Ruby. She slowly walked forward towards the memorial. When she reached it, the girl fell to her knees. And she just stayed there. Not moving or saying anything. Just watching the piece of stone.

After what seemed like hours, Yang approached her sister. She put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. Blake and Weiss started to approach the two. When they were about to reach them, they heard a growl behind them. The girls, save Ruby, whirled around and saw a good number of Beowolves watching them. Yang cried out in frustration, the wolves ruining this special occasion. However she made no move to activate her weapons.

Blake looked at Weiss, and they realized something quickly. Ruby was out of commission for some reason, and Yang looked like she wasn't going to fight either. It was up to the two girls to fight all those Beowolves. That was fine with them. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. They leapt forward and began to go to work.

Yang sat down next to Ruby. The ground might have been covered with snow, but that really didn't bother her. She simply held her sister close and began to sing again. She noticed Ruby wasn't watching their partners fight for them, so she turned her sister around. She started singing again.

"_Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart_."

Weiss stabbed a Beowolf in the eye and shot another with a blast of dust.

"_I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm_."

Blake jumped and spun Gambol Shroud around, slicing several Beowolves up.

"_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day I will be there to take all your fears away_."

Weiss got hit from behind, flying backward. Blake ran up and stabbed the wolf that hit her.

"_With the touch of my hand I will turn you life to gold_."

Blake and Weiss began to furiously cut down many of the Grimm, blowing through the ranks.

"_With the touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold_."

The girls managed to fell the last beast. They were panting and some of their clothes were cut. Weiss had been hit pretty bad, but she seemed to be recovering. The black and white themed girls walked up to their partners. They all looked to Ruby, who was still looking down. Weiss had had enough of this. She pulled her leader to her feet and made Ruby look at her.

"Ruby, listen to me please. It was bad. I understand that. You're still upset. Summer was your life, she drove you forward and gave you strength. She was your guiding light and she is gone. But things aren't all bad. You have Yang, who has taken responsibility for you and has taken great care of you. She has been there for you when you needed it, and she will love you forever."

Ruby's eyes began to water. "You have Blake, who will always support you as a leader and as a huntress. She is a great friend and very reliable. She is smart and you can always go to her for advice. She will protect you because it would destroy Yang if you got hurt."

The tears began slowly streaming down Ruby's face. Weiss took a breath before continuing.

"Ruby, and then you have me. I love you. I always will love you. I will be there for you when you need it. If you are ever sad or need help with something, you can always come to me. Yang has taken good care of you, but now I'm here to help ease that burden. You need someone to love, and that person is me."

Ruby finally looked into Weiss's eyes. They were watering as well, the tears streaming down her face. She pulled Weiss into a big hug and began sobbing. The two held each other and released all the sadness that was stored within. However, Ruby's tears were mixed with joy as she had found someone she could rely on. Someone to love with all her heart.

Yang walked up and joined their hug, glad to see her sister letting go of Summer. Their grandmother would always hold a special place in the sibling's hearts, but now they had others to help ease the burden. She looked behind her and saw Blake standing there alone. She waved for her girlfriend to join in her hug. The faunus hesitated and then joined in the warm embrace. If felt good to be so close to multiple people, something mostly foreign to her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, washing away the sadness and putting comfort into their hearts. The girls knew they were a team and they would always have each other's backs. Finally, Ruby backed off and looked at her friends. She smiled, glad to have such good people around her. Then she spoke.

"Well girls, it's definitely been an… enlightening journey. However it is getting late in the day and we should probably get back."

Her teammates nodded. The started walking back through the forest to the airship. They were heading back home.

* * *

Note: So… that was a thing. That chapter took a lot out of me. I may have laid to many of the feels into the story, but… oh well. Like I said before, I listen to music while writing and I May Fall and Wings are kind of depressing. That being said, the music is amazing, and Casey Williams' voice is amazing. I love all the songs on that album. But uh, back to the story.

Like I said, sorry about the last chapter if you didn't like it. I just wanted to write it because the idea seemed funny to me. I don't plan on doing anything like that again, just to let you know.

Also, depending on how I feel, I'll either have the Holiday themed chapter up next, or I may begin what could possibly be a two part story. Hopefully the Holiday one considering that it almost is, but I'll work on that. For now, I hope you enjoyed this one!


	12. Chapter 12: It's a Weiss Christmas!

Author's Note: Alright, I need to address something. The subject of author's notes. Now, I have been getting… advice from some, that although it was funny initially, the hidden notes are getting annoying to some. Recently, I have been hearing more and more voices opposing them. I figure I should probably heed the voice of the readers, as it is my goal to please them.

However, beware, as there are still some out there that enjoy the notes. So to try and please everyone, which is impossible, the hidden notes will appear, albeit less often, but they will appear. It breaks my heart to do this, but I feel it must be done. One point was brought up that is annoying to have a plot ripped from you, a good example being the last chapter's one. Understand though, that is how I get joy from making them. Being an evil trickster and getting evil pleasure thinking up ways to trick the readers.

As to notes about the story? I will say this holiday themed one came too late. Honestly I did no work on the 23rd, which I probably should have, but I was… busy? Honestly I spent most of the day watching the entire two seasons of VGHS, if you've heard of it. Mix that in with my usual Youtube, and I wasted most of the day. So I had planned to release this earlier, but I'm lazy. Also, I write these notes

before I start the story, so if the dating seems weird, that's why. It's three minutes past midnight at this point for me.

Anyways, stick around after for more notes about the story. I plan on addressing some things that seemed vague about my story, but they were more suited for an end of the story note area. Enjoy!

* * *

It was definitely going to be a white Christmas.

Weiss sat at the window of her house in the mountains watching the snow cover the area around it. Well, it wasn't exactly a house, but she wouldn't consider it a mansion. The building was very sizable, even though it was only accommodating four at the moment. It was a very nice place, having a beautiful front hall, a large ballroom and a wonderfully decorated dining hall. It had been made as a vacation house for the Schnee family, so Weiss was using it for their Christmas break. Weiss had invited her teammates to join her as well, not wishing to be alone.

She saw them outside, looking at her teammates who were currently building something. Blake and Yang were building some huge structure out of snow. It looked impressive, but Weiss didn't know what it was. Ruby, on the other hand, was on her own creating a… tiny wall? She had a wall of snow that looked like it would cover one person. As to why there were building snow structures Weiss wasn't sure, but the girls looked like they were having fun.

Weiss sighed and looked back at the room she was in. It was elegantly decorated, with sculptures and paintings all over the room. It had a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the lights looking like little ice crystals. Her father had paid a lot of money for the place and it hadn't gotten much use save for during the winter seasons. Weiss remembered coming here as a little girl and how empty the place had felt. Now that she was here with her closest friends it felt more like a home. That brought a warm sensation to Weiss's heart.

She was glad to be spending the holidays with friends, because Weiss hadn't celebrated Christmas much as a child. Sure, she had gotten gifts, but they hadn't felt truly given. It just seemed as if her father had just told his servants to get her some gifts to look like he cared. Now that she was around people who cared about celebrating, it was nice to feel in the holiday spirit.

Weiss was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw Ruby strolling across the room towards her. She was still wearing her heavy jacket and her snow pants, along with her cloak as always. Ruby's cheeks were the same color as her namesake, a big grin stretched across her face. She sat down next to Weiss and started talking.

"Hey Weiss! Wanna join us outside?" She was extra cheerful despite the cold.

Weiss shook her head. "Sorry honey, but I'm not one for the cold."

Ruby looked puzzled. "But-" Weiss cut her off.

"I know why you would think I am, but that doesn't necessarily mean I enjoy it."

Ruby pouted. "But Weiss! I need your help in the snowball fight!"

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Snowball fight?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Team Bumblebee challenged us to a snowball fight! That's why we were building forts!"

Weiss still refused. If what she had seen were the forts, than she and Ruby were in for a beat down. "No, Ruby. I am not in the mood to be hit by multiple snowballs."

Ruby was getting fed up. It was time to pull the ultimate card she had in her book, and Weiss knew it. Ruby looked down, shifted her face, and looked back up to Weiss.

Weiss grimaced. It was really hard to resist that face. She had been having Nora and Yang try to help her resist Ruby's puppy dog look, and it seemed to be working. Weiss was still refusing Ruby's offer. Internally Ruby was getting annoyed. She decided to put on the finishing touch, something she had been working on for a while. A single tear rolled down Ruby's rosy cheeks. Finally Weiss's resolve crumbled.

She was amazed that Ruby had been able to do that. She looked like Weiss had just kicked her pet or stole her lunch. It was too much for the heiress to look at. She grabbed Ruby by the hood and started dragging her outside.

"Come on you dolt, let's go beat those two upstarts."

Ruby cheered. "You came back!" She realized how reminiscent of their time in the Emerald Forest that was. Weiss went to the closet to get her winter clothes and then she dragged Ruby outside.

* * *

As soon as she stepped outside, Weiss realized what she had gotten herself into. Yang and Blake had been hard at work, and their work paid off.

What they had made was magnificent. As to how they did it Weiss wasn't sure, but with Blake leading, the two could have done so much. They had made a giant wall, about ten feet tall, and about twenty feet long going all the way around. Obviously Yang had done most of the heavy lifting, but that would have taken a lot of effort. Within their little compound was what appeared to be a little castle, and on top of it was a snowy throne. Currently residing on that throne was none other than Yang.

She didn't seem to care that she was sitting on a throne of snow, but Yang was always naturally warm. Of course she would declare herself King, but Yang always treated Blake like her queen so it would make sense. Also Yang was more of the male role in the relationship, being that she was bigger, stronger, and more of male type personality than Blake, who was more fragile.

However they had really gone all out on the fort, carving intricate designs out of ice and attaching them to the wall. Blake had done it, no doubt, but the carvings were beautiful. They depicted scenes of Blake and Yang conquering creatures of Grimm, demolishing cities, kissing with amazing backgrounds, and stomping on Ruby and Weiss. That made the heiress mad. She looked to Yang who was wearing a wicked grin.

Yang boomed. "Foolish mortals! You dare to challenge the authority of the Royal Court of Bumblebee! Your rebellion shall be crushed ever so swiftly! Which of you heads this foolish movement!"

Ruby stepped forward immediately. "I do, your highness! We are tired of the oppression, the low paying jobs, the mistreatment, the… uh teasing! No more! We will fight back to regain our freedom!" She thrusts her arm into the air, as if to spur her army, which is just Weiss, who isn't in the mood. Yang just laughs.

"Oh my dearest sister. Who are you to challenge my authority? You have no supplies and no fort. You also have minimal backup. Plus, you don't have the best faunus architect in the world! How can you plan to win?"

Weiss was really getting steamed. Her girlfriend had dragged her out here to fight a war they probably couldn't win, and Yang was being cocky about it. She leaned towards Ruby's ear and whispered.

"When I say, run to your pathetic excuse for a fort and start adding snow. I'll buy you some time."

Ruby looked hurt. "Pathetic excuse for a fort?"

Weiss glared at her. "Look at what they have!"

Ruby groaned. "Thanks honey."

Weiss shook her head. "Just do what I say."

They turned their attention back to Yang. Weiss wasn't sure from where she came, but suddenly Blake was standing next to the blonde on top of the fort. They were both smiling, confident of victory. Obviously Blake had a plan. But Weiss had something up her sleeve.

She shouted to Yang. "Well then, you highness." It sounded odd for Weiss to be referring to Yang that way. "You severely underestimate our power." Yang grinned but was not expecting what happened next.

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, twirling the chamber until it landed on the light blue cartridge. She stabbed the rapier into the ground, creating a large blue ice wall in between the two forts. Ruby ran towards her fort and began packing snow onto it to make it bigger. Weiss ran to her partner and began helping add to the sorry excuse for a fort. She heard Yang wail in outrage, making the heiress feel slightly better.

They had make it big enough to cover the two of them when they heard the explosion. Ruby jumped and Weiss called out. "What was that!"

They heard Yang innocently respond. "Uh… nothing!"

BOOM! Another explosion rocked them. Weiss glanced at the ice wall and saw some cracks starting to form. She realized what they were doing.

"Yang are you shooting at the wall with your gauntlets!?"

BOOM! "Uhh… nope! Definitely not!" Weiss knew she was lying, so it only gave them maybe a minute to finish the fort. At present they had a seven foot by seven foot wall. Figuring that would be sufficient, they started making ammunition to fight their teammates.

They heard one more explosion and the ice shattered, raining everywhere. Weiss took a chance and looked over the wall. She saw Yang standing there, Ember Celica smoking from firing shots off. She blew the smoke away and smiled. Hefting a snowball, she caught Weiss's gaze.

"Last chance rebel scum! Surrender now and you shall be spared. You will be humiliated, but spared. If you choose not to, you will be subjected to a swift, snowy death!"

Weiss yelled back, "Never!" and began firing snowballs at Yang, her partner joining the barrage. Yang, who had been standing next to her throne a moment before, dove forward to get up to the wall. She and Blake began launching the snowballs they had been no doubt stockpiling back at Team White Rose.

Weiss and Ruby took cover, a storm of snowballs falling around them. She turned to her partner and they both nodded at each other. Immediately they began returning fire in between bombardments from their assailants. The battle seemed to be at a neutral point, with neither side seeming to be able to hit the other. However the tide began to turn in favor of the heavily fortified Team Bumblebee.

It started when Yang was getting frustrated, so she channeled some aura into her throws, knocking of the edges of Team White Rose's small wall. When she saw that was working, Yang began to chip at the wall little by little, removing much of the cover the other team had. Weiss realized their predicament and decided to do a last ditch effort to beat their teammates.

She stood up, and launching snowballs at will. Yang peeked up to see what was happening and got nailed in the face. She feel back off the wall and landed on the snow. Blake was laughing but she got hit too. However the duo wasn't out. Yang hopped back up, anger evident on her face. Blake jumped back up too. Yang threw one as hard as she could, finally collapsing the wall in front of the other two.

Ruby stood up, realizing they were done for. She figured she could spur Weiss into seeking revenge by doing something risky. She walked forward, hands full of snowballs, and began firing them at Team Bumblebee. She made a couple of dents in the wall, but nothing more. When she had run out of snowballs she just stood there. Weiss stared at her with confusion, wondering what she was doing.

Ruby was just waiting there in the middle of the battlefield, not moving. She thrust her arms out in the air, and the snowballs came flying. Ruby started getting nailed, recoiling as if she had been shot. She dramatically fell to her knees, letting out a death cry, before face-planting into the snow. And she laid still. Weiss simply rolled her eyes, not feeling motivated by that dramatic death scene. She removed her jacket and swung it around, signaling a surrender. She did not feel like suffering the same fate as her younger partner.

Yang's laughter boomed across the battlefield. "Of course you two would surrender! We are the superior duo of Team RWBY, and we cannot be defeated! Bumblebee forever!"

Weiss sighed. She picked up her girlfriend, who was still feigning death, and walked over to their teammates. Yang and Blake jumped down from their wall and joined their friends.

Yang broke the silence. "So… we won."

Weiss huffed. "If I had helped Ruby prepare, it would have been a different story."

Yang dismissed that comment. "Nah. I had Blake, it was a guaranteed win."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, your Highness." Her voice was drowning with sarcasm.

Yang chuckled. "Good, good. You shall refer to me as that from now on."

Weiss shook her head. "Not in your lifetime." She shivered. "Ugh… It's too cold out here. If you need me, I'll be inside."

Blake spoke up finally. "I'll join you. I too have grown sick of the cold weather for a while."

Yang shrugged. "Well Ruby and I are going sledding. Right Rubes?"

Her sister nodded. "I got the sleds!" She disappeared in a flash of rose petals and reappeared a second later with two sleds: One red and one yellow. She handed the yellow one to Yang and she took off up the hill near the house. Her sister laughed and chased after her, challenging her to a race. Blake giggled and made for the house, the heiress trailing behind her.

When they got inside, they sat down by a window with a view of the hill, watching the siblings sled down. Yang easily overtook Ruby most of the times, her weight and strength helping the blonde be good at sledding. However, Ruby was persistent and never backed down from a challenge with her sister, refusing to accept defeat. They ran back up the hill again to have another race.

Blake smiled at the sight. She turned to Weiss and asked her a question.

"Weiss, have you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

Weiss gave her a puzzled look. "Well yes… but it has been a while since I have. It never felt genuine when I did anyways. Why?"

Blake leaned back and let out a deep breath. "Well, I can say that I haven't before. I wanted to ask you because I feel like you are in the same situation before. I'm wasn't sure how it felt to be festive before, or enjoy a holiday, but this just feels… right. I am enjoying this trip and spending this time with my love. This is the best present I could get."

Weiss smiled. "I understand how you feel. This Christmas does feel special. It feels that way because I'm spending it with loved ones who care for my happiness and well-being. People who actually want to be in the holiday spirit. Ruby and Yang definitely have a lot of holiday spirit.

Blake laughed. "They sure do. It is really contagious."

She looked back out the window. It seemed as if Ruby was about to give up. She had been beaten by Yang every time, and she was fed up. Ruby picked up her sled and stomped back to the house, Yang chuckling and following behind, trying to apologize for being too awesome.

Blake looked at the icy blue orbs of her teammate. "Thanks for the talk Weiss. I'm glad someone feels the same way as I do. And I'll say, there is no other three people I would rather be spending this time with." She stood up and walked towards the door. Weiss got up and followed.

"The pleasure was all mine Blake. It felt right to come up here and invite all of you. The holidays wouldn't be the same without you." She sighed. "Even Yang."

Blake had to grin at that. Suddenly, the front doors burst open and Ruby walked in, a sour look on her face. Yang followed shortly after, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look Rubes, there's nothing I can do. I wasn't going to lose on purpose. I'm just more better at physical activities than you are. But you are faster than me!"

That didn't help Ruby's mood. She walked over to her girlfriend and held her close around the waist.

"Come one Weiss, we're going back to our room. I'm tired and I don't wanna be near my sister for a while."

Weiss didn't complain as she was dragged by their leader to the large bedroom they shared. Yang called up after them.

"It may be Christmas but if I find out you two did anything… special, you're both in for a world of hurt! I mean it!"

Weiss responded with a shout. "Yang that is perverse and indecent! We would never do such a thing!"

An innocent voice chimed in. "We wouldn't?"

Weiss yelled back. "Of course we wouldn't! Ruby, I love you, but you're fifteen. Don't even think about it"

Team Bumblebee heard their leader sigh and then a door opening and closing. Blake had to giggle. Of course Ruby would be like that. She was very much like her sister.

Blake looked to her partner, who motioned towards their room. She nodded and they made their way to the room Weiss had let them use.

Blake had to admit, it was a really nice room. It was spacious, fitting a king sized bed, a desk, a few drawers for clothing, a fireplace, and a flat screen TV on the wall. It also led to a master bathroom. Along the wall were two massive windows with a view of the mountain side. It had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and had several paintings on the walls. It was way better than their cramped dorm room.

Yang immediately walked over and turned the fireplace on, switched on the TV, and flopped on their bed. She tried to wave Blake over, but the faunus wasn't moving. She looked at the fireplace, and then the bed. A seductive smile plastered her face as she brought her gaze up to her girlfriend. Yang's jaw dropped. Was this the day she was waiting for?

Blake started prowling towards the bed. As she passed the TV, she turned it off. She brought the shades down over the windows and locked the door. She turned the lights off, the only glow being the illumination from the fireplace. She hopped up onto the bed and straddled Yang's midsection. The blonde stared in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blake!?" She was genuinely confused.

The black haired girl put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… Yang be quiet. I've decided that I am enjoying this trip a lot, and I love spending time with you. Now, you've been very patient with me, going just as fast as I wanted to. I know that took a lot of effort, I could see it in your eyes, and I appreciate that."

She took a breath before continuing. "Now I feel like you deserve a very special Christmas present from me. However you've been a very naughty girl this year. Very naughty. And so you shall be gifted as such."

She brought Yang into a deep kiss. The blonde was honestly speechless. Clothes were quickly removed, and the fun was about to begin. However Blake said one last thing for the night.

"Don't expect this to become a regular thing. You're getting lucky, and so I thought I'd give you a sample of what you can get." That was the last thing she said except for Yang's name for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Blake woke up cuddling in her bed with Yang. Blake had her head rested up against the blonde's shoulder, with Yang's arm beneath her. She was really comfortable like that, but Blake knew she had to get up. They had to open presents and Ruby would wait for no one.

She started to get up, but Yang's arm mindlessly tried to pull her back. She evaded them at first, but as they made a second grab, she used her semblance to get off the bed. Yang groaned in defeat and pleaded with Blake. "Just five more minutes? I want to enjoy that moment some more."

Blake giggled. She walked up to Yang and kissed her on the lips, making it a long one. Yang's eyes flew open, and she pulled back for air. "I'm up! I'm up!"

The faunus smiled. "Come on then. It's time to go open presents. Or do you want Ruby to open them all for you?"

Before she could even move, her partner flew by her in a flash of blonde hair. Blake shook her head, a smile evident on her face. Yang would never let her sister open her presents.

When she got down to the living room, she found Yang and Ruby bouncing around the room in happiness and Weiss sitting on a couch rubbing her temples. She was obviously aggravated by the sibling's behavior.

Blake walked over to Weiss and sat down next to her. Once Ruby and Yang saw that Blake had joined them, they eagerly ran to the tree to find presents addressed to them. They grabbed the three for each of them and dashed over to the couch. Before Blake could even stand up Yang had run back and gotten hers for her.

She smiled in appreciation and began opening her gifts. The girls all stopped and decided to watch Blake open her first Christmas presents ever. She started with the one wrapped in red paper, obviously from Ruby. She pulled out a winter beanie. However it was special, because it had two slots for her to put her ears through if it ever felt uncomfortable. She smiled at Ruby in appreciation, and moved to open the next one.

The next one had white wrapping paper, from Weiss. She opened it slowly, making sure to not scatter wrapping paper all over the place. Once all the wrapping paper was gone, she revealed a book. It was the sequel to the current book she was reading, Ninjas of Love. She squealed in delight and turned to Weiss.

"This hasn't even come out yet! How did you get it?"

The heiress smiled. "Well I needed to get you a special gift for your first Christmas, so I pulled some strings and got a copy of it."

Blake nodded. "Thank you so much Weiss. You are a true friend."

Yang cleared her throat. "Ahemm… How bout you open a gift from your true girlfriend?"

Blake chuckled. "Of course sweetie. Just hang on a second."

She picked up Yang's gift. It was a small box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. She torn off the paper and opened the box. Inside were two beautiful earrings. They were honestly the most beautiful earrings Blake had ever seen. She held her breath for a second.

"Yang… this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. How did you afford these?"

Yang smiled at the praise. "Don't worry about it. I'd get anything for my kitty cat! Besides, after what you gave me, you deserve those!"

Ruby and Weiss exchanged a confused look, but Blake knew what she meant. She blushed and looked down, hoping her teammates wouldn't understand. After she got herself under control, Blake looked back up to her teammates, her eyes watery.

"Thank you all, so much. I couldn't ask for anything more special than this."

Ruby grinned. "Blake we're your friends. It's what we do!"

The rest of the team proceeded to open their presents. Ruby got a box of "special" cookie dough from Yang. It was apparently a home recipe they never shared with Ruby for fear of what she would do with that knowledge. She got some ammunition for Crescent Rose from Blake, which Ruby appeared to be very happy about. And she got a ruby ring from Weiss. It wasn't a proposal ring, just a nice gift.

Weiss got a picture of the team from Blake, which she seemed very excited to put somewhere in their dorm. She got a wonderful bracelet from Ruby. There seemed to be a trend of the girls getting their partners beautiful jewelry. And from Yang she got… well, Weiss wouldn't say. But whatever was inside caused Weiss to blush.

"Yang, why the hell did you get me that! That's very lewd!"

Yang winked. "Put that away somewhere. It's for later, a lot longer down the road."

Ruby and Blake tried to see what it was, but Weiss refused to let them see.

Finally Yang opened her presents. Ruby gave her sister a new Achieve Men poster. Yang cheered when she saw what it was, bringing his sister into a death hug. Weiss gave the blonde a new hairbrush, seeing as she broke a lot of the ones she had before. And Blake gave her a very special gift.

Yang tore through the black wrapping paper, pulling out something that surprised her. When she removed her hands from the box, she pulled out a bow. It was completely similar to Blake's bow, except that it was yellow. She looked up at the faunus with wonder.

She looked sheepish. "I figured that you my bow, so I got you your own. It also allows us to wear something similar. If you don't like it-"

She was interrupted by Yang tackling her into a death grip.

"I love it Blake! This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me! It will always remind me of you!"

Blake was stunned. Compared to Yang's gift to her, the bow seemed like nothing. However, it must have held a great significance to her, which made the present even more special. The faunus focused on the lilac orbs of her partner, and she saw the pure joy at the gift she had been given. Blake felt like she had done something good.

She leaned back and sighed in happiness. Her first Christmas had been wonderful. This was one of the happiest moments of her life. She sat down next to Yang and leaned her head onto the blonde's shoulders. Yang responded by putting her arm around the faunus and pulling her closer. Nothing better than to enjoy the day with her lovely partner.

Blake laughed as she realized something. Just like a child, she was already beginning to look forward to next Christmas.

* * *

Extra note: So hello! This is definitely late for a Christmas release. I'll say I wrote the first note about three days before this, so I don't really remember what I said. I could just go read it but I'm lazy. I'll say this chapter would have come out earlier today but I was busy having fun with what I got. And I made out like a bandit. I got the Ruby silhouette shirt, adding to the other three shirts I had. I got the Yang beanie, which is a really nice hat. I got the buttons, but I'm not sure what I'm gunna do with them. I got the X-Ray and Vav shirts, which is awesome. Oh yeah, and I got the RWBY volume one DVD. I also got some new Dre beats which is pretty sweet. But that was the majority of my day. Watching the DVD. I tried to do this, but I was away at a relatives house. That's where I was watching the DVD.

I should have worked on this more yesterday and the day before that, but I was busy yesterday and lazy on Monday. I was also at a relatives yesterday so I worked a little, but I didn't finish.

Anyways… back to the relevant part of the note. I wanted to clear some air around the characters. By that I mean I'll talk about some relationships and about some other characters.

Relationship wise, obviously both pairs of partners on Team RWBY are together. However their relationship statues are at different stages. Ruby and Weiss are in a more loving stage, caring about each other and the love they share. Yang and Blake are in a more intimate stage, enjoying more to be holding each other or doing more, as shown in this chapter. They did do it, but that is a once in a while thing, and won't be seen for a while. If it even does show again, I'll never describe it out. I prefer not to focus on that.

As for Team JNPR's status, I haven't actually put any of them together. I think I hinted at Pyrrha liking Jaune, but that was it. They aren't officially together. It may come to that later, but I haven't decided. As for Nora and Ren, they aren't together. I wasn't planning on it either. I prefer Nora and Ren as great friends. It works better for me like that.

As for side characters, there is where it gets dicey. I prefer to stay as close to canon as I can, so you won't see many side characters. Anyone at or involved with Beacon will be there. I mentioned four professors so far, including Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and Peach. I don't think I've mentioned Goodwitch, but she'll be there. Expect to see Sun again. I love his character. Don't expect to see Penny, Torchwick, or Cinder. I don't see where I could put them. There could be a possibility of Junior and Adam, but I don't know.

That pretty much sums up what I wanted to say. Oh, actually I almost forgot. I recently passed 100 followers, so thanks for that! I am really proud to be part of such an awesome community, and to see the support I am getting is amazing. Thanks so much for making it fun to write theses stories. As long as you like them, I'll keep making them. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: To Love, To Fight

Author's Note: Alright, this is interesting. I have a bit of a weird chapter here. It still pertains to Of Embers and Ashes. I guarantee that. However it won't make sense until the end of the story. This is just a way to express more of the feels. You'll just have to see at the end of the chapter when it all makes sense. Also again, I liked this idea but didn't want to make it a one-shot, so I tied it back to the story.

Let me give some background for this… part of the story that will make no sense. They are in Remnant, where four clans exist: Red, White, Black, Yellow. Each member of Team RWBY is part of one clan. You can probably guess which. In this Ruby and Yang aren't sisters, but they have that kind of relationship. They all know each other, but there is an issue. When they were young, things were fine between the clans, but things got worse between the groups so they were going to start a war. Because of their natures, the four girls had pursued careers in the military, and because of their success, have all risen to the rank of General of their armies. So now they must lead their armies into a war against each other. How will they fare? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Yang stood there observing the battlefield before her.

It was truly a sight to behold. A massive field. Four armies. And there would only be one victor.

At each cardinal point stood one army, each led by a general from a different clan. They all had their strengths and weaknesses, and their experience would be tested today in a battle to determine the true power in the world of Remnant. This is what years of tension and hostility had led to, and now it was up to these generals to solve it.

To the West stood General Ruby Rose of the Red Clan. Considered weak by the other clans, they usually underestimated her. While she certainly was not the best strategist or the best tactician, she was a worthy general, being an excellent fighter. She also had the leadership qualities necessary to command troops, and her kindness and generosity towards the soldiers under her command earned her their respect. They would follow her into any battle.

While each general had prepared for this battle in their own way, playing their strengths, General Rose had done just that. She understood strategy would not be her strong suit, so had gone for numbers. An army of about 150,000 stood behind her. However if was not completely composed of trained soldiers. Some were ragtag militia or peasants brought to arms. General Rose hoped that would be enough.

To the North stood General Weiss Schnee of the White Clan. She was definitely thorough general when it came to battles. General Schnee was nothing if cautious, making sure that everything she saw to went perfectly. She never overestimated a fight, nor underestimated one. And she always made sure to have the best she could.

Following General Schnee into battle was an army of about 75,000 soldiers. While less imposing the General Rose's army, those 75,000 soldiers where the best the White Clan had to offer. There would be tough in a fight, being better equipped than most. General Schnee was no pushover in a fight either. Many have told tales of hundreds of enemies being cut down by her imposing rapier.

To the South stood General Blake Belladona of the Black Clan. To Yang, she was the most interesting general. She was definitely very cunning, analyzing and picking apart the battlefield very quickly. She had strategies for everything, and always had a plan. And her blade had seen many fall before her.

Behind General Belladona was about 100,00 soldiers. Not as small or strong as General Schnee's army or as large and uncut as General Rose's army, General Belladona still definitely had some tactics to fully use her army to its full potential. No one doubted her strength.

And to the East stood Yang, or General Xiao Long of the Yellow Clan. She was the oddity of the four generals. She wasn't the most cautious, in fact she was pretty arrogant. She wasn't the best leader, not possessing the same qualities as General Rose. And she wasn't the best tactician, and General Belladona was. Yang was more of a jack of all trades. She was good at everything, but not great at any one thing. However everyone was wary of her, because she was the most experienced of the generals, fighting and winning the most battles of pretty much anyone.

Yang started pacing back and forth, reflecting on the relationships she had with the other generals. They all knew each other, being the crown jewels of the Clans. They had all met and talked in person before. Yang knew their personalities on and off the battlefield. And that made this a little sad. Honestly, Yang had no ill will towards the other Clans, and she believed her counterparts didn't either, but they weren't calling the shots. They had to follow orders, and this is what they had been ordered to do. Yang was honestly more concerned with the beasts pressing up against their borders, but no one would listen to her.

She began to speculate better ways to solve this battle. She knew Ruby was young and had a fiery spirit, but she was also very compassionate. Yang had known Ruby since they were young, being close friends when things weren't as tense between the Clans. Yang sighed. That reminded her of better times before war. She had also known Blake… well. Things were never that bad between the Yellow and Black clans other than the occasional dispute over territory. They were usually on good terms, so Yang and Blake had spent a lot of time together.

As for Weiss, Yang wasn't sure how she was feeling. The general was definitely a cold person. Not many people were close to her, and the only people she trusted were her close officials. And only one person outside of the White Clan had ever broken through the icy girl's heart, but that was a secret. That information was only known to the four generals.

Yang stared at the setting sun. Of all the generals from the clans, it had to be these four. They knew each other so well, and fighting would be difficult. It seemed as if fate was cruel.

Yang sighed and stepped away from the battlefield. They were all waiting for someone to make the first move, so she had time to not pay attention. As Yang was walking back to where her troops were, two figures stood up and approached her. She had to smile when she noticed. The two people were some of her favorite people.

They stood at attention before her waiting to be addressed. Yang waved her hand in dismissal, signaling that it was okay to act freely. The one on the right relaxed immediately, a smile appearing on her face. She was never afraid in battle, in fact she seemed to relish in it. She loved her prized war hammer, and despite her size she was a master at using the heavy weapon. In contrast her partner looked worried. He was clutching his two short swords and scanning the field before them. His pink eyes flashed with concern, understanding what would happen during the battle.

The girl spoke first. "Whadda' ya see out there Yang?"

Yang chuckled internally. Anyone else would have addressed her as General, or General Xiao Long, or even ma'am, but not Nora. Yang had been friends with Nora and Ren since their childhood and they all shared the interest of fighting and war. Yang had shown her skills after enlisting in the army, quickly rising through the ranks for her heroics. These two had followed her close behind, always being her second in commands. Now that she was leading her own army, they were her colonels, her most trusted officers. They were present at every battle Yang had led, whether it was won or lost.

She turned back to the field. "Whelp, looks as if the Red Clan outnumbers everyone, but they aren't all trained soldiers. Somehow, though, Ruby will find a way. She also has her top advisors, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, who are really the brains behind her plans. As for the White Clan, they have the least amount of troops, but most likely the best trained. Her top officials, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark aren't that smart though. Don't know why she keeps 'em around. And then there is the Black Clan. They don't have the numbers we have, but more than the White Clan. But whatever Blake has planned, I'm a little scared of. You can never underestimate her.

However, hopefully the recent trade agreements will sway her decisions."

Yang pulled out a pair of binoculars. She looked through them and pointed at the Black Clan's encampment. She was observing what they were doing when something incredible happened. She was looking at the command center when she caught two ambers orbs looking back at her. Yang's jaw dropped. The owner of the eyes smiled and winked. Yang dropped the binoculars and stared in shock. How could she have possibly seen that far?

Nora and Ren rushed to her side, assuming trouble. But then they saw her expression and tried to follow her gaze. However their eyes weren't powerful enough to make out anything so they just looked back at Yang. She seemed to be recovering from the shock, but she was still in awe. Blake had known exactly when Yang was looking, and had winked at her. What had that meant? Yang shook her head to focus.

She looked at her colonels, seeing that they were expecting an answer. She gave them a look to drop it, which they did. Yang looked visibly shaken, but the general was strong, and she shook it off. She bent down to retrieve her binoculars, and then put them away. She motioned for Ren and Nora to follow her back to the command center, she had a plan to create.

* * *

General Rose stood there watching the field before her. She had been advised not to attack until someone made a move. She took the advice because she trusted the source well enough. It was her second in commands Jaune and Pyrrha, who were very smart when it came to battle tactics. Ruby was a good leader, but not a good planner. However she did have her moments, especially under pressure when pitted against terrible odds. She smiled. That had been a good battle.

Snapping back to attention, she looked across the field were the Yellows were stationed. Ruby sighed. General Xiao Long would be the one to lead them into battle. That worried Ruby, as Yang was probably the most fearsome fighter in all of Remnant. Ruby wasn't sure if she could face Yang, though. Not just because of her skill on the battlefield. She and Yang were great friends when they were younger.

When Clans were free to interact, Yang had been very close to Ruby. They almost had a sisterly relationship, but Yang being almost her protector. Yang had inspired Ruby to become a warrior, but for that dream to lead to this position was not optimal.

She then looked across to the White Clan area. Something felt heavy in Ruby's heart. General Schnee was leading their army into battle. Because of certain… circumstances, there would be no possible way they could fight. Ruby just couldn't do it. And then there was Blake. She knew her the least of the three, but they still had been… friends? Yang knew her better. That still would make fighting hard.

Ruby let out a deep breath and pulled out her sweetheart. Of all the weapons to use in a fight, she used a scythe. It was smaller than a regular scythe, to make it more fit for battle, but it still confused others. Why use a farming tool in battle? However Ruby's uncle had mastered the ability to use a scythe for fighting, and he had taught Ruby. It was very deadly, and those who had witnessed Ruby fighting could attest to that.

Some shouting caught Ruby's attention. She noticed that a small vanguard was departing from the North, heading towards the middle of the field. Ruby narrowed her eyes, and saw that Weiss was within the middle of the group. Her eyes widened. She called to Jaune and Pyrrha, and they rounded up Ruby's honor guard. She turned back and saw a similar sized party departing from the East and South. This is the moment she had loathed. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

Yang had a grim look on her face. General Schnee had decided to make the first move, but she hadn't technically started the fight. If they were having a small scale battle or just a meeting, Yang wasn't sure, but this didn't look good. Yang saw Blake's entourage approaching from her left. She stole a look at the General herself, and caught her breath. However, Yang cleared her throat, not wanting any distractions. If this was going to be solved how she wanted it, Yang would need to be at full alert.

They met in the middle. Everyone's guard formed a tight circle around them, each person going shoulder to shoulder. Despite the fact they were all supposed to be enemies, they did this without even a word. Within the circle stood the four generals and their second in commands. Ren and Nora stood close by Yang, fearing a trap. However seeing the way the girls looked at each other, they could tell that was not what this was about.

It was silent as the four studied each other. However Yang didn't like the silence so she decided to break it. She crossed her arms and leaned against nothing.

"Hello ladies."

"General Xiao Long. It's a pleasure."

"Hi Yang."

Blake said nothing but simply nodded to acknowledge what was said. She was eyeballing Yang, which was really unnerving the blonde. She pretended not to notice and looked back to Weiss.

"So what was your plan, Weiss? Bringing your guard out here and luring us out? What is this all about?"

The icy girl took a deep breath. "Well I was hoping that we could have a little meeting before the battle, and possibly resolve things more… peacefully than what is going to happen."

Yang's expression hardened. "You know we can't do that Weiss. We'd all be banished."

Ruby stomped her foot. "Why do things have to be like that! None of us want to fight each other, but we're doing it anyways! This is stupid!"

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. The girl was obviously not ready to fight a war against three friends. However, there was no way to back out of it now.

Oddly Blake spoke up. "There must be something we can do. We all do not wish to fight this fight."

Yang shook her head. "What could we do? If we run, we're banished. If we fight, someone has to lose and someone has to win. If we all back out, we're all in trouble. There is no way in, and no way out."

Weiss growled. "Well I would much rather be banished than fight for this. This war is pointless! No one here wants this to happen!"

Yang clenched her fists. "Then why don't you back down! I'd much rather not be banished from my clan, thank you very much!"

Weiss drew her rapier. "If one of us backs down, then we should all back down! Then maybe we won't be banished!"

Yang drew her longsword. "I can't return with a loss under my belt at this cost! I'd be put to shame anyways! I don't know how things work at the White Clan, but at the Yellow Clan failure isn't acceptable!"

Weiss took a shallow breath. "Then I guess war is inevitable."

Yang reached into a pouch at her side. "I guess it is."

At that moment, all hell broke loose. Weiss raised her weapon into the air, a signal to her troops. Yang pulled out a small explosive of some kind, lit it and threw it towards her troops. It started emitting yellow sparks. At that moment, the yellow and white armies flooded into the field. In response the black and red armies followed. The battle had begun.

* * *

The carnage was happening all around them. Despite the battle going all over the field, the circle in the middle was still undisturbed. No one dared to bother the gathering of the leaders. If they had, the punishment would have been bad. The girls within hadn't moved since the fight started, though.

Yang was whirling around, watching the death all around her. She had been in many battles before and had seen thousands of lives lost in her career, but this was just horrible. People were being cut down left and right. Bodies were piling up, making it hard to maneuver through the battle. And no one was fighting anyone specifically. It was a sea of red, white, black, and yellow.

Yang turned back to her counterparts, a look of shock on her face. Her eyes appeared to be watering. She glared at Weiss.

"This is your fault! Look at this! You could have just walked away!"

Weiss was taken aback. "My fault! You're the one who said a fight was inevitable!"

Yang snarled at her. "But this is awful! Look at all these lives wasted! Why don't we just settle this right here and now!"

Weiss pointed her sword forward. "Why don't we!"

With that, she charged towards Yang. The blonde stepped into a defensive stance and blocked the first strike. Yang didn't necessarily want to hurt Weiss, but the girl wasn't holding back, which was beginning to annoy Yang. Weiss was pressing forward, with Yang playing it defensively. The white haired girl was severely outmatched here because Yang had a bigger heavier sword, but she could also use it very well, blocking anything Weiss did. She feared that this was a bad decision.

However, Weiss got through her guard and knocked Yang's sword down and kicked her backwards, knocking her on her back. But before she could attack she was punched from the side and went flying. When her head cleared she saw Blake standing there, her fist out. Yang jumped up and saw the black haired girl had come to her aid. For the second time, her jaw dropped. Blake drew her blade and advanced on Weiss.

Yang picked her sword up and looked back to her friends. Blake was demolishing Weiss. She was simply too fast and agile for Weiss's sword to stop. She had several cuts to her outfit, but no visible wounds. Blake knew how to not be deadly when she wanted to.

Blake finally took out Weiss's legs from under her, causing her to drop her rapier and it rolled away. Blake looked down at the icy girl with disdain, and turned to see Yang prowling forward. Blake wouldn't kill her, that would be Yang's decision if anything. The blonde picked up the thinner sword and threw it behind her. She sheathed her own sword and stalked toward Weiss.

When she reached the fallen girl, she did something that shocked Blake. She reached her hand out and hoisted the girl up. But of course, Yang didn't surprise anyone when she pushed her away and put up her fists.

"Let's fight this the real way, with nothing but your own God given strength."

Weiss began to get scared. Yang was obviously bigger and stronger. She was also probably way more proficient in hand to hand combat than Weiss was.

This proved to be true as Yang began constantly pounding on Weiss. She was landing punches everywhere, and Weiss couldn't block anything. Yang started adding in kicks to the mix, swiftly landing blow after blow. Weiss was severely bruised, and beginning to get worn down. Sheer anger was fueling Yang to keep fighting, and she was showing no signs of fatigue. Blake had wisely backed away from the furious blonde, not wanting to be pulled into the fight because technically they weren't allies.

Yang put a kick right into Weiss's stomach that made her keel over. Weiss was pretty much at her breaking point. The battle was still raging around them, with no one being the clear victor. Weiss's head was spinning, but she could see the blonde stalking towards her.

She glanced over and made a last desperation attempt.

She called to the red girl in fear. "Ruby! Help me!"

But the younger girl was frozen. Her gaze was lowered, her eyes seemed empty, and she was shuddering slightly. Weiss gasped at the sight, which attracted Yang's attention. The brawler shifted her sights to Ruby, and got a concerned look on her face. She dropped her fists and left Weiss on the floor.

"Ruby… what's wrong?" Leave it to Yang to act protective the middle of a fight.

She paused before stammering out. "You… guys… can't… fight!"

Yang titled her head. "What do you mean?"

Ruby balled her fists and repeated in a loud voice. "You… guys… can't… FIGHT!"

She screamed the last bit so loud that every movement on the battlefield stopped. Everyone who was still alive stopped fighting and turned towards the circle. Ruby was standing there, shaking with rage as she looked towards her friends.

"We know each other too much to just throw what we have away right now! Yang, you've been like a sister to me! I don't want to hurt you! Blake, I've known you for a long time, and we've been good friends! And Weiss!" Ruby faltered when she said Weiss's name. "I can't hurt you especially! I can't do this!"

And with that, she spun on her heels and began marching away. But before she could leave Yang called to her.

"Ruby wait!" The red girl paused. "We'll stop! Just come back!"

She turned back to them. Yang had a look of worry on her face, that look shared by Weiss. Blake looked blank, masking her emotions perfectly. Ruby slowly walked back to the other three. Yang spoke again.

"Look, there must be something we can do to solve this."

Ruby pondered this for a second before responding.

"Well, there's no way any of us can go back without winning. If we just run, we're in trouble. So what can we do?"

Blake surprised them by coming up with a solution. "What if we all band together and form our own army together. Then they wouldn't be able to contest us. We could even form our own clan."

Ruby paused. "That could work. We could call it… RWBY!"

Yang looked puzzled. "We'd call it your first name?"

The red girl shook her head. "Not Ruby, R-W-B-Y. Stands for Red, White, Black, Yellow. Each of our clans, but now they're together. We could lead them together."

Weiss nodded. She finally stood up, walked over to Yang, and thrust out her hand. The blonde gave her a look of confusion, before taking her hand and shaking it. The white haired girl then stalked over to Ruby and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ruby, we have some… personal business… to take care of together." Ruby blushed and no one understood why save Yang and Blake, who shared a smile of understanding. Weiss called behind her.

"Oh and Dove, Sky? Round up the troops and spread the word. We need to start preparing for what they throw at us. Whatever that is." With that, the two girls walked away.

Yang looked at Blake with a look of lust, thinking about what the other two had gone to do. Blake picked up on that immediately and gave her a seductive look back. For the third time, Yang's jaw dropped. She whirled around.

"Ren, Nora. Can you do the same? Oh and Ren, how about you make some celebratory pancakes as well?" That spurred Nora into action. She grabbed Ren and rushed out the circle to complete their task.

Blake smiled at Yang. "Come on Yang, we need to take care of some business as well. She grabbed Yang by the hair and started pulling her away, much to the blonde's protest. That left everyone else standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. But Jaune and Pyrrha rounded everyone up and starting following the orders of their generals. The two had a pretty good idea of what the four generals were doing.

* * *

Blake grinned and closed the journal. Yang certainly had a way with words when it came to their relationship. While she didn't know that Blake was reading her journal, Blake was sure she wouldn't mind. It hadn't been hard to pick the lock on the book, and Blake had just been reading it to find out Yang's thoughts. But what she found was a story about their friends having to overcome a problem together even if they are pitted against one another.

Blake put it down and walked over to her bed. Yang was asleep in it, grabbing for a faunus that wasn't currently there. It was a super cute scene to watch, but Blake felt it would be better if she joined Yang. She climbed into the bed and nuzzled up against Yang. She heard a sigh of relief from the blonde when her hands found her girlfriend. Blake's smile grew. She was going to have to talk to Yang about that story in the morning. Yang might even get a reward for it.

* * *

NOTE: Well… that was a thing. So, I did it again, sort of. You may be mad, you may not be. Feel free to tell me, but after everything's been said I like writing this story. I'll say honestly my inspiration for this was when I was watching a Youtube video where some guys were playing a video game and because they were famous Youtubers, they were acting as basically leaders of their team because everyone would follow them. I wanted to do that, but where would I be able to do that? So I just had Team RWBY do it. I know, I seem to be straying further away from what I originally started writing, making everything canon and somewhat believable but ideas just pop into my head and I write them down. I don't want to make one-shots because this is my main story and I need to add to it. Also I left two things open for you to consider. How old are the girls in Yang's story? I didn't choose, but you can. And what do they do at the end of the story? I didn't decide that either, it's up to you.

Also, sorry for taking so long for this to come out. Honestly, this isn't the original Chapter 13. I had another Chapter started and maybe a third of the way done, but it wasn't going as smoothly as I'd hoped, so it may be Chapter 14 or 15, I haven't decided yet. I will tell you, it is somewhat like this chapter but in a different way… I guess? You'll see when I put it out, just be prepared.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and stuck around even when it seemed different. Also, Happy New Years everybody! Here's to 2014! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Mirror Mirror

Note: Alright, it was necessary to put this here, because some things need to be said. First of all, I'm not dead. Nope. I'm annoyed I haven't put out a chapter in 10 days, but the story will go on. I promise. Its just been hard for me to write this past week. I had work piling up and I was recovering my sleep schedule from before break, so I've been constantly tired. I've also been very distracted lately, so that hasn't helped. Honestly, I did the thing again where I started writing a chapter, didn't like it, and moved on to another. I was working on a different chapter this whole time, and I got about halfway through, but now I'm postponing it for a little. I had the idea, but the words just weren't happening. So this is coming out instead. That being said, I need to make a quick note, this story isn't in exactly chronological order. It would fall whenever the specific date is, but since no one knows when that is, I have no idea where to put it. Just assume it falls sometime after Chapter 1. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

It was supposed to be a good day.

At least, that is what Weiss expected. It was her birthday, after all. She woke up early to make sure she wasn't surprised. However, to her confusion, everyone was missing when she looked around. All their beds were made, and the room was spotless. Weiss frowned. It would be a nice present to have a clean room, but didn't seem like a thing Ruby or Yang would do.

She looked around to see if there were any signs of traps and such, but she found nothing. Weiss was beginning to get even more confused. She could tell they had been planning something, but this was ridiculous. She decided they had gone somewhere to prepare. She walked across the hall to Team JNPR's door and knocked. She stood there and waited for about a minute. No one answered. Alright, they were in on the joke.

She wandered the halls looking for any signs of her team or anyone she could ask. Then something occurred to Weiss. She couldn't ask anyone of their whereabouts because she didn't actually know anyone else. Weiss sighed. She thought back to her life before Beacon, where she was a very lonely person. Without her friends, she would still be like that. Weiss knew they were pulling some kind of joke, but in the back of her mind she was getting paranoid.

She entered the library, looking for Blake. The faunus girl spent a lot of time in that room, reading and studying. And, if Blake was there, Yang would be close by. Despite her frantic searches, her teammates were no where to be found. Weiss was beginning to get more worried than annoyed.

She made her way towards the cafeteria, trying to find Ruby. That girl loved to walk around and snatch cookies from unsuspecting eaters. Weiss looked all over the place but she didn't find the younger girl anywhere. Weiss tried to reassure herself. They were at school, nothing bad could happen to them. But as hard as she tried, fear would not leave her heart.

Weiss walked all over the school, looking for her missing friends. Her idea of a surprise party was fading as she had not found them in any of the places the students go to. She decided to finally seek help from her superiors. However neither Professor Port nor Professor Oobleck had seen them. With that bad news, she decided to pull her last card. She went to Professor Ozpin. If he didn't know where they were, then Weiss was in trouble.

She knocked his door and the response was a smooth "Come in."

She walked inside to find the headmaster simply sitting there sifting through files. He occasionally sipped from his mug but he never took his eyes of the papers. Weiss cleared her throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, Professor Ozpin?"

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Ms. Schnee. How can I help you?"

She blushed a little. "Well Professor, I seemed to have misplaced my… uh… friends. I couldn't find them anywhere on campus and I'm beginning to get a little worried. Might you have seen them?"

She waited to see a moment of hesitation or a change of expression from Ozpin to prove he was in on the joke, but to no avail. He furrowed his brow and gave her a look of concern.

"Can't say that I have. Have you looked everywhere?" Weiss nodded. Ozpin regarded his scroll. "I can't see them anywhere on the school property." Weiss gasped. She felt an intense sadness grasping her heart. Ozpin continued. "I wouldn't be too concerned. Could just be a glitch in the system. Don't worry Ms. Schnee, I'll have some people look into it. Just go back to your room and wait for news, ok?"

Weiss didn't nod this time, she simply turned around and left the office. When she closed the door behind her, she paused and took a deep breath. She reached for her cheeks and felt her eyes watering. She did not want to be lonely again, but here she was, alone. Now she had to wait until the school found her friends. She slowly made her way back to the dorm room.

As she walked the empty halls, Weiss pondered what she would do. The heiress was extremely upset, because she realized without her friends she had nothing to do. When she got back to the dorm what would happen? Nothing, because she was alone again. Back to her old ways. She found that her tears were slowly making their way down her face. Weiss really felt hollow inside.

She got back to the dorm and hesitated before she opened the door. Something felt… strange. As if there was a presence in the air that was absent before. Whatever it was made Weiss curious. She slowly reached for the doorknob and twisted it. She took a breath and swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

Weiss gasped. Their room was decorated for a party, and all her friends were there. They all had party hats and were holding presents or drinks. They had all been hiding behind furniture and had jumped out when they heard the door open. They all had smiles across their faces, but those smiles faded quickly when they saw the face of the heiress.

The gasp of surprise had pleased them at first, but they watched as that face quickly changed to disbelief and to rage. Ruby had thought there would be a possibility that Weiss would get mad, but their leader had thought it wouldn't be likely. Oh how wrong she had been.

Weiss was furious. She had thought something terrible had happened to them. The icy girl had been worried sick all day, and when Ozpin couldn't tell her where her friends were, she was sure something bad had happened, leaving her alone. Now she found out that they had been hiding from her all day and they had made it so everyone pretended they didn't know! Of course Weiss was mad!

Her eye twitched as she spoke. "I've been worried sick all day, and you were just hiding so you could throw me a surprise party?! I was seriously scared! No one knew where you were, not even Ozpin! I thought something terrible had happened! That you were gone! That I was-" Her voice broke as she spoke. "alone."

Ruby pouted at her reaction. "Weiss-"

She was swiftly cut off by the heiress. "No! I've had enough stress in this one day for a life! I don't want to deal with this!" With that, she stormed off to who knows where. Everyone sat there in silence, contemplating her words. Oddly the first to speak was Nora.

She turned to Ren, her eyes watering. "She… she didn't like our surprise?" Her face was so innocent and her tone was sweet, and it hurt Ren to watch. He walked over and hugged her.

"It's ok Nora. Some people just don't like surprises. It wasn't anything you did." He could understand why Weiss had acted as she had, but Nora wouldn't get it. There was no point in explaining it to her.

However, his reassurances didn't help the girl. She started bawling. "But we worked so hard to plan this party!" Ren just continued to hug and reassure her. Everyone else just watched the door, expecting Weiss to return, but to no avail. She stayed hidden for the rest of the day, making them all feel bad. Only when she was sure they were all asleep did Weiss return.

* * *

She slowly opened the door and listened in. She could hear Yang's light snoring and the cute sound of Ruby breathing in and out. Weiss took her cue and entered the room. As she expected, they had all fallen asleep, probably waiting for Weiss. The heiress sighed. She walked over to her bed and sat down. It was probably rude of her to storm out of her birthday party, but Weiss was really mad.

After pondering her conflicted feelings for about five minutes, Weiss gave up, deciding to deal with it in the morning. She slipped into her nightgown and climbed back into bed. Sleep came quickly, but before the darkness fully took her, one thought popped into Weiss's head. What would happen if I truly was alone?

* * *

It was going to be difficult. They were facing almost suicidal odds. Teams RWBY and JNPR had been tasked to take down a monster that had been devastating the landscape and killing thousands of people. It was going to destroy the world if someone didn't stop it, and the two teams were the most successful still alive. It was up to them to save everything.

However, the plan was already going wrong. The beast was currently within a gigantic cave under a mountain. The two teams had approached the mouth of the cave, but they had been ambushed by a large number of Grimm. They had stopped the young hunters and huntresses progress, making it impossible to get inside. Jaune had volunteered his team to stay and cover RWBY's back while the fought the monster. Ruby had protested at first, but she realized it was the only way and accepted his offer. The girls split off and ran inside to face whatever awaited them.

When they got into the cavern, the girls weren't even sure of what they were looking at. The beast was so foreboding that they wouldn't have been able to describe it later. It had tons of different appendages, all looking like they were from different creatures. It seemed to have several human arms, several what looked to be just arms without hands but were covered in spikes, and several… tentacles? It was a gruesome sight, but the girls had to fight for everyone else's sake.

Weiss could feel the fear radiating off of her teammates. She couldn't criticize them, however, as she was terrified herself. Honestly though, Weiss wasn't that scared of dying. No, that wasn't her main concern. Her true fear was stemmed from the thought of losing her friends, especially Ruby. That would be devastating to the heiress. It wasn't like they didn't expect that was a possibility. They all knew what they signed up for when they became huntresses.

Ruby walked forward, her faced etched in stone. She turned slowly to each one of her teammates, sharing a moment of similar thoughts about how their leader felt. She summed up her experience with them in that one moment, in case anything bad happened. And with that, the caped girl charged forward.

The other three girls followed close behind, dodging anything that came at them. The arms of the monster were thrusting forward trying to smash them. The girls nimbly avoided them using any way they could. Rocks were also being thrown at them at high velocities. As soon as they got close enough, they began to attack. Ruby was slashing off any arms that came near her. Weiss was stabbing anything that came near her and deflecting rocks with her glyphs. Blake was jumping around from arm to arm stabbing in any chinks of the armor she could find. And Yang was unloading shotgun shells into it. It seemed to be working at first.

Of course, good things never last. For as many arms that they cut off, more seemed to take their place. Team RWBY couldn't fight forever, and it seemed like this monster wasn't worn down at all. Weiss was using up most of her dust, Ruby and Yang were running out of ammo, and Blake couldn't dodge forever. The beast started getting some hits in, making small cuts and bruises on the huntresses.

Luckily, for reasons unknown, the monster retreated into the shadows. The girls made to pursue, but random creatures of Grimm appeared to fight them. They immediately sprung into action to take them down.

Ruby jumped into a swarm of Beowolves. This situation was very familiar to her, so she wasn't worried what so ever. She began slashing and rolling and shooting the creatures away. She hopped over a couple and slid under another. When she stood up, Ruby turned around and faced the remaining wolves. She decapitated the one to her right and rolled under a swipe from her left. She back flipped over the one attacking her and shot it in the head. When she landed, no more Beowolves stood. She turned to see how her friends were faring.

Yang was currently facing several ursae. That was good because Yang had a severe hatred for the bear-like creatures. She had already taken out several, but three more stood. She turned to the one to her left and punched it in the stomach, followed by an uppercut to the head. That caved in the jaw of the ursa, and as it fell, she punched its skull to the ground, crushing it. She turned to the other two, looking furious. She launched forward and began to attack.

Seeing that Yang was fine, Ruby focused on Blake. The faunus appeared to be having some trouble. She was fighting a stampede of boarbatusks. They were easy to take out, but there was just so many of them. And they had only really one weak spot. Blake had to somehow flip them over to then kill them. She had managed a couple of times, but it was getting difficult. However Weiss was making her way over to the black haired girl's side to offer assistance.

Ruby ran to join her sister, but before she could get there, the beast returned. All the random creatures of Grimm had been eliminated, so it had returned. The girls all stood shoulder to shoulder observing its movements. It seemed to be biding its time, giving it a chance to heal. Coming to that conclusion, they all charge forward, provoking the monster to attack. The thing didn't change its strategy after fighting them the first time. It relied heavily upon trying to smash its foes, which against the girls was not working, as they were fast and nimble. They could easily dodge most of what was coming at them, but they weren't doing much in response. They had to come up with a plan or something bad was going to happen sooner or later.

Fate happen to look cruelly down upon Team RWBY, for that something decided to happen sooner. The first person to get hit was Ruby. She jumped up over a boulder that had been thrown at her, but in turn was smashed by one of the arms swinging at her. It busted through her aura and she went flying backwards. Weiss saw that out of the corner of her eye and screamed in terror. That drew the attention of Yang and Blake. They whirled around in surprise to see their leader laying on the floor, unmoving. Yang yelled in frustration and fought with a new severity, driving the beast back. Blake helped cover Weiss as she went to go check on the red girl.

When she reached Ruby, Weiss feared her for dead. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Weiss knelt next to the fallen girl and put her head on Ruby's chest. Weiss caught her breath when she couldn't hear anything. She immediately assumed Ruby was gone. She was about to tell her teammates when she heard something weird. Breathing. _Ruby_ breathing. How was that possible if her heart wasn't beating? Weiss had not idea, but she was extremely confused.

She was shaken from her thoughts when someone yelled at her. It was Yang, of course.

"How is she!?" There was great urgency in her voice, but if her sister's life was on the line, there was no time to wait.

She yelled back. "I don't know! She's breathing but her heart isn't beating! I have no idea how she is!"

Weiss could tell they didn't exactly believe her. The heiress doubted herself as well. How could the state Ruby was in even be possible? However she shook her head, moved Ruby to a safer spot, and rejoined the fight.

The next to go down was Blake. She was dodging through a sea of arms when one happened to get a lucky shot. An arm decked in spikes smashed into the faunus, completely destroying her aura. She was then smashed by another regular arm, which picked her up and threw her backwards. She crashed into the wall and slid down, her broken form lying at the base of the wall.

Yang saw that and exploded. Her yells combined with the aura she was emitting was enough to drive the monster back momentarily. It didn't like the light she was giving off, so it retreated into the shadows as it had done before. That gave Yang a chance to run to where Blake was. Weiss stayed and watched in case the monster returned.

She ran and slid next to Blake. She clutched her tightly, trying to rouse the black haired girl. She was talking, crying, using her aura, whatever she could think of. She cradled the broken form of the girl she loved, not aware of the current circumstances they were under.

Weiss yelled to get her attention. "Yang! Yang!"

However the blonde didn't respond. She was too wrapped up in her own world, mourning the loss of her girlfriend. Oddly she hadn't acted this way when Ruby went down, but then again, they couldn't confirm her death yet. Weiss knew that Blake was gone, and Yang refused to accept it.

She tried again. "Yang! She's gone! You have to let her go! We still have a task ahead!"

She shook her head furiously. "No! I can bring her back! She's not gone yet! Blake! Can you hear me! Please wake up!" Tears were flowing down her face. The heiress was surprised. She had never seen Yang cry before, and to this degree.

"Yang, sometimes you have to let go! But that… thing is still out there, and we need to take it out, for the world!"

Yang whirled around, her normally passive lilac eyes were burning crimson. She roared at Weiss. "You don't care, do you?! You never really like her because she was a faunus! Because she was one of the White Fang! You don't care that she's dead!"

Weiss walked over to the blonde girl and slapped her. The brawler's face snapped back, a look of surprise plastered across her face. When she turned back to the icy princess she could see tears forming in her eyes. She yelled back.

"Of course I cared about Blake! I cared about both of you! You were both like sisters to me! I couldn't have asked for better friends! The time I've spent at Beacon has been the best time of my life, and its because of you three! So of course I cared Yang!" The tears started flowing.

Yang's face softened at the sight. Despite the situation they were currently in, she pulled her teammate into a hug. Weiss was shocked at her action, but she returned the gesture, glad to be close to another human. Yang pulled back and looked at Weiss.

"Weiss… I'm sorry. I was just upset about-" Her voice broke as she looked at Blake's crumpled form. "losing her. I just… I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

Weiss sighed. "It's alright. I understand Yang. I'm scared too. And the fact that we lost Blake… this is just awful."

Yang paused and looked away. She turned back to Weiss.

"Look, Weiss. I need to tell you something." The heiress stared back at her.

"I have a plan. You're not going to like it, but I have a plan. But first I need to tell you how I truly felt all this time." Weiss titled her head. She was interested in what Yang had to say.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, and I sort of interfered with your relationship with my sister often, but after all that I can say this. I love you. You were almost as close to me as Ruby was in a sisterly way. You were probably the best thing that happened to her in her life, and I'm very grateful for that. Since you two got together, I've seen Ruby happier than she's ever been in a while, and that makes me happy. You're a wonderful person and I'm glad to have known you."

Weiss started tearing up again. "Yang-" The blonde cut her off.

"Now wait. We have an issue. That thing is still here. And we don't know how we can beat it. But I have an idea. But first…" She knelt down next to Blake and removed something. When she was standing, she had Gambol Shroud and her bow in hand. She then removed her gauntlets and scarf and handed them to Weiss. The heiress gave her a confused look.

"You know, my father gave me that scarf. It's been the most important thing I own, but I think you need it more." Yang sighed and kept going. "Weiss… I don't think I'm going to make it." She revealed a couple of cuts that were bleeding pretty badly. She also saw some bones that looked broken. Yang was acting a lot better than she looked. "So I want you to go and take these."

Weiss's eyes widened. "Yang but no-"

The brawler glared at her. "I don't want to hear it. You take those and you get out of here. Take Ruby, she may still be alive. In fact, I have a sisterly feeling she'll make it and be important in taking this thing down. And trust me, I don't want to leave you, but I'd rather rejoin Blake in a better place, and possibly Ruby. Without them what purpose do I serve?" Yang shoved the mementos into Weiss's hands and pushed her away. "Now go!"

The heiress stumbled away. She placed Yang's gifts into a bag they had and walked over to Ruby. She picked up their leader and put Ruby over her shoulder. She began trudging towards the cave entrance. However before she could get there Yang yelled back one more time. "Oh, and Weiss!" The girl turned around. "I think you would have made a wonderful wife to Ruby and step sister to me!" The blonde smiled and turned back around. Weiss silently whispered. "You too…"

When she got outside, she turned around. The beast had silently approached Yang, and was staring her down. Yang was currently wearing an evil smile, as if this was the way she wanted to go out. Suddenly the thing roared and charge. Yang yelled one final battle cry of frustration and pain and every sad feeling she had. Her aura exploded in one super charged explosion, causing the cave entrance to collapse, sealing her in. Weiss couldn't hear it, but before Yang left the world she whispered. "Goodbye Weiss." And with that, the seemingly invincible blonde brawler was gone.

Weiss chuckled quietly. "She always said she burned hotter than the sun in the middle of July." However that joke only served to depress the heiress more, and she began moving again. Just before they reached the clearing where Team JNPR was seeming still fighting something strange happened. Ruby suddenly gasped and fell over, scaring the heck out of Weiss. The younger girl looked around and then up at her partner.

"Where are we?" She asked it so innocently it hurt Weiss to speak.

"Outside the cave, making our way back."

Ruby still looked confused. "Where are Blake and Yang?"

Weiss didn't respond this time, simply giving a look that told Ruby everything. Ruby's face immediately went expressionless, soaking up this information. She turned back to her partner.

"I know how to stop it."

Weiss gave her a weird look. "What?"

The red girl took a breath and spoke again. "I was just in a mini… coma, you could say. While in that state, I was visited by my grandmother. She told me a way to stop this… menace. But to do it, I have to sacrifice myself. She was helping me get prepared for this moment."

Weiss looked like she had been slapped. "Ruby, you can't…"

Ruby held up her hand to stop her girlfriend. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Stop Weiss. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I know what I have to do. This is what I signed up for. We all knew the risks. Sometimes we just have to deal with the cards we're dealt."

She paused for a second before continuing. "I see Yang gave you some parting gifts, so I will too." She pulled out her sweetheart, Crescent Rose, and removed her cloak. "You know, my grandmother gave me this cloak. It is my most prized possession, and I want you to have it" Ruby handed the two things to her partner.

Weiss trembled. "But Ruby, you can't leave me alone. I already lost Blake and Yang. I can't lose you too."

Ruby shook her head. "I have to Weiss. It's my destiny." She walked up to Weiss and pulled her into one final, passionate kiss that demonstrated all the love she had for the girl. She had given her purpose, reason to be around, something Ruby hadn't really felt before. Weiss had been her everything, and Ruby was grateful for it. Without Weiss, Ruby wasn't much, but together, they were perfect.

She finally pulled away and smiled weakly at the heiress. "Goodbye Weiss." With that, she slowly trudged back to the cave entrance, leaving a dumbfounded girl to stand there. When Weiss snapped back to reality, she heard another explosion from the cave. She whirled her head towards the mountain to watch it implode, crashing down into itself. She heard the beast wail in agony as it was destroyed. Ruby had done it. She was a hero, and her tale would be told in the world of Remnant for years to come. But now, Weiss was all alone.

Well, not completely alone. Stuffing Ruby's gifts into the bag, she dashed into the clearing hoping to link up with any survivors of Team JNPR. However, she was met with more bad news.

In the clearing she found a small group of Grimm surrounding a crouched figure. That figure was Nora, who was currently bawling uncontrollably as she clutched StormFlower close to her. Also scattered around the area were Crocea Mors and Miló and Akuó. That meant Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren didn't make it.

Before Weiss could call to Nora, she stood up, seething with anger. She dropped StormFlower and Magnhild and turned to the creatures before her. She yelled and exploded her aura in a similar way to what Yang had done. When Weiss's vision came back, the Grimm, as well as the hammer-wielder, were gone.

Weiss shakily walked over to the fallen pile of weapons. She fell to her knees and picked them up, hugging everything she had closely. Every single one of her friends, gone, all in one fight. And she was the only survivor. Why? Why was fate so cruel to leave her? Did the world just want her to be alone? She sat there, wishing she was dead so she could join her friends.

After about ten minutes, she heard a noise, but made no effort to react. It was a bullhead headed towards her position. Weiss didn't care. She only wanted her friends back. But it found the clearing she was in and landed. The back door slid open and Professor Ozpin disembarked, Professor's Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck close behind. He quickly surveyed the landscape before he focused on the kneeling huntress. Taking in the items she was holding and the expression on her face he understood everything. He motioned for the other professors to grab her and bring her onto the ship. They obliged and began to move the young girl. She didn't even protest.

When they got her onto the ship, they sat Weiss down and handed her the weapons she had been holding earlier. She clutched them trying desperately to fix her situation.

_Mirror Mirror._

However there was nothing she could do.

_Tell me something._

Here she was again, just like her childhood.

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

Alone.

_I'm the loneliest, of all._

A single tear fell down the face of Weiss Schnee as they took off.

* * *

Weiss woke up screaming. She quickly covered her mouth to stop everyone from waking up. She was sweating profusely, and her heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute. That dream had been horrible, and it reflected all the fears Weiss held. She began crying quietly, all the terrible things she had just seen burned into her memory. The heiress realized that she was going to very even more scared of losing her friends now.

However, she stopped crying when she thought she heard a noise. Weiss looked up and saw Ruby standing there, a look of worry on her face. She had obviously been woken by her partner somehow, and when she heard the sobs, had come to investigate. What she had found was concerning, seeing Weiss crying like she was. Ruby didn't even bother to ask if she was ok.

Her eyebrow rose. "Nightmare?"

The girl in bed nodded slowly. Ruby sighed. "Want me to stay with you?"

Weiss nodded again and lifted the cover. Ruby slipped in next to her, and they slowly cuddled together. Weiss pulled Ruby in tightly, telling herself she wouldn't let go. The heiress had to admit, her partner's presence was very calming. Soon she found herself starting to slip off again. However before she could, she muttered something barely audible.

"Don't ever let me be alone Ruby…"

Ruby smiled even though Weiss couldn't see it.

"I wouldn't worry about that Weiss. I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon."

* * *

Holy jeez. That took way too long to write. I mean it. I started this on Saturday and finished today. Granted it is my second longest chapter, but still. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a couple of weeks, which was partly hampering my ability to write the other chapter I had started. Don't worry though, I will finish and release that as soon as I can. This just needed to come first.

Before you go, I just need to sum up the first Author's Note. I always write the preface ones before I start the story so this is a more updated version. Just letting you know that. I'll just say that although it isn't technically my job to put out as many chapters as I can as quick as I can, I always feel bad when I don't, so this was devastating. It was just hard to write about 2000 words, or half of a chapter, realize I was getting no where in about five days, and then start over and write another 5000. I hope you understand. But never fear! I promise after my midterms are over, the chapters will begin to come out more frequently. I just have a lot of stress going on right now in my life.

Oh, and one last thing. About this chapter, it was more geared towards the feels as A Summer's Day had been. I will say this, you may not agree, but I suck at writing fight scenes. I'm better with emotions than actions. I had originally planned to use the fight with the Grimm as space to make sure the story wasn't short, but I underestimated how long it would be. So yeah, not my best fights, but I left them in anyways. As for the beast Ruby killed, I didn't feel like giving it a true description other than the arms because that would take a lot of effort. Just know that it is supposed to represent all of Weiss's fears. As for the dying? I don't know, I just felt like writing that type of chapter, so I did. Interesting way to weave it in, don't you think? Killing people without killing anyone. Oh good, I'm rambling.

I'll wrap this up, I don't want to keep you any longer. Just wanted to say, there is a possibility of another story being started by me, but I'm still on the fence about it. I'm not going to tease it because I can't guarantee anything, but they way it would work is very interesting, because I'm a madman. And let me recommend a story for everyone to read in the meantime. If you're a fan of the Achievement Hunter guys and all they do, go ahead and check out LastJourneyHome's Team LADS, Team GENTs, and the Pimponia Tower story. It's really funny and I enjoyed it.

Jeez I can talk forever. I instantly broke my own promise. Feel free to send me PMs telling me I suck at keeping promises. Nah, don't do that, I was kidding. Well, I guess I'll send you off with a thanks for reading and all your support and I hope you enjoyed! Goodbye!


End file.
